


Effortless Intimacy

by Quefish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affection, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Author Recording on Youtube available, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Comfortable Relationship, Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Communication, Conversations, Cooking, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Effortless Intimacy, Emotions, Established Friendship, Fluff, Food, Friendly loving teasing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Beginning, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Ineffable Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kissing, Lots of making out and sensuality but no sex-sexytime, Love, Loving Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mature for making out and sensuality, Mature for non-sexual content, Mature rating because I was an inexperienced first time writer, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Touching, Physical insecurity, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Supportive Partners, Sweet Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sweet Crowley (Good Omens), Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weekend Trips, Wine, Wingtimacy, Youtube link in notes, loving crowley (good omens), respect, romantic asexual relationship, they love kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 69,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley, learning each other. There is more to intimacy than sex, thank Somebody.





	1. Everything Has a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have this rated as Mature for safety, but not for sex-based sexy-time. Sexytime in this fic consists of sensuality, flirting, lots of enthusiastic kissing. Also present are mature themes based on learning how to be in a relationship.
> 
> Also, I've started uploading a video of reading a chapter a week. Here is the playlist! [ YouTube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL83zILeYCdHO7eXM90vOAsiLuhnzq5pIt)

Aziraphale moved about the bookshop, relocating his trinkets, and reshelving books, and not really doing much of anything. He was humming something and smiling the smile of someone who wasn’t terribly worried about anything. It had been quite a while since the Not-The-End of the World, neither Heaven nor Hell had made contact with him or Crowley since their respective trials and releases. 

Crowley was enjoying being a free agent, causing mischief and low-level mayhem, which if Aziraphale was being honest, and he did try to be, was actually amusing most of the time. He knew Crowley was not cruel, and he had no interest in being evil in a way that would cause genuine harm. In light of that, Aziraphale could admit that most of what Crowley did was to make himself laugh. 

Aziraphale, for his part, was content in still being helpful to those in need, performing small gestures that could hardly be called Miracles, and handing out Blessings as he saw fit. He loved his bookshop, and so long as they didn’t try to buy anything, he enjoyed the people who came in as well. Some were actually very enthusiastic and entertaining conversationalists, even if they could be woefully naïve about things like trying to interpret writers from the distant past into modern circumstances. “No, I’m sorry, but there is no way Chaucer was writing about computers and electronic mail, sir.” 

Crowley came by the shop more often than he didn’t, often just after closing time. They would find somewhere to eat, and then return to the bookshop for light drinks and conversation. They had gone to Crowley’s flat a few times, but even having made the furniture more comfortable, it wasn’t very inviting. Crowley had tried, of course, but with the exception of the room full of plants, Aziraphale didn’t feel welcome. Crowley insisted that he was, and he knew that Crowley welcomed him, but he almost believed it was the flat that didn’t. Crowley had told him about the demon Ligur and what had happened to him. Perhaps the flat didn’t want anyone around anymore, in a way trying to protect its owner.

They were closer, less guarded, and even when they would have disagreements, or energetic discussions, there was still a fondness that softened any conflicts. And more than a fondness, there was love. It took a while for them to both realize at the same moment, that it was the right moment to do more than just sit closer on the park bench, or get one’s attention by holding an elbow. 

It started gently, with a shy embrace. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s middle, and was just shorter enough to angle his face into Crowley’s neck. Crowley’s arms came around Aziraphale’s back, holding him snugly, resting his cheek on Aziraphale’s head. They each breathed a soft sigh. It was the sigh of someone coming home after a long day, finding comfort in a loved one’s arms and detaching from whatever had happened in the hours before. Only this sigh wasn’t the result of an hours long day, but of centuries.

It was the calmest Aziraphale had felt that he could remember recently, no worries or anxiety about doing the right or wrong thing; he could feel the warmth spreading through his corporation, and his soul, that told him how right this was. Crowley on the other hand, couldn’t recall the last time he had felt this safe. Of course, he knew that as a demon, he was rarely in danger that he didn’t create himself, but it was a different kind of safety. A safety not of his physical form, but of _him_. His thoughts, feelings, the very spirit of his being, felt safe and protected. 

After that evening, hugs became common. When Crowley arrived, before they went out, when they came back, before Crowley left, and any other time the mood struck them. They had taken to sitting together on Aziraphale’s sofa, arms and hands touching as they talked. Sometimes Crowley would lounge the other way, laying his legs over Aziraphale’s lap, and Aziraphale would rest his hands on his knee. Crowley enjoyed the warmth from that touch the most. For his part, Aziraphale was finding that he liked touching Crowley very much. He could feel the intimacy between them growing, the familiarity, and he was beginning to want more. 

“What would be next? I suppose … oh! But would he like that, or even be willing to try?” Aziraphale was talking to himself again. Luckily, there was no one in the bookshop to hear him as he tried to imagine how to approach Crowley with his request … “No, not request, that sounds like I am asking him for a favor. Would desire be the right word? That doesn’t sound quite right either. Hmm, I’ll have to think over supper and dessert.” He let his mind wander to where they would eat tonight. During a walk earlier that day, he had noticed that the small restaurant nearby was serving strawberry cake, with fluffy cream and fresh strawberries on top. His eyes lit up and he smiled, his tongue already tingling with want. He stopped and his smile got a touch lighter, his eyebrows raising with sudden understanding. “That is the word that I needed. Desire is poetic, but isn’t strong enough. Yes, what I have, is a definite want.”

Crowley arrived moments later, almost startling Aziraphale, who had still been working out what he was going to say later. He walked into Crowley’s arms, closing his eyes and just breathing in Crowley’s scent. Crowley wasn’t much for cologne, but he had a deep woody smell, crisp and a bit like spice. He could taste the scent as he barely opened his mouth to draw in breath, and he felt that want a little stronger. He let out the breath slowly, almost reluctantly that the feeling of that scent would dissipate. “Hello, Crowley.”

“Hello, Angel. Sell anything today?” He let out a breathy laugh, knowing that would rarely be allowed to happen.

Aziraphale chuckled as well, taking in another slow lungful of the scent Crowley carried. “Of course not, would I be in nearly as good a mood had I allowed that to happen? No, I am just glad you are here.”

Crowley noted that Aziraphale was acting slightly off, but not in a bad way, so he waited to see if any more would be said to clue him in on what was on the Angel’s mind. He let out an amused snort as Aziraphale continued talking. “I hope you had an entertaining day, my dear. And that you won’t mind our outing to be to the little shop around the corner? They have a delightful looking cake on their counter that I believe would be perfect dessert tonight.”

“Angel, anywhere you want. I go where you go.” He gently moved his head, tickling his cheek on Aziraphale’s hair before relaxing his arms to step back. Aziraphale smiled at him looking through Crowley’s sunglasses to his yellow eyes. His hands trailed the underside of Crowley’s forearms as he stepped back as well. He simply nodded, and gently gestured to the door. 

Crowley gave a friendly smirk and led the way out of the bookshop. “Shall we?”


	2. Dessert and sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temptations ... but who is tempting who?
> 
> [Effortless Intimacy, Chapter Two, read by Quefish](https://youtu.be/QvA8V_h0MA8)

Crowley spent supper and dessert watching Aziraphale eat. Crowley ate, of course, and could even be said to enjoy foods on occasion, but he certainly didn’t crave and immerse himself in the experience of eating as Aziraphale did. Thus, he was always finished long before the angel’s second bite had been swallowed. Not that he minded, at all. The conversations were usually engaging in some way, and it gave him the excuse to just watch the angel. The way he looked at the food first, making sure whatever bite he chose was going to be perfectly balanced in flavor and texture. The careful use of his cutlery, the way his tongue came out as he brought the bite toward his mouth.

There was one thing that amused Crowley more than anything else while eating with Aziraphale. For all of his meticulous table manners, and careful consideration to savoring whatever he was eating, there was one habit that just didn’t go with the rest of the scene. Aziraphale would talk with food in his mouth. Not obscenely, he was careful enough to keep it in his cheek. Nevertheless, it was an odd dichotomy to the rest of the fastidious attention given to his manners. It was one of those small quirks that made him smile no matter where he was when he remembered it.

“Have you been listening to a word I’ve said?” Aziraphale was lightly dabbing his lips with a napkin, trying to look very put out, but he had barely been paying attention to his words himself. 

“I-er. Sorry, I was … no, I wasn’t.” Crowley looked annoyed with himself that he had been caught, but also that he really didn’t know what the topic had been. He was used to at least having some idea, even when his thoughts drifted, of what was happening around him. This time had been different somehow. 

“That’s alright. I’ve finished anyway. Shall we be off, then?” Crowley nodded at Aziraphale’s suggestion, his eyebrows still crunched together, and they left to walk back to the bookshop.

Aziraphale was nervous, still. He had been talking about anything that passed his mind, not really honing in on any one topic. He had no reason to think Crowley would be upset about what he wanted, of course, but his reaction overall was still a mystery. Aziraphale wondered if perhaps he was preoccupied with either some sort of “evil” plan, or maybe had noticed how nervous he was.

They made the short walk back to the bookshop and once inside, headed into the back room. Crowley took up residence on the sofa, lounging to the side, over one of the arms, as Aziraphale made himself some cocoa. His sunglasses came off, Aziraphale’s rule, and placed on a nearby table. “I didn’t mean to ignore you, Angel.”

A light chuckle preceded Aziraphale into the room, carrying his mug. “I know you didn’t. It’s alright, I understand sometimes the mind wanders, one errant word can cause all manner of distraction.” He placed the mug on the table closest to him and sat on the sofa, angled toward the demon who looked as though he had simply been poured into his place on top of the cushions. “Up you get!” He tapped the demon’s knee, gesturing to his lap and Crowley complied, a small smirk pulling the corners of his mouth up as his knee was covered by Aziraphale’s hand.

“Can’t wait to get your hands on me, Angel? I understand, of course.” He chuckled before noticing how Aziraphale froze, his eyes and hand still on Crowley’s knee, but definitely like a deer in headlamps. Crowley was in the process of putting together an apology sentence in his head when Aziraphale’s hand moved from his knee to just below his knee and stopped, giving a small squeeze. He refused to blink as he watched a gentle pink spread over Aziraphale’s cheeks, as he wet his lips before drawing in breath. 

The angel looked at his sofa partner out of the corner of his eye, still lightly holding that small space between the knee and the calf proper. “You know, while I do look forward to reclining with you like this, it wasn’t quite my hands that I was thinking about.” His eyes darted back to the demon’s knee, taking a breath. 

Crowley wasn’t sure he’d ever been so still in his long existence, both intrigued and not wanting to spook him. He had no idea how long he waited for Aziraphale to continue, but he did somehow notice that the cocoa mug behind him had stopped steaming some minutes ago. He was about to say something when Aziraphale turned his head to look him in the eyes, seeming to have made a decision about something. His eyes were clear, but a little too open, his eyebrows a little too pinched in the middle by nerves or confusion. So softly, a human in the same room wouldn’t have heard it, he finally spoke. “Crowley, I am simply joyous over the time we spend together, however I … I have found myself thinking of- No. No that’s not right. I have found myself wanting, very much, to kiss you.”

Crowley took that moment to blink, sure that when his eyes opened this wouldn’t actually be happening like this. He took a breath, searching Aziraphale’s face to make sure he wasn’t putting him on, not that he truly believed the angel ever would, but there was a first time for everything, right? He had wanted that himself, but after the gentle admonishment in the 60s (but definitely not a “No!” he reminded himself), and despite being a demon, he had decided that when it came to Aziraphale, patience was a virtue. He made a quick decision, as he looked into Aziraphale’s eyes, where no hint of mirth or malice lie, and gracefully moved closer while removing his legs from the angel’s lap. His arm slid across the back of the sofa until his hand rested on the angel’s far shoulder.

Aziraphale believed for a moment, as Crowley moved his legs away, that this was a step too far, but still waited for him to say something. He relaxed somewhat and felt a smile crossing his face as Crowley came closer and he reached out placing his hand on the demon’s cheek, his thumb tracing the line of his jaw for a moment. He leaned in until their noses almost touched, feeling Crowley’s breath on his lips. “May I assume my dear, that my want is mutual?”

Crowley gave a small sound, almost a scoff, and replied, “What kind of question is that?” He tilted his head into Aziraphale’s palm and moved forward until their lips touched. He heard a small “Oh!” when he pulled back, and looking at Aziraphale’s face, couldn’t help a small chuckle. The angel’s face was pinked, eyes closed, and his lips were slightly parted in a smile. “You know, if I still cared about that kind of thing, I’d be reporting this to Head Office … can you imagine the commendations I’d get for tempting an angel?” He smirked as the angel in question opened his eyes. 

“Well, perhaps I would have reported that I was successfully working on turning a demon back to the light?” Aziraphale’s eyes bright with happiness and humor. 

“Nah, your lot don’t care about that. Irredeemable, we all are,” Crowley replied. “Besides, I think to submit a proper report, tell about a truly tempted angel, it would take more than one kiss.”

“Too right,” Aziraphale agreed. He brought his lips back to the demon’s, laying a few more kisses on top of the first. “I suppose … “ _*kiss*_ “ we should …” _*kiss*_ “keep on.” He drew back a moment, looking at Crowley’s not-quite-closed eyes, his lips still drawn up for more kisses. Aziraphale indulged in him again, feeling bolder and more full of warmth with every kiss. Pulling away, laying a kiss on Crowley’s cheek and jawline before coming back to his lips. “You know …” _*kiss*_ “ I believe … “ _*kiss*_\- 

“Shut up, Angel.” Crowley brought his hand from Aziraphale’s shoulder to the back of his head, and waited for his inevitable attempt to get another word in. When he did, Crowley quickly brought his tongue out and licked at the angel’s lips. He watched Aziraphale’s eyes widen and felt more than heard him breathe another “Oh!” Satisfied the angel would be quiet and just let them enjoy the moment, he started kissing him again, genuinely surprised when his move was copied on him, only the tongue then reaching into his mouth. He let out a small growl in the back of his throat as he felt the angel thoroughly explore. Feeling his tongue, tracing his teeth, then lightly tickling the soft bits just behind his teeth. Crowley couldn’t help gently nipping Aziraphale’s bottom lip when he withdrew, hoping and succeeding in hearing that little, “Oh!” again. 

Aziraphale leaned back just enough to look at Crowley’s face. The demon looked satisfied, engaged, and wanting more. The angel was sure he looked much the same. He slid his hand from Crowley’s cheek to his neck, his thumb lightly feeling his Adam’s apple. “Hmm … One of the first temptations, yours I believe, was the apple. Only fitting that your own apple is still so tempting.” 

As Crowley tried to focus enough to decipher what the angel was talking about, the angel dipped his head and placed a kiss on the small bump where his thumb had just been. Crowley decided that thinking didn’t really matter, as long as Aziraphale continued moving his mouth over his throat. Crowley’s hands came around to hold him closer, his eyes almost crossing when he felt Aziraphale’s tongue lick his Adam’s apple before laying another kiss on it and leaning up again to lay more kisses on his lips. 

Aziraphale hummed into the last kiss as he came away to properly look at Crowley. Crowley tried to lean in for another kiss, but the angel angled him toward his cheek instead. The demon certainly didn’t let out an unbecoming whine at this, nor did he pout, which caused the angel to smile indulgently and give him one more small kiss before pulling Crowley gently into his arms, cradling his head near his heart. 

“Don’t whine, Crowley, it doesn’t suit you. And don’t worry, there will definitely be more kissing in the future.”

Crowley grumbled half-heartedly and nuzzled into Aziraphale’s chest. “Fine. … Is it the future yet?”

The angel let out a laugh and squeezed the demon in his arms. “I love spending all manner of time with you, my dear. It can’t all be kissing.”

“Sure it could.”

“Oh, I’m sure that would get rather boring for you, wouldn’t it? No mischief, only indulging?”

Crowley let his voice go a bit deeper, and more serious. “No, it wouldn’t.” And proceeded to show the angel what throat kisses felt like. He could have fed on the little “Oh!” that came out of Aziraphale’s lips, slightly deeper, and definitely breathier that the ones before it. He hummed as he felt arms go around him, and gave a happy smirk. “Temptation accomplished?”

Aziraphale wished he had words at that moment, but he didn’t. Perhaps, he was a bit hasty with stopping the kissing for the evening after all.

The cocoa that hadn’t even been sipped was completely cold by the time the two agreed that the kissing could stop for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. I legitimately had happy tears seeing the kudos left. You are all amazing!


	3. Ducks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducks, chocolates, and naps.
> 
> [Effortless Intimacy, Chapter Three, read by Quefish](https://youtu.be/j9i8wz3auaY)

Crowley and Aziraphale went from shared meals, to embracing, to kissing fairly easily, and were anyone to ask, they would have each claimed to never have been happier with their lot. They didn’t feel the need to see each other every day, they each had their own hobbies after all, but it didn’t diminish how much they cared for one another. Nor did it make their outings together any different. Although, they did go on different sorts of outings now. There had been a lovely picnic that Crowley had reminded the angel was owed to him. Crowley had even been able to tempt Aziraphale to accompany him on a few of his mischief-making endeavors. The angel always tried to look unapproving, but couldn’t help a small smile not only at how creative and clever the demon was, but also watching Crowley’s happiness at causing general inconveniences. He had learned his lesson after the M25, that perhaps something that specific hadn’t been as great an idea after all. Despite the Antichrist restoring the Bentley, he was sure it ran just a bit differently now.

“Angel? I have a great idea,” Crowley came through the front door of the bookshop, not even waiting before speaking. “I was thinking about ducks again, and how they only follow those with bread.”

Crowley heard a laughing sigh from above him, and looked up to see Aziraphale smiling down at him from the upper floor of the shop. He flashed a grin and started walking towards the spiral staircase, still talking. “So, ducks. They just care about who’s feeding them, yeah?” 

Aziraphale met the demon at the top step of the staircase, causing Crowley to stop at the next step down, bringing him just barely shorter than the angel. He took off his sunglasses, having noted that the shop was empty other than the two of them and leaned up with a cheeky grin. “Kiss me, Angel?”

Aziraphale moved his fingers through Crowley’s hair, bringing a gentle shiver out of him as he reached the back of his neck. He lightly dragged his fingers under the demon’s ear, tracing his jaw. Crowley’s eyes had closed and his lips parted, content sounds coming from his throat as he felt fingers reach his chin and gently pressed, tilting his face just so. 

Aziraphale murmured, “Always, my dear.” He brought their lips together and felt Crowley’s hands on his waist before they wrapped around his back. He brought his hand back to be cupping Crowley’s face as his other went behind Crowley’s shoulder. They continued exchanging kisses until Aziraphale became bolder, licking at Crowley’s lips and gently sucking the top one, before allowing himself to taste the inside of Crowley’s mouth. The demon’s arms wrapped him slightly tighter, and the sounds that Crowley made when he did this made warmth flow through him. 

Aziraphale began stepping backwards, away from the stairs, pulling Crowley along with him, not allowing the kiss to end. Crowley was now leaning down over the angel. He had abandoned the embrace to cup Aziraphale’s face so he could indulge in tasting his mouth as well. He discovered that Aziraphale had enjoyed vanilla biscuits, cocoa, and a mint of some kind today. He knew he’d never have his fill of the angel. He finally pulled back, feeling Aziraphale feel down his arms to clasp his hands. “I should spend more time away if that’s the kiss I get when I get back.” 

“When you’re here or away, my feelings stay the same, Crowley,” Aziraphale smiled warmly, looking into his eyes that seemed brighter yellow than usual. “I did receive the chocolates you sent, and they were almost sinfully rich. Where did you travel to that you found them?”

“Oh, I was popping around all over the place, was looking in Switzerland when I heard someone mention a shop in Ecuador, so I figured why not?”

“You went to Ecuador. For chocolate.” Aziraphale was giving the oddest smile, it was a smile that wanted to be bigger but was too shy to spread, and raised an eyebrow in Crowley’s direction. “Well, they were delicious, thank you.”

“Of course, Angel,” Crowley leaned down and kissed his forehead, watching him blush. 

Aziraphale gave his hands a small squeeze before letting go and turning to finish putting his books back on the shelf. “So, off doing temptations in Switzerland and buying chocolate in Ecuador? Where else did you travel, and should I make plans to hand out a couple of blessings in your wake?” The angel gave another of those odd smiles.

“Nah, it’s all fine. Nothing a few bottles of local vintage and good food won’t fix for them.” The demon gave him a smirk that if he didn’t know him better, it would make the angel nervous. As it was, the angel knew that the demon just liked looking smirky and chaotic, but there was no fire behind it. Not anymore. Now he just wanted to make himself laugh, and he wants to make Aziraphale laugh. “Nowhere else interesting, really. After I sent off the chocolates, I slept for a bit and now I’m here.” 

“Ah, well, glad it wasn’t an excessive nap, you haven’t been away even two weeks, and I received the chocolates a week ago. I never quite understood how you could sleep for so long, my dear, even if I can appreciate the way a short rest seems to invigorate my corporation.” 

“Well, it’s fun to slack off, right? A little bit of laziness never hurt anyone.”

“Hm. I suppose it depends on how you plan on being lazy. I have no problems sitting and reading for, goodness, days!”

“Next time I’m ready for a good nap, I’m bringing you, let you see how great it is.” Crowley’s eyes widened a bit, wondering how that would be received. Hugs and kisses were one thing, but sleepy snuggling was quite an upgrade in his opinion.

“Oh, that isn’t really practical for me, is it? I have to worry about the booksh-” Aziraphale stopped short as he realized what Crowley had just said. He looked at Crowley, a bit disbelievingly. Not that he didn’t think the demon would go through with it, more wondering if he realized what he said to begin with. But looking into Crowley's eyes, there was no confusion, only a clarity and openness that indicated he knew fully what he had said. The angel's voice dropped in volume, as though someone would overhear, as he felt even his ears turn pink. “Well, I’m sure it’s lovely, the sleeping thing. But, would you actually be able to sleep with someone else nearby? I wouldn’t want you to miss out on your rest, and definitely wouldn’t want to be the cause.”

Crowley was about to assure him that he could sleep anywhere when Aziraphale brightly and obviously changed the subject. “Oh! Crowley, weren’t you going to tell me something about ducks?”

Crowley looked at his friend’s hopeful, nervous eyes, understanding that this was a “going too fast, but not a no” moment. He gave the angel an indulgent smile and put his arm around his shoulders, kissing his temple gently. Hoping that Aziraphale understood that the kiss meant, “I understand, and I’ll wait.”

“Yes. Ducks!” And he detailed his harmless but ultimately hilarious idea as Aziraphale listened with a smile, leaning into the arm that was still around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a lot of fun writing these two, and am very glad that others are enjoying reading. Thank you very much for taking the time to read :)


	4. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple pleasures of conversations, and a nap.
> 
> [Effortless Intimacy, Chapter Four, read by Quefish](https://youtu.be/nq8rxJOiNAI)

Crowley and Aziraphale returned to the bookshop that evening, laughing, and trying not to laugh respectively. They hadn’t stopped anywhere, but Aziraphale offered some biscuits as he made some tea. Crowley came up behind him and put his chin on the angel’s shoulder, watching him make tea, and declining the offer of a snack. He didn’t try to embrace him, instead just swaying back and forth while his chin stayed perched. 

“Shoo, you’ll make me spill!” Aziraphale laughed as he turned around, mug in hand, looking up at Crowley. 

“You know, one would think you forget you’re an angel, Angel. Spills and stains don’t matter,” Crowley smirked at him.

“They matter to me.” Aziraphale stated primly, arching his eyebrow. “No sense in using miracles for things that could easily be prevented with a little care and attention. Even if They aren’t keeping track at the moment, it’s just good sense.” He turned and started walking to the sofa in his office, still tutting about cleanliness and who it was next to, without actually saying it. 

Crowley sighed, following him to the sofa, taking a seat on what had unspokenly been decided was “His Side”. He watched as the tea was set on the table, wondering if anything had changed in their routine following the napping comment for earlier. When Aziraphale turned and graced him with the same smile as he had this morning, he felt lighter, and cocked a cheeky grin back. 

“You know, my dear, we’ve been here for a while now, yet there is still something you haven’t done. Would you care to fix that?”

Crowley stopped for a moment and tried to think of what Aziraphale would have been asking for. His mind got stuck on looking at his lips and he realized that he hadn’t kissed the angel since they returned to the bookshop. He brought his yellow eyes back up to meet blue ones, and said, “You could have just asked, you know.”

He slid across, quickly taking Aziraphale’s cheek in his hand, tilting his head. Before he had time to do anything more than open his mouth to take a breath, Crowley was kissing him. Despite his flexibility, the angle was terrible on his neck, and he tried to adjust it as he continued to move his lips over Aziraphale’s. He pulled back after a few moments and was rewarded with the view of reddened lips, pink cheeks, and slightly dazed but sparkling blue eyes. He hoped that the angel and his corporation never lost the ability to blush, it was charming to see and delightful to cause. He gave a light-hearted grin. “Have I earned my keep now, Angel?” 

Aziraphale blinked and then chuckled. “I was actually referring to your sunglasses, but your idea was quite enjoyable as well.”

Crowley’s face scrunched up, in the manner that a face does when someone is slightly embarrassed at being told something they should have known already. He pulled his glasses off and carefully placed them on the table. “How shall I ever apologize for such an oversight?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, my dear. You are wildly imaginative, after all.” Aziraphale grinned as he took a sip of his tea. 

They began talking about nothing in particular, until such a time as Crowley decided he was definitely wanting a nap. While neither of them truly needed sleep, Crowley enjoyed it, and just as Aziraphale did, he noted that his physical form always seemed better off when he had rested. However, he had just gotten back from being away from Aziraphale for two weeks, and he had just slept for a few days. 

Aziraphale was actually thinking about napping himself. He was stuck on the offer from earlier in the day, but he wasn’t entirely sure he would be comfortable with that yet. He watched as Crowley became slightly irritable, and recognized that he needed to switch off, as it were. And wouldn’t that be just the thing to try?

He excused himself for just a moment. “Crowley, won’t be a moment, just going to refresh my tea and maybe a few biscuits. Sure I can’t bring you anything?”

Crowley made an odd sort of sound that wanted to be a “No” but also wanted to be more polite than that. He watched the angel return with his tea, biscuits, and … a book? Was he going to read to him? They’d put him to sleep for sure. Not because he didn’t like listening to Aziraphale, but the subjects may be dry. “What’s with the book, Aziraphale?”

“Oh, well, I noticed that you seem to … well, that is to say, that you are looking like a demon who wants to sleep.” Aziraphale was standing in front of Crowley looking at his book, and around the room, and decidedly not at Crowley, other than to flick his eyes up briefly. “I was thinking, well, that is if you wanted to stay, I could stay with you and read while you slept? You could lay on my lap?” This last was a bit higher pitched out of nerves, but once said, he looked at Crowley for his reaction.

The demon found himself non-plussed again. Being taken off guard appeared to be a habit now, if this day was any indication. He nodded, sitting up, looking up at Aziraphale. He took the angel’s hands in his and pulled him gently until he was bent just enough that Crowley could put his arms around his neck. “Yes, I want that, Angel.”

“Will you kiss me, Crowley?”

“Any and every time.” Crowley stretched up and started just above Aziraphale’s collar, and moved his way slowly along his jaw, before giving a small pull, bringing him closer. Aziraphale stood on one foot, placing his other knee to the side of Crowley’s, leaning into his kiss. He had a hand around the demon’s neck, fingers through the hair on the back of his head, as he kept his balance with his other hand on Crowley’s shoulder. Feeling a tongue tickling him, he parted his lips as Crowley indulged, tasting him with a quiet sound that was somewhere between a moan and a sigh. He pulled back after a moment. “You know, tea and biscuits always taste better this way.” 

Aziraphale chuckled, replying, “Not nearly as filling, though.” He moved away and settled himself on the sofa, making sure everything he wanted was in reach, not that it couldn’t be made to be in reach later, but as he said, no point in using a miracle to be lazy. He opened his arms, inviting Crowley to lie down. He wasn’t expecting the feeling of joy that spread through him as Crowley placed his head on his lap, clasping his hands over his stomach, and looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed Crowley’s forehead. 

Crowley continued to gaze up at the angel. **His** angel. He felt fingers lightly threading through his hair, and he melted further into the sofa cushions with a drawn out sound of content. He realized his eyes had closed and he snapped them open again. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to sleep, or to keep this view. The fingers continued to pet him, occasionally giving a light scratch or small tug. He was sure that this may be the best feeling he could remember in the last few thousand years. Barring each kiss from Aziraphale, that is. 

Aziraphale basked in the warmth of Crowley’s gaze, feeling it from the top of his head to his feet. He gently placed his other hand on Crowley’s cheek, barely rubbing his thumb on the bone and soft skin there. After a few moments, Aziraphale took hold of Crowley’s hands and lifted them to his lips, gently kissing a knuckle on each before lowering them again. Crowley let out a long breath, and couldn’t help shifting, nuzzling his face into Aziraphale. 

The angel smiled softly at the demon and continued moving his fingers through his hair. “Rest now, my dear.” 

Crowley closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to rhythmic breathing, the occasional page turn, and under it all, the steady beat of Aziraphale’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much. I hope they aren't too sappy!


	5. Unthinkable events and the Comfort that follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Effortless Intimacy, Chapter Five, read by Quefish](https://youtu.be/PBEuwwGGrvY)

Crowley was smiling again. It was rather getting on his nerves, being caught out in public smiling. Not smirking, or snickering, as a proper demon should. Smiling. It was alright when Aziraphale was around, couldn’t not do; but on his own while walking through the park?

He was thinking of his naps. Even the 19th century snooze couldn’t hold a candle to how rested he felt after his naps now. Of course, had Aziraphale been playing with his hair during _that_ sleep, he may never have remembered how to walk after. Almost a century of sleeping on an angel’s lap while he ran his fingers through your hair? He may have discorporated … it may have been worth it. He wasn’t sure what exactly the angel got out of watching him nap, but he was selfish enough to not stop regardless.

It wasn’t every evening, or even every other evening, but perhaps once a week, Aziraphale would invite him to nap. It was usually an evening with no alcohol, although there was the one night that he had tried to nap after a few bottles of wine, but couldn’t on account of the angel’s inability to stop giggling. He wasn’t able to stop chuckling at the angel’s giggling, and eventually he had sat back up and indulged in kissing Aziraphale senseless instead. Aziraphale was always the affectionate sort, but he had become almost clingy that night. Crowley wasn’t quite sure what had crossed the angel’s mind, but he suddenly had a need to sober up, which of course, Crowley agreed to. Once sober, he lounged with his legs over Aziraphale’s knees for a bit before heading back to his flat. 

It had been quite a while, months even, since napping had been added to their … friendship? Partnership? Relationship? They’d never really discussed it, what they were. Considering their history. It didn’t really seem necessary, they just _were_. Crowley wasn’t sure if he needed it defined for his benefit or Aziraphale’s, and then again, why bother, really. Not like the local shop was going to have a greeting card that applied to them anyway. 

Crowley stopped off and picked up one of Aziraphale’s favorite teas, and a slice of something that he was sure Aziraphale would enjoy, on his way to the bookshop. He was hoping to be invited for a nap, it had been a few days, and despite still sleeping in and enjoying his own bed, napping on the angel was so much better. He hadn’t come out and asked yet, he always waited for Aziraphale to offer. 

Upon arriving at the bookshop, he could taste something in the air, something different, and less jovial than usual. He made his way inside, and finishing a quick look around, took off his sunglasses. “Angel? I brought you something that you’ll say is scrumptious … but don’t ask me what it is, I buy by look, not flavor.” He continued through the bookshop, peeking into the back room and finding no Aziraphale. He went back around to the staircase and headed up to the second floor. “Aziraphale?” 

Crowley found Aziraphale sitting in one of the reading chairs in a corner, looking unhappy. “Hello, my dear. I’m sorry, I’m a bit out of sorts.” 

The demon gave a small smile and sat on the arm of the chair, putting his arm around the angel and kissing the top of his head. “How many?”

“Three!”

Crowley had to blink, surprised. “How did that happen, that seems so excessive?”

“At first I wasn’t really paying attention, I was thinking about dinner,” Aziraphale leaned into the demon’s side embrace. “The young man was going on about a lady-friend he was hoping to … not woo, but more to make comfortable. She has apparently been terribly ill and was finding no joy in life. I was nodding and being encouraging as he spoke on and on. He mentioned her favorite writers and I commented that she had excellent taste. Then the young man smiled and handed me the books.”

“Then you realized he’d been asking you if it was a good idea and you had agreed?”

Aziraphale nodded. “I would have argued, of course, but he was so hopeful and had such an honest heart. How could I not? I closed the bookshop after he left, I couldn’t be trusted not to sell again.” Aziraphale looked positively horrified and intimidated by the thought, as though someone would send him a rude letter for being out of control. 

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t care, Angel. You never would have let him get away with your books if you thought they wouldn’t be appreciated. Come downstairs with me, eat the sugary concoction, and I’ll make your tea.” The mischievous demon kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head again and slid off the chair, pulling Aziraphale with him as he put on his best temptation voice. “I’m pretty sure it has a chocolate cream on the inside, can you just feel it? Melting on your tongue, clearing the day away ... “

Aziraphale was allowing himself to be gently led to the stairs, the start of a smile appearing on his face. “Did you get it from the little cafe around the corner, or was the bakery open?” 

“Cafe … they put fresh berries on top … juicy, popping in your mouth …” Crowley knew he didn’t really need to put so much purr and work into this particular temptation, but he found it fun, and it was bound to make Aziraphale laugh as well. He turned around as he started down the stairs, but didn’t let go of the angel’s hand. 

“Hmmm, you are definitely making it sound irresistible, my dear.” Aziraphale stopped as Crowley reached the floor, stopping on the next step. He truly enjoyed this vantage point, just barely taller than Crowley. He was never upset by the limits of his corporation, and indeed, could change it if he truly wanted, but he never saw the point in it. However, since the first time they had kissed with Aziraphale being taller, he found it was a very heady feeling. Aziraphale gave a gentle tug on Crowley’s hand. “You are such a wily tempter, I find myself quite wanting something else as well.”

The demon relished the moments like this, Aziraphale looking at him with fondness, knowing that he was cherished. Neither had been able to give voice to the love they had, but they both knew it nonetheless. “What would that be then? I’m afraid I didn’t bring supper … perhaps you were wanting cocoa instead of tea?” Crowley raised his eyebrow and gave a cheeky smirk as he stepped closer.

“Hmm, perhaps that is what I wanted. Thank you for knowing me so well, my dear.” Aziraphale made to walk past Crowley with a cheeky grin of his own. He had barely even started to lift his foot when Crowley squeezed his hand.

“Please, Angel? Kiss me?” 

“I suppose that is a much better temptation than cocoa,” Aziraphale took Crowley’s face in both hands, framing him, as he leaned closer. “Always.” 

The kiss was sweet. Slow and pleasant as they simply moved their lips together in a rhythm they had gotten very good at. Crowley’s hands curled around Aziraphale’s lower arms, holding him in place as much as he was being held in place. 

Aziraphale leaned back first, sighing contentedly. He opened his eyes to see the demon gazing up at him with such deep emotion it took his breath away. He leaned back in, placing a final, gentle kiss on Crowley’s lips, and then his forehead. “My dear, that enhanced my day an astonishing amount already, I’m not sure whatever delicacy you’ve brought could ever improve on it. But I am eager to try.”

They moved to the sofa, Crowley insisting that Aziraphale sit and he would bring everything to him. The pastry and a cup of tea were brought out, and Aziraphale enjoyed both in his customary and thorough way. Once finished, Crowley returned the dishes to the kitchen with a snap, earning a slightly reproachful glance from the angel for his lazy magic. There was no heat behind it, but more of a token glance out of principle. He was still thinking about the books, and being both happy and sad about the exchange.

The demon watched him, his face flitting between thoughts and feelings. “Aziraphale? May I offer you one last suggestion? Something to maybe soothe the day away?”

Aziraphale looked at him fondly. “Of course, what shall I try?”

Crowley shifted himself a bit, and offered his lap. “Lie down, Angel, take a nap?”

“Oh! Well, I … I suppose I could try that. You’re sure you don’t mind? I’d feel a terrible host?”

“Host? Angel, I may as well already live here in the shop. I more feel that I am visiting my flat than I feel like a visitor here.” Crowley gave another small gesture and reached out to Aziraphale with a playful grin. “Shall I put on the temptation voice again? I can do that if it would make you feel like less of a bad host.”

Aziraphale gave a genuine laugh, before accepting Crowley’s hand. “No, my dear, you are tempting enough on your own.” He moved to lay his head on Crowley’s lap. Crowley did not release his hand, instead moving so his arm was resting over Aziraphale’s shoulder. He brought their hands up to kiss Aziraphale’s palm before bringing their hands to rest just over Aziraphale’s heart. “Oh … thank you.” He gazed up at Crowley quietly for a few minutes as he began to relax. “I don’t believe I’ve ever made clear how lovely your eyes are, my dear. But I do so like to look at them. It flustered me the first time I was unable to see them … in Rome, do you recall? I just babbled something ridiculous while trying to get my bearings.”

“Of course I remember, Aziraphale. You asked if I was still a demon. And I was in a really bad mood that day. Temptation gone the wrong way, I was there to drown my disappointment, until a certain angel offered to tempt me. Who would be able to stay upset after that?” Crowley felt a warmth that had nothing to do with temperature reaching through him as Aziraphale looked up at him. It grew with the comment about his eyes. He began carding his fingers through the blond curls hoping it would have the same effect on the angel as it did on him. 

“Oh .. oh my …” Aziraphale’s eyes rolled as they closed, in the same way they would at a particularly delicious dessert that he was focusing on savoring. His lips parted as he took a slow breath, turning his face slightly towards Crowley. Taking another slow breath, he made another soft sound of luxury as he relaxed further and became less careful, and more impulsive. “You know, I quite like your scent as well. Rich and full, spiced, savory.” The angel was gently moving his head back and forth, seeming to revel in the sensations, slowly chasing every movement in his hair.

Crowley gave a gentle test scratch and heard a soft sigh, however when he gave the gentle tugs as Aziraphale often did, he was rewarded with a surprised, but satisfied, “Oh … “

He continued running his fingers through Aziraphale’s soft hair, completely content. “Go to sleep, Angel.”

Aziraphale fell asleep realizing why Crowley seemed to covet the offer to take a nap so much. 

The demon felt all the stress of the day fall away from Aziraphale as he slid into a much needed rest. He could feel the peacefulness radiating calmly from the lovely creature sleeping in his lap slowly taking him over. As he felt the slow heartbeat under his hand, and allowed his eyes to roam over the form lying in his lap, Crowley suddenly understood how the angel could watch him sleep, and why he would enjoy it so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this coming slower than the other chapters, I was hoping to keep up a good schedule, but it may slow with home demands coming up. Thank you again so much for reading :)


	6. A Delicious Flashback for a Delectable Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Effortless Intimacy, Chapter Six, read by Quefish](https://youtu.be/SxbANCQwpsc)

Aziraphale was in exceptional spirits in the weeks that followed. He had taken to napping on Crowley’s lap every time he was offered. The third time it was suggested, the question was barely finished before he was gazing up at Crowley, head in his lap. His focus was dedicated to the pleasure of the experience, as though the simple act of falling asleep was the most delicate dessert. He found himself watching Crowley’s hands when they were talking, knowing exactly how exquisite they felt in his hair. Aziraphale was well aware that his enjoyment of more human activities was looked down on by his former superiors. Hedonism was a sin of course, but Aziraphale would argue that it was definitely more harmless than others; he couldn’t understand why thoroughly enjoying something that was in fact meant to be thoroughly enjoyed would be wrong. Shouldn’t effort be rewarded? 

Aziraphale had just settled in on what was agreed as ‘his side’ of the sofa with a book and a glass of wine. He wasn’t expecting Crowley, technically he never expected him unless a plan had been made. He was always hopeful, but expectations lead to disappointment, and Aziraphale preferred to think positively whenever possible. Aziraphale tried very hard not to jump up joyfully when he heard the door open. Since he knew he had locked it, there was only one person who could have simply opened it. 

“Aziraphale! You’d better not be too comfortable!” Crowley came in, large and loud, a smile on his face. He plopped down right next to him and pulled off his sunglasses, smirking. “Kiss me, Angel.”

Aziraphale had simply enjoyed watching the demon’s entrance to the back room. He could be so vivacious when the mood struck him, and when it did, he was beauty in motion. He heard the gentle command and smiled. “If you insist, my dear.” He placed his palm on Crowley’s cheek as he leaned in. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent he almost craved now, before stopping. Confused, he looked up into Crowley’s eyes. “What … how … ”

Crowley’s smirk turned into a wide grin as he repeated himself. “Kiss me, Angel.” He looked into Aziraphale’s wide, questioning eyes and saw that he seemed frozen. Knowing that he may get seriously ‘tutted’ for it, he turned on the temptation. His eyes warm and knowing, his voice low, almost whispery. His body leaned in just enough, but stopped so that it would have to be Aziraphale who closed the gap. “Aziraphale, do you remember that smell … the flavors … so long ago … you sat on a dirt floor in a poor man’s rented room … It was the first time we ate together, it wasn’t planned … All those sweet spices … you were almost purring, it bordered obscene … taste it again … all you have to do is kiss me, Angel … “

There was a slight twinge of guilt as he spoke, but Crowley brushed it away. He knew he wasn’t hurting Aziraphale, not even forcing him to do anything. More reminding him that he wanted something. 

~~~

_They had both needed shelter, and it was pure coincidence that they ended up in the same place. The man spoke a language they hadn’t learned yet, and shared his meal with them. At the end of the meal, after some sweetened water, the man looked positively joyous as he had brought out something small, wrapped carefully. It was the size of a bread, but obviously held great importance to him. He carefully put it close to the fire and let it warm. Crawly, as he was known at the time, and Aziraphale hadn’t spoken much during the meal. The angel had shushed the demon, thinking how rude it would be to hold a conversation while the man sheltering them couldn’t join or understand them. Crawly could see his point, even if it was frustrating. He wasn’t used to keeping his tongue if he wanted to talk, but it seemed important to the angel, and for some reason, he wanted to please the angel. It wasn’t fondness or affection, but shared history and understanding. He had no wish to lose that. _

_The man had been carefully turning his prize, and after a short time, carefully pulled the package from the fire. He began unwrapping it and an amazing fragrance began wafting through the room. It was surprisingly sweet, yet there was a bitterness underlying it that made it smell even better. He was actually looking forward to tasting this, and he wasn’t much on using food for anything other than keeping up his corporation’s needs. The digestive anatomy was definitely not human as it was a bit incomplete, but the nutrients were still necessary, so he ate. This was going to be a different experience, and if the look on Aziraphale’s face was any indication, it appeared it would be new for both of them. _

_Aziraphale’s mouth was parted, inhaling the aroma deeply, eyes focused. It looked like a simple bread round, but the scent was like nothing he’d ever encountered. As the last wrapping came off, he could see the steam escaping from nooks and crannies in the round, and inhaling again, felt his mouth start to water. He looked to Crawly, who seemed just as entranced by this new food. The man gestured in such a way to indicate this was very special, that his family made it, and no one else did. The angel believed that wholly. He’d been to many places and this was completely unique. The man broke off a few pieces, and handed one to each, held one for himself, and carefully rewrapped the round, placing it to the side. _

_They brought the bread up to their noses and took in the smell again. Crawly slowly began eating it, knowing that eating it quickly would likely be an insult. He may be a demon, but you don’t insult the hand that is feeding you something amazing. However if he was eating slowly, Aziraphale was barely eating at all. He broke off small pieces, barely the size of a seed, and would let each morsel fully dissolve before swallowing. Crawly’s instincts told him that something rather significant was happening, something that changed everything, and he started hanging on every detail. _

_He studied the man’s look and style of dress, different ornaments he had with his belongings, colors. He took notice of what he had fed them before. He saw the look of pleasure on the man’s face at having shared something so precious, seeing how appreciated it was. But he mainly watched Aziraphale. The angel looked rapturous, his eyes closed as he brought each nibble into his mouth, his tongue coming just to his lip as his fingers drew near. The sounds the angel was making were mesmerizing on their own. Listening to Aziraphale almost made Crawly believe that his taste buds must have been taken away when he Fell since he wasn’t getting the same experience. Aziraphale couldn’t help it anymore, he started talking, trying to tell the man how delicious his bread was, asking how to make it, thanking him profusely. And in between each exclamation, he would return to the bread for a few more morsels before starting to speak again. _

_When the portion was gone, Crawly saw the look on the angel’s face. Obviously wanting more, but knowing how rude it would be to ask. The man offered them some soft blankets to sleep on, and in the morning, gave them a few fruits, and some more sweetwater, and they went on their way. _

_Aziraphale turned to the demon. “I think that I may never know the same joy as I did with that bread. I’ve never tasted anything even close to it. And you know he wasn’t local, so I would have no idea where to even ask to get more." He sighed. "Well, memories last longer than food, but I do hope I come across them again." The angel straightened his posture even further than usual and leveled his gaze on the demon. "Now then, Crawly, I can’t imagine how difficult it must have been, being a demon, but your exercise in restraint last night is appreciated. Peace was kept, however this is where we part.”_

_Crawly smirked, “Indeed it is, angel. See you around.” _

Crowley had occasionally brought up that memory and tried to find the man’s family, or anyone who may have information. He would get leads, but they never quite panned out. He had a few humans who he also had looking. He had all but given up a few hundred years ago. He still wanted it, but it was so unlikely now that he lost touch with his contacts. Out of nowhere, a few days ago, he received an odd message, a written letter. He couldn’t read the language, but he recognized his name, so it wasn’t a mistake. However he then remembered his old hunt and immediately left to see if it could possibly be true. 

Against all odds, the small family still existed, still made the bread from home grown ingredients, still wouldn’t share the recipe or sell the bread at a market. He approached them, quite close to begging to purchase even just a single round from them, he could have simply tempted or wiled them into it, but it felt wrong, somehow. As hard as this family worked to keep it safe, and he also didn’t want to cheapen the gift he was about to be able to give. He performed a small blessing for them, knowing it was needed, and in appreciation, they agreed that the Crowley family line would always be welcome in their home. Of course, it would always be him, but they didn’t need to know that. 

~~~

Crowley had warmed and eaten a small piece before entering the bookshop, to make sure it was fresh on his lips. It was every bit as good as he remembered, which meant that his angel was about to have a very good night indeed. “ … all you have to do is kiss me, Angel …” 

Aziraphale’s eyes had become darker as the temptation wove itself around him, he was so afraid … what if it wasn’t the same, and it tainted the memory that he hadn’t thought of in centuries but now recalled with clarity. The angel finally submitted himself to the temptation, allowing it to pull him in, and he closed the space between them to bring their lips together. His tongue stole out and lightly touched the demon’s lips, and a deep sound of want accompanied even that small hint of flavor as the angel’s eyes rolled closed. He found himself leaning even further, turning fully toward the very satisfied demon, bringing his knee onto the sofa to better leverage himself. His hand had never left Crowley’s cheek, but now the other was buried in his hair, gripping lightly to move the demon’s head to the angle that best suited him. His tongue came out firmly, chasing the taste of the delicacy he had so enjoyed into Crowley’s mouth, tracing his teeth, breathing in the scent. 

The unique spices bloomed in his memory, now coupled with the slightly dark taste that surrounded Crowley, and he made a sound of bliss that Crowley would have suggested be illegal, had he been able to think at all. He was being consumed, mouth first, shivers traveling over his skin as Aziraphale continued to grip his hair and indulge in kissing him. Barely could be called a kiss anymore, Crowley almost felt like food. He had kept his arm across the couch and the other was on his lap, his hand in a fist to keep from reaching out. He wanted Aziraphale to enjoy every moment of this tease, before the main course. 

“Oh, Crowley … is that really …?” Aziraphale had broken away just far enough to speak. He had no idea why this particular bread was so irresistible, a visceral experience. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but felt Crowley nod. “How …?”

“Not important, Angel. I found it, went out and brought some home. I’ve picked up a wine that should go well with it. Would you care to come out, lie under the stars, and share with me?”

Aziraphale sat back onto the leg that he didn’t remember kneeling on, looking at Crowley and tears came to his eyes. How long ago had it been, and his demon remembered how he had enjoyed it. How long Crowley must have worked to find it, to bring it to him. A few tears escaped as he smiled. “My dear, I want nothing more in this world right now, than to follow wherever you would take me for this dessert.” 

Crowley reached up and wiped the tears away, smiling. He stood up and put out his hand, bringing Aziraphale to his feet. Demon lips kissed angel hands, an angel embraced a demon, and the two made their way out of the bookshop, Aziraphale snapping the door locked behind them.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, amused. “What was that about frivolous miracles, Aziraphale?” 

“My dear, would you like to stand here and talk about my use of magic, or would you like to go on a delectable picnic?”

Crowley couldn’t snap the Bentley’s doors open, and get behind the wheel, fast enough. And within moments, they were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got away from me, but the next chapter will probably be shorter, we can't not join them on a picnic, right?


	7. Sentiments and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small picnic.
> 
> [Effortless Intimacy, Chapter Seven, read by Quefish](https://youtu.be/PlUtPNxptME)

Aziraphale was almost unnaturally quiet considering how excited Crowley knew he was. He had decided to head just out of London to a field away from bright city lights. He tried not to wax nostalgic very often, instead simply being where and when he was, but finding the bread had put him in a mood. He also wasn’t sure what it was about the bread, it wasn’t as though it had magical properties. Ingredients grown in Her brown earth, mixed by human hands made in Her image, baked by fire given to the humans by … well, by his angel, actually. 

Crowley looked over at Aziraphale in curiosity, did he realize that? That not only had Aziraphale given away his sword to be used to give warmth and protection to Adam and Eve as they set out, and of course it was then used by War (and some very plucky children), but also, gave way to the cooking and baking that he indulged in so. Barely paying attention to the road, he kept the Bentley on course to the field he had scouted out earlier in the day.

“So, where are we heading, my dear? I’m not sure we’ve ever been this way?”

“I found a nice patch of green, actually wanted to look up and watch the stars for once.” He tried to play it off as though it was not an important statement, shrugging. “If that’s alright? We can head somewhere else?”

Aziraphale looked at him softly, and murmured, “Crowley, I go where you go. I would follow you anywhere, and let you drive me anywhere. I am honored and touched beyond words that you’d share that with me.” He reached out and took Crowley’s hand in his, holding it gently. 

Crowley couldn’t help a slight blush from staining his cheeks at having been seen through so easily. He smiled, though, glad to not have to explain himself. “Well, that’s alright then.”

They arrived at the meadow, and walked out to a patch that was shielded from the road. Aziraphale set out a small blanket as Crowley created a fire. Between the bookshop, and the threat in Heaven, he still wasn’t very comfortable allowing the angel near flames, even small and relatively harmless human ones. For his part, the angel was willing to allow this, and never questioned or argued about it, knowing how much Crowley needed the reassurance. He imagined it was the same as he felt about the Holy Water, and Crowley had never brought that up again, thank Somebody. 

Once settled, and the wine open and sufficiently aired, Crowley brought out the bread round and watched Aziraphale’s eyes widen and sparkle. Aziraphale had been thinking of the bread during the drive, and having the same sorts of questions as Crowley had about why it was so delectable. He watched as Crowley placed the bread close to the fire and slowly turned it, as it had been before, and couldn’t think of anything to say. 

Aziraphale noticed the relaxed turn of Crowley’s shoulders, and how there was a small smile gracing his lips. He knew that Crowley wasn’t as enamoured with food as he was, which meant that the smile, all this effort, was all on Aziraphale’s behalf. He became a bit dewy eyed as he watched Crowley, feeling the full weight of the bread’s meaning settling on his soul like a gossamer security blanket. Yet he could think of no words to give to the moment. 

“You know, on the way here, I realized that you are responsible for this bread even existing?” Crowley spoke softly, and in the quiet, his voice was almost musical in the drops and rhythm. Aziraphale tilted his head curiously, but didn’t interrupt. “That sword, would humans have figured it out by then, that fire was a tool to create also, not just destroy? If it hadn’t been handed to them by an angel from Heaven, would they have believed they could use it? Then out of nowhere, we meet up and are treated to a meal. That had this bread you’d never had before, created using the tool you gave them? And I got to be there. I came back later to find the man, but he was gone. I wanted to be able to experience that moment again, hopefully impress you, ‘Oi, fancy seeing you again, oh hey, remember that bread you liked?’ … “ Crowley let out a small chuckle, and Aziraphale still kept quiet, enraptured by the story. Yellow eyes came up, meeting blue eyes that had allowed a few tears to escape, and then looked back down with a small smile crinkling the edges. The bread came away from the fire, and unwrapped from the linens that the family had sent him with. 

Aziraphale poured wine and took a small sip before handing the glass to Crowley, holding out his hand for the bread. He scooted closer, seating himself so his hip was next to Crowley’s knee, facing the opposite way, looking at him. As the wine glass was set to the side, Crowley reached back out for the bread, but Aziraphale held it. “Please, allow me, my dear.”

He broke open the bread and the scent surrounded them. He pulled a piece out, and held it out in front of the demon’s lips. Crowley’s hand came out and cupped his face, his thumb wiping the tears off Aziraphale’s cheeks. As he moved forward to take the bread into his mouth, his other hand wrapped around the angel’s wrist to hold him still. His eyes closed as the morsel slipped past his lips and he kissed the angel’s fingertips before moving back and opening his eyes to look back into the blue eyes he could have written constellations in.

“Angel, I…” Crowley swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. 

Aziraphale leaned forward whispering Crowley’s name as he kissed him tenderly. Pulling back, he began pulling off pieces of bread and feeding Crowley, holding the wine glass for him, and softly kissing his lips. The bread was more than half gone this way before Crowley realized that Aziraphale has not been enjoying any himself, and wasn’t that the whole point of this? He reached for the bread, however Aziraphale didn’t hand it over.

“Crowley, please allow me … You- I … I want this, please. You are so precious to me.”

“Angel, I got this for you to enjoy, not to feed me.”

“You think I’m not enjoying this? My demon, waiting thousands of years looking for something that I enjoyed. The first time we ate together, you recall with such detail. And now you are looking at me as though it was I who hung the stars instead of yourself. You have no idea, how beautiful you are, and how enamoured I am by everything you do while thinking of me. I am truly Blessed to have you in my life, Crowley.”

Crowley choked up a bit, and tried to find a way to lighten the mood, but nothing was coming to mind. He took the angel’s free hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips, kissing the knuckles, then the palm, before resting it on his cheek, suddenly realizing he had been crying. 

Aziraphale set the bread aside and pulled Crowley towards him, onto his lap. He pulled Crowley down gently, licking at his lips before passionately reaching his tongue into Crowley’s mouth, seeking satisfaction. The flavor tingled and flooded him; the spices, sweet and bitter, only being enhanced exponentially by the taste that was Crowley. The demon wrapped his arms around the angel, trying to force his appreciation of the words of praise given to him through the embrace. They held each other tightly, each being inundated with the rampant emotions being shared. The sounds of joy, want, and thanks all meshed together, coming from deep in their chests. 

After a time, the kisses slowed, and Crowley tucked Aziraphale’s face into his neck, whispering, “I don’t deserve this, I’ve done nothing in my existence that has earned this.”

Aziraphale began kissing the demon’s throat feeling the deep sound reverberating through his lips. “My dear Crowley, you deserve it more than any I’ve ever known.” 

Crowley came off of Aziraphale’s lap, wiping his face on a handkerchief that suddenly appeared in the angel’s hand. He raised an amused eyebrow in his direction and opened his mouth to make a remark when the angel jumped in. “My dear boy, it was in my pocket, you weren’t paying attention.” He grinned at the demon, who was grateful for the break back into lighter moments. “Now, I promise I’ll eat the bread, however I must ask that you bring it back to the fire first. Then as I do, please … tell me about your stars? You brought me to see them, tell me about them?”

Crowley re-wrapped the bread carefully as he had been taught to, and rewarmed the bread. He handed the wine glass to Aziraphale, who took a long sip before handing it back. Once seated, he offered the angel his lap. “Lie down, Angel, and I’ll tell you anything you want.” 

Aziraphale laid his head in his lap, and allowed Crowley to feed him the remainder of the bread while telling him stories about the parts of the heavens he helped create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so appreciative that this has been so well received. Thank you so much to taking the time to read!


	8. Getting Busted and Facing Cake Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley doesn't usually have Aziraphale as a participant in his mischief, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.
> 
> [Effortless Intimacy, Chapter Eight, read by Quefish](https://youtu.be/kjnz_lUb674)

Aziraphale was nicely showing out a pensioner who he actually liked quite a lot. She was delightfully polite and soft-spoken, had interesting questions and a lovely demeanor, and had absolutely no interest in ever buying a book. She would come in, and stand a bit, reading whatever she had pulled out, and then seek out the angel for some conversation about it. Aziraphale had even asked her once, finding himself willing to part with something, if she had seen something she’d wanted to purchase.

“Unfortunately not, young man, so I’ll understand if you’d rather I didn’t come round anymore. Can’t have someone getting in the way of a paying customer.” She had smiled kindly and begun moving towards the door when Aziraphale stopped her.

“No! No, please do stay, I don’t mind your being here in the least. Please, feel free to find a chair and read to your heart’s content and I’ll always be close by if you’d like a bit of a chat.” Had Aziraphale not been an angel, the radiance and gratitude in the woman’s smile may have killed him. She came to the shop twice a week for reading, tea, and conversation, after that.

She was on her way out, once again thanking him, “Mr Fell, you come from good stock, you do. Thank you for the tea, and reading time. You have much more interesting books than the library!”

“Mrs Aglet, as always, it was delightful to see you. Mind the step, see you next week?” Aziraphale noticed that she had looked down the way where a man with a distinctive walk was laughing, heading in their direction.

“My goodness, that young man has more swish than cheeks full of mouthwash! In my prime I couldn’t get my hips to do that!” Mrs Aglet couldn’t help laughing as she looked up at Aziraphale, where she noticed a fondness tinted with humor in his smile. “Oh, I beg your pardon, Mr Fell, I wouldn’t have said anything if I had known you were acquainted with him.”

“Hmm? Oh! No, not at all, Mrs Aglet. He does have quite a noticeable way of moving, and I’m sure he’d thank you for remarking on it.” Aziraphale laughed as Crowley came closer, the demon’s grin bright and full of mischief. 

“Remarking on what, now?” Crowley was, of course, aware of what she had said.

“Oh! Oh, no, nothing, Mr- uh … ?” She looked quite embarrassed at having been caught out. 

“Crowley. And nevermind all that,” Crowley leaned down as he spoke. 

Aziraphale decided to spare her any further embarrassment. “So, Mrs Aglet, next week? There’s a dear, have a safe trip home!”

Aziraphale turned to Crowley as the woman walked away. He tried to look disapproving of Crowley’s flustering of Mrs Aglet, but he couldn’t stop smiling instead. He held the door open a bit wider, welcoming him inside. 

“And what has put you in such high spirits, my dear?” Crowley turned to answer, but Aziraphale put his hand up with a smirk and raised eyebrow. “No, answer in a moment. I’d quite prefer your lips be doing something else first.” 

Crowley didn’t bother pulling the sunglasses off as he closed the two-step gap between them. He decided on a bit of theatrics, his hand cradling Aziraphale’s cheek, and an arm around his waist. He dipped just slightly before pausing, giving Aziraphale a saucy smirk before kissing him. 

Aziraphale felt quite swept off his feet, as his arms came around Crowley’s neck. He was barely getting started enjoying the kiss when the bell over the door rang. He found himself looking at Mrs Aglet upside down as she stammered an apology, blushing to the roots of her blue tinted hair. He pulled himself upright next to a very self satisfied demon who decided at that moment to saunter through the shelves of the bookshop. 

“Oh, Mr Fell, now I feel even worse, commenting on your friend’s walk.”

“No, no, as I said, he quite enjoys the attention.” Aziraphale was straightening his bowtie to give himself something to do with his hands. “Was there something else you needed, Mrs Aglet?” 

“Yes, I left my scarf in my chai-” A hand came out of nowhere dangling her scarf. “Oh, yes, there it is. Thank you, young man.” 

Crowley circled behind Aziraphale, with a smile and a nod, “You’re welcome.” 

Mrs Aglet excused herself with a giggle and a wave. Just before closing the door, she popped her head back in and smiled at the two men. “You know, perhaps you should check your door locks next time, Mr Fell. Unless your friend enjoys that attention also?” She disappeared, laughing, as she closed the door behind her. 

“I like her, Angel.”

“You did that on purpose, demon!” 

“Well, yeah … but I knew she had the humor for it, if it makes you feel any better?”

Aziraphale had never fainted, but he suddenly understood all of those writers who used it as a response to surprise. He took a deep breath, and moved to lock the door. “I am aware she does, yes, Crowley. I was less worried about her than me, though. You know I cherish you, but I do rather prefer that sort of thing be private?”  


Crowley tried very hard to feel chastened, but didn’t quite make it. He did not like his angel being unhappy, though. “Alright, Angel. Won’t happen again. Just thought it would be a laugh.”

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley and nodded, smiling. “I know, and I usually am able to see the humor in your acts, can even see it in this one, however would still prefer not to be a subject next time.” He walked to Crowley and put his arms around his waist, leaning his cheek to hear the demon’s heart. He then leaned back and looked at Crowley with a sly smile. “Now, whatever shall you do to make it up to me, hm?” 

Crowley broke out in a grin and moved to kiss Aziraphale, but missed when the angel stepped back. “Oh, no no, my dear boy. That is a reward. You do understand there must be some sort of consequence first? I’m not sure what exactly would work, though.” Aziraphale still had a smile that were he not pouting, Crowley would have taken better note of.

The demon grumbled about having been punished enough already. “Like what, sending me to bed without supper?” 

“Oh no, you don’t enjoy supper as I do.”

“No, but I do need to eat, Angel. This corporation doesn’t run on happy thoughts and deep breaths.”

“I know that, my dear, which is why I would never put you in harm’s way like that.” Aziraphale reached out and patted the demon’s cheek affectionately. “However, Oh! Oh yes, I quite like that idea.” The angel stepped into the shelves looking for a book. 

“You going to keep me guessing, Angel? Want me to clean for you?”

“Of course not, I’d never find anything again! Now it should be just, ah! Yes, here it is!” Aziraphale emerged from the stacks and gestured for Crowley to precede him up the stairs. “To my flat, my dear.”

The demon slowed a bit, but continued on. In all the years of the bookshop existing, he could count on one hand the number of times he had been inside the angel’s private rooms. The back room and the sofa, yes. Upstairs reading nook, sure. They reached the flat and Aziraphale ushered him inside as though this was normal, and he led the way into a small yet cozy sitting area. He sat on the sofa and patted the cushion next to him, which Crowley immediately occupied, and then handed him the book.

“The Compleat Housewife?” Crowley smirked and snickered. “Shouldn’t you have proposed first before assuming I’d marry you?”

Aziraphale beamed at him, laughing, replying, “Oh, my dear Crowley, as though you wouldn’t!” His cheeks took on a lovely pink as he leaned forward and gave Crowley a lingering kiss on the cheek. “No, my dear, I want you to bake for me. Choose any of the cakes in this book, they are all delicious, and no one has made one of Miss Eliza’s cakes in so long.”

“You what?! Aziraphale, I can’t cook! I barely taste things!” Crowley was looking at him as though he had gone completely nutters. 

“Crowley, this is what I am asking you, I won’t force you of course. But I would so like you to try?” 

The demon looked at the angel’s slightly begging face, the eyebrows drawn up in the middle, and he knew that no matter how badly he failed, he was going to try his best to please his angel. “You know, this punishment doesn’t really fit the crime.”

“Ah, but the reward for trying won’t fit the work, either.” Aziraphale looked at him, eyes full of affection and promise. “And I’m not expecting it tonight, of course.”

“Not tonight? Then when am I in your flat, Angel?”

“Well, I’m not quite sure, but … I suppose I wanted you to feel welcome everywhere I may be. I’m not always in the bookshop, after all. Although I do try to spend most of my time there in case you visit, so I don’t miss you. And I would miss you a great deal, were you to leave, not finding me in the bookshop.” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, and reached out to take his hands. “You see, I would never take you away from your travels, I know you enjoy them so. And I would never try to keep you in one place, or change who you are. You are so quick and clever. So, I cherish the time we spend together, and I wouldn’t want to miss it simply because I wasn’t where you expect. So, now, I am letting you know that … well, you are welcome everywhere.”

“Angel, kiss me? Please?”

Aziraphale didn’t answer, instead coming forward, just far enough to bring Crowley onto his lap, looking up at him. “No.” Crowley barely had time to make a disappointed sound before he continued. ”I want you to kiss me, Crowley. Show me-”

The demon cradled the angel’s face in his hands and didn’t let him finish, he wouldn’t have survived hearing more praise and declarations. He drew back and kissed him gently, remembering the first time he’d wanted to kiss the lips that he was now permitted to. Then his fingers wove into the back of Aziraphale’s head, holding his blonde curls gently as he changed the angle of the kiss. He immersed himself, kissing him passionately, claiming his mouth, tasting the ghosts of what the angel had eaten that day. The demon gripped the hair slightly tighter and heard the angel’s want, felt it vibrating through his tongue, felt the angel’s arms wrapping around him, confining him strongly. As though he ever wanted to escape this.  


What felt like hours later, they parted, breathing heavily. Their foreheads together, as they started to calm. “Aziraphale, it’s a good thing you never kissed me before. We would have completely missed Armageddon … and the Blitz … ducks … I may never have gotten any tempting done at all.”

Crowley moved off of Aziraphale’s lap, standing and picking up the cookbook, then taking a few steps to lean on a wall to gaze at Aziraphale. “Angel, you are temptation itself. I have no idea how I stay away, and I have no idea how I’m going to survive you.” He started to flip through the cookbook.

“Well, I certainly hope you figure it out. At some point, I do plan on taking you up on that offer of showing me the wonders of a longer nap.” 

Crowley looked up and met Aziraphale’s eyes. “I’ll wait as long as it takes, Angel.” He got the pleasure of watching the blush spread over his cheeks and turned back to the cookbook. “Wait, do all of these ingredients even exist anymore?!”

Aziraphale stood and walked over to pat Crowley’s cheek affectionately. “My dear boy, you found bread from thousands of years ago, I am confident that only a few hundred years will be easy as can be. Your search should be quick work!” 

“I can’t wait,” Crowley muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the kudos and lovely comments you leave. They give me such joy and really make my day. As always, thank you for reading!


	9. Baking and Tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley bakes, Aziraphale tastes.
> 
> [Effortless Intimacy, Chapter Nine, read by Quefish](https://youtu.be/rnHyp2IqYCA)

“Nice cake, seed cake, almond cake, Nun’s cake … well, that’s right out … “ Crowley was back at his flat, having been gently shoo’d away by Aziraphale. “None of these sound very good at all. They were probably just the best at the time.” He sighed and continued to flip through the book, affecting a lilt in his speech. “‘No magic now my dear boy’ … “

After looking at multiple recipes that all sounded the same as far as he was concerned, he tossed the book to the side and peered into his kitchen. The basics were all there, building code of course, but he’d never really used any of it other than the fridge. Did he even own things to mix in or with? He groaned and wondered if the ‘no magic’ rule applied to getting pans and bowls or only the actual baking part. “Sod it, I’ll work on the ingredients, but I’m not heading to C+B to find baking pans.” He snapped his fingers and heard a small clanging as a cake pan, a few bowls, and a hand mixer all appeared on his counter. 

The demon picked up the book again, skimming through what passed for the sweeter part of the book. “Why couldn’t he have asked for a cream? That looks downright doable. Maybe I’ll do that as well, in case the cake is a disaster. Cake … cake cake cake … why is this a seed cake and that is a good seed cake … “ He finally decided on something that had a long list of ingredients, but at least he’d heard of all of them. “Plumb-cake. Hasn’t got any plums in, but I’m not the writer, so … “ He actually wrote his grocery list down and headed to the shops. 

Nearly two hours later, a disgruntled demon came back into the flat, carrying shopping bags. He was only slightly less disgruntled than you’d expect because in his shopping, he stumbled on a rather helpful pepper pot who had noticed his unease and decided that he needed help immediately. He was slightly stunned when she started talking to him as though he had asked for direction, but listened once he realized she may know what she was talking about. He brought everything into his kitchen and got started.

~~~

“What the Heaven is this?!” Crowley pulled his latest attempt out of the oven, looking at something that looked half burned and half raw. He marched to the bin and upturned the pan before snapping it clean. By his count, this was failure number four. “Right, this shouldn’t be this hard. An oven is easier to use than a fire, for Hell’s sake!” 

He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass as he glared at the cookbook, glarefully. After indulging in half of the bottle, he decided to try something else and started a fire in the grate. “Alright Eliza, one more time, yeah?”

Crowley measured ingredients like they were made with Holy Water, taking his time. He really didn’t want to do this again. Once he had the paper in the pan, and the batter on top, he grabbed the wine bottle and made his way to the fire. He took his time, allowing it to bake and rise. He wasn’t sure it was anything to brag about, other than it didn’t explode like one of the attempts. He was confident enough that it was done a while later and brought it back to set on the counter. While it cooled, he tried the lemon cream recipe, thinking that maybe it would go on top of the cake, or if the cake was unsalvageable, on its own.

~~~

The angel had decided to keep the bookshop closed, instead simply reading most of the day. He also took a walk, giving a few subtle blessings as he traveled. He was wondering if he had gone a bit too far with Crowley the previous afternoon. He knew as well as anyone, and better than almost everyone, who the demon was deep inside. Regardless of good deeds and intentions, he was still a demon with a mischievous streak. He was also aware that Crowley had no interest in cruelty, which is how it was so easy to care so deeply for him. Everyone deserves a little fun, and as long as no one is damaged … well, you can’t change a tiger’s stripes after all. He had enjoyed helping Crowley in the past, if he were being honest with himself, and he had been better at it than he felt an angel really should have been. 

“If he was truly uncomfortable, he would have said something, I’m sure.” Aziraphale nodded, slightly embarrassed, at someone who gave him a look, and he realized he was talking to himself again. He made his way back to the bookshop and let himself inside. He noted that the shop may have been locked, but it definitely wasn’t as he left it. He followed the oddest scent up his stairs and into his private rooms where he found a cake on his small table, next to a covered bowl. Aziraphale’s heart sped up a bit when he realized that Crowley had taken his invitation to be comfortable anywhere he himself may be, to heart.

“Oh, Crowley …” Aziraphale had tears in his eyes as he turned to Crowley who was lounging on the sofa. It was the oddest, warmest feeling of home, coming back and seeing him in his private sitting room. “Already? I wasn’t expecting you for a few days!”

“Nah, you think I’d stay away that long? It’s like you don’t know me at all, Aziraphale.” Crowley grinned cheekily and stood up, walking to take Aziraphale into his arms, leaning his cheek on his soft curls. He felt the angel sigh and relax into his embrace. “Have I ever been able to say no to you?”

“No, I don’t suppose you have, my dear. I’m sorry that I haven’t shown the same to you. I hope I have been making up for my shortcomings, though?” Aziraphale sounded rather chagrined by this knowledge which made him question his handling of the situation even more. “Crowley, I wish I hadn’t asked you to bake. It was terribly unfair of me, and I am sorry.”

“Nah, wasn’t so bad, really.” Crowley thought back to the third attempt which had set his oven on fire, and chuckled. “Ok, it was bad, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” He kissed Aziraphale’s forehead and stepped back. “I make no promises, Angel.”

“I am thrilled beyond expectation that you even tried, dear. Now, shall we? Would you put the kettle on?” Crowley moved to do as Aziraphale asked, making the tea as he knew the angel took it. “What is in the bowl?”

“Err, backup. In case the cake is rubbish.” Crowley shrugged at Aziraphale’s curious look, but didn’t continue.

Aziraphale cut the cake and took a sniff. Well, that isn’t exactly how he remembered Miss Eliza’s baking, but he wasn’t expecting it to be. “Which did you choose?”

“Plumb cake. Which can’t be right, since there are no plums in the damn thing at all.” Crowley was eyeing the cake warily, as though something may happen, and was visibly relieved when Aziraphale pulled a slice out with no repercussions. The slice, which surprisingly did look like cake, was plated and offered to Crowley, who held his hand up. “No, thanks anyway. I’ve had my fill going through the baking process.”

Aziraphale nodded with a small smile and sat down to try the cake. As he brought it into his mouth, he had a sudden feeling of dread. Not that Crowley would trick him by intentionally making the cake bad, but that it was about to be bad anyway. He chewed and swallowed, coughing a bit, and reached for his tea. When he looked up after dabbing at his mouth, he became aware of how closely and intensely he was being observed. It was the only time he could remember being unnerved by the demon’s eyes, not by the actual eyes of course, more the look in them being directed at _him_. Those eyes were in a face that was very concerned, now. The eyebrows turned in. the mouth screwed into a thin line. Aziraphale put his hand up and began to reassure him, but his throat was very dry still, and he began coughing, which turned into a laugh as he drained his teacup. 

“Perhaps we should leave Miss Eliza’s recipes alone in future.” The angel smiled, and reached for Crowley’s hand. “There’s nothing wrong with the flavor, my dear, the currants were delightful. Perhaps proportions of the other ingredients have been perfected these days by modern bakers. Or it could very well be that I am simply taste spoiled by the amazing concoctions I can get today.”

Crowley allowed Aziraphale to squeeze his hand reassuringly, even as his other arm was crossed over his chest. “Nothing wrong with the bread, though,” he muttered sullenly.

“That is a different matter entirely, and you are well aware of that. I will not allow that sort of talk from you, Crowley. As I said, this was an unfair task I gave, and I am completely confident that my demon has made the best anyone could have done with that recipe.” Aziraphale was giving Crowley a level look that brooked no argument until the demon finally shrugged and relaxed, still in an ornery mood. “Now, what is this other thing you’ve brought?”

Crowley’s mood actually visibly lightened and he gave the cheeky grin that Aziraphale so enjoyed seeing. “This will fix you up. Much better than the cake.” He brought spoons, handed one to the angel, and uncovered the bowl, revealing a cream that looked soft and tasty. He made a gesture of welcome, inviting Aziraphale to the first taste. 

Aziraphale dipped his spoon; the cream was thick enough to make a small dome, but not so thick he was anticipating it being heavy. When his spoon broke the surface, a fresh and crisp lemon scent filled the room and his eyes opened in delighted surprise. “Oh! Oh this will be delicious!” 

Crowley hung on the angel’s expression of pleasure, watching the nuance of expressions as he rolled the cream, making sure he caught every flavor. A smile of satisfaction crossed the angel’s face as he finished his spoon and Crowley allowed himself a proud smile.

“Oh, Crowley, this is lovely, but you didn’t need to stop anywhere to cover up for the cake. Where did you get this? I haven’t seen it at our cafe ‘round the corner.” Aziraphale was already reaching for another spoon of the cream.

“I didn’t stop anywhere, Angel. This was in that housewife book and it looked simple enough. I knew the cake wasn’t a good bet, so … “ He shrugged, nonchalantly, as though he didn’t have a brain full of glee at watching Aziraphale indulging on the bowl. “I take it’s alright, then?”

Aziraphale was polishing off his third spoon already and he looked up at Crowley earnestly, “No, this is far more than alright. My dear, this is simply amazing.” He sat back on his chair, getting a bit dewy eyed. “You made this for me … I didn’t ask … Thank you.” He put as much feeling and sincerity as he could into his appreciation, still feeling it to be inadequate. 

“Yeah, well. S’worth it to me. I knew it’d make my angel happy, and that makes me happy.” Crowley shrugged as though he hadn’t said something extraordinary. He watched a tear escape as Aziraphale calmly stood and moved the cake to a counter, the bowl of cream to the fridge, and Crowley started to become slightly concerned. Barely a breath passed before the demon’s lap was overtaken by the angel and he found himself being kissed soundly, his face being held in cool and gentle palms. 

“You are unbelievable,” Aziraphale whispered. His eyes opened, fully crying as he looked into Crowley’s wide and slightly alarmed yellow eyes. “How will I ever deserve your attention? My beautiful demon … “ He leaned in to kiss Crowley again, tenderly. Allowing himself to slowly move his lips all over his face before returning to the demon’s lips, muffling the deep sounds of yearning coming from both of them. “You devastate me with your charm, you utterly beautiful being.”

Aziraphale remained perched on Crowley’s lap, touching his face, throat, and hands, his lips following his fingers as best they could. The demon’s arms wound around, his hands gripping into the angel’s coat. They lingered in the chair until the only light left was from the moon coming in through the window. 

Crowley laid his face into Aziraphale’s throat, placing kisses where he could reach before simply resting, his ear over Aziraphale’s heart. He melted into Aziraphale’s arms, humming contentedly. What demon had such an existence as he did? None, for none of them had Aziraphale. Once again, he didn’t understand it, wasn’t sure he deserved it, but he was far too selfish to give it up. 

“What do you have planned for tomorrow, my dear?” Crowley hear the soft murmur coming from above his head. 

“Juss the ducks, really … “ Crowley spoke slowly, lazily. “Why, got sum’n in mind?”

Aziraphale chuckled softly, more of a breath of laughter than anything. “My darling boy, you have entirely too much interest in the poor ducks.” He had started rubbing Crowley’s back idly, trailing his fingertips down his spine and back up. “I didn’t have anything in mind, but I was rather hoping for an invitation to join you, whatever you do tomorrow.”

Crowley sat up, with a grin before straightening himself far more than usual, and in a far more dignified manner than someone should be able to, with a lap full of an ethereal being who had just kissed him so exquisitely. “My dear Angel, if you have time tomorrow wherein you have no prior responsibilities needing your attendance, would you perhaps be amenable to accompany me on a walk through the park to feed and play with the ducks?”

Aziraphale laughed loudly, before kissing Crowley quickly and saying, “Yes, I would love to, my dear Demon.”

Crowley helped Aziraphale stand up before rising out of the chair and the two made their way to the door of the bookshop. He leaned down, indulging in one last kiss. “Then, I’ll call you tomorrow … Good night, Angel.”

“I would like nothing more. Enjoy your sleep, my dear.” Aziraphale closed the door gently behind Crowley and locked it. He then smiled the smile of someone who was utterly overwhelmed by something indescribably precious before turning and heading back to his rooms to enjoy another spoon or two of cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am utterly overwhelmed by your kudos and comments and appreciate every single one as though it is the first I ever received. Thank you so much!
> 
> Also, I must admit, while I _did_ know the ending, these two have a mind of their own and I have no idea where this is going anymore! I will keep writing until they have told me their story is done, though. Maybe they'll come 'round to my way of thinking later :D


	10. Delivering Treats, and Getting Rewarded

Aziraphale had rationed the cream as best as he could, no more than one spoon in the morning, and two in the evening. He was very lucky that Crowley had made so much, and that he was able to keep it fresher than a human would have. As it was, he was able to enjoy lemon cream for almost two weeks before it was gone. 

Crowley stepped into the bookshop carrying a small parcel and saw that Aziraphale was speaking gently to a customer who was upset about something. He listened in for a moment, making sure there was no attempt to buy books happening but could only really figure out that Aziraphale wasn’t put out by the conversation at all. He walked past them, giving a small smile to Aziraphale as he made his way to the staircase. He made his way into the private rooms, putting the parcel into the fridge before tossing his sunglasses aside and lounging on the sofa in the sitting room. He didn’t have long to wait before he heard footsteps approaching the door.

Crowley stood and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale in greeting, placing a kiss on his head. He felt the weight of the angel’s arms coming around him. “What happened, Angel?”

“The young man downstairs was here months ago, I had accidentally sold a few books to him to help a young lady. He was here returning the books, she’s passed on. He was quite pleased to have made her happier at the end, and she wrote a very kind note to me that he delivered.” Aziraphale sighed and nuzzled into Crowley, resting his head on the demon’s shoulder. “I was almost hesitant to take the books back, but it would have been dreadful of me to disappoint his intention.”

Crowley nodded, ruffling the angel’s curls. “They are fragile at the end of it all. But she was happy and comfortable as she could have been, I’m sure.” Crowley had no idea, of course, but he’d been witness to enough mourning in his existence to know that is just something you say. He gave the angel a squeeze and held him patiently. 

The angel let out a heavy sigh before stretching up and kissing Crowley’s cheek. “They are, rather. All creatures, great and small, none of them live forever. Even us, there are no guarantees.” He sighed again, and stepped back, taking Crowley’s hands with a smile. “My dear, I am delighted to see you. What are you up to this afternoon?”

“Not much. Was thinking about heading over to France, giving some demonic inspiration to a few fashion designers. But I actually made more cream, if you’re interested?” Crowley affected an innocent tone, as though he wasn’t sure that the offer would be welcome. He was satisfied to see the sparkle reappear in the angel’s blue eyes, as well as a low gasp passing by his parted lips.

“Oh! My dear boy, what have I ever done to be so cared for?” Aziraphale beamed.

“Cared for? Nah, call it what it is, Angel.” The demon deliberately stepped into Aziraphale, making him take steps back until he was against the wall. The angel had a small smile, excited and amused by the playful menacing. Crowley placed his hands on either side of the angel’s head, coming close enough that their noses touched. “You are absolutely spoiled rotten.” 

Aziraphale swallowed, still sporting the small smile and bright eyes. “Well, I suppose I am. What on earth are you going to do about that, my dear?” His eyes darted to Crowley’s lips, before coming back up to look in his eyes again. He started to close his eyes and leaned in slightly, his hands holding Crowley’s slim hips. “Whatever shall you do with me … “ As their lips barely came into contact, Crowley leaned back bringing himself out of range which threw the angel’s balance off causing him to give a small sound of surprise.

“Hmmm … no. What was it you said, ‘That’s a reward’?” Crowley’s unblinking eyes crinkled in a smile at Aziraphale’s confusion. “Interesting question … what _shall_ I do with you?” Crowley started to take a step back, but saw the surprise mingled with hurt on Aziraphale’s face, and felt the hands loosen their hold on his hips. He changed direction quickly, gently pinning the angel in as he began laying kisses on his face. Starting at his temple and moving along his forehead, down his nose, over his cheek, across his jawline, until finally landing on his lips. 

Aziraphale’s hands renewed their grip on Crowley’s hips. He parted his lips and licked at the demon’s lower lip, teasing him, inviting him. Crowley accepted the invitation, and his mouth was gently explored by the demon’s tongue. He brought his body off the wall, closer to Crowley, and wound his arms around him. He gently fisted his hands in the fabric covering Crowley’s back as he felt himself pushed back against the wall again, Crowley pinning him in place with his chest. He let out a small sound, and then he breathed out a small laugh.

“What’s funny, Angel?” Crowley moved to kiss the soft part of Aziraphale’s jaw, just below his ear.

“I couldn’t help but recall the look on that poor woman’s face, at the convent? And imagining what the look would be now that it is actually an intimate moment.” There was a hitch or two in his breath as he spoke, as Crowley continued kissing his jaw.

Crowley narrowed his eyes and brought them nose to nose again. “I’m kissing you, and you’re thinking about nuns?” He raised an eyebrow and allowed himself a small smirk as Aziraphale turned a lovely shade of pink and opened his mouth to respond. “No, no … no getting out of this one, Aziraphale. You really owe me for that one.” He grinned, and Aziraphale visibly relaxed at the reassurance that Crowley wasn’t genuinely upset.

“Well, I suppose I do. What shall it be? I could learn to cook something for you, not from any of my cookbooks, of course.” Aziraphale tried to think of a suitable repayment activity. “Or, maybe I could go with you to France? I’m sure I could think of some terrible inspirations to help your mischief?”

The demon hadn’t actually had anything in mind, but having Aziraphale along in France would be fun. “Nah, you know I’m not as into food as you are, it’s more a means to an end for me. But, yeah, why don’t you come along. Could be fun.”

“My dear, I’d be delighted. Oh no, I likely shouldn’t be delighted if this is a, a _punishment_ of some sort. So, I’m terribly put out by this suggestion, and … and well, I can’t think of how to end that sentence.” Aziraphale smiled as Crowley laughed a genuine laugh before leaning forward and kissing the angel’s forehead.

He stepped back, pulling the angel by the hand. “Well, if we are doing to get up to wicked deeds in France, I’d like a nap first. Can I borrow your lap?” He’d never asked before.

“My dear, I’d love that. Give me a moment to get myself a tea and a book, please. And maybe I’d like to try the cream you brought. I’d been enjoying the first bowl so slowly, but it was gone a few mornings ago.” 

“This one is orange.” Crowley could tell the moment Aziraphale had dipped his spoon in, a light citrus fragrance meeting his nose, and a breathy moan reaching his ears. He smiled. “I take it it’s alright, then?” Aziraphale reappeared in the doorway, spoon in hand, and a sinful look on his face. “Be careful, Angel. I’ll start taking all those sounds personally.” He smiled and winked as Aziraphale tossed the spoon lightly behind him, and he heard a clang as it hit the counter.

Aziraphale strode towards him with an intent on his face that made Crowley’s grin widen, and his feet move backwards towards the sofa. He had just reached it when Aziraphale gently shoved him down and climbed on his lap. His eyes closed, and his hands settled on Aziraphale’s hips as the angel twined his fingers into his hair and softly pulled his head to an angle. He felt Aziraphale’s lips, close enough that they were more whisper than presence, felt the movement of his mouth and the breaths of air as the angel spoke. “My dear boy … there is nothing you do for me that is simply alright.” 

Crowley made a sound that he would have argued was not a whimper, and he tried to stretch the few millimeters to kiss Aziraphale, but the hands in his hair held him still. He opened his eyes to find Aziraphale gazing at him. “There you are. Stunning eyes, utterly beautiful.” 

The angel closed the gap licking the demon’s lips, a flicking touch to his bottom lip before a soft caress to the top. The demon was still held in place, able to do little more than pucker his lips, trying to get closer. His fingers flexed, squeezing Aziraphale’s hips. “Please … Aziraphale?” 

A throaty sigh came from the angel. “Yes, Crowley?”

Hearing his name said with that voice gave Crowley a tingle over his skin. “Please, Angel. Kiss me?”

“How could I resist such a fetching demon asking so nicely?” His grip tightened slightly and the demon’s reaction was sweet music to his ears; a gasp, a moan, and a plea, somehow all in the same single exhalation of breath that slipped over his own lips to then tickle the angel’s. With a low, wanting sound of his own, he licked into Crowley’s mouth, finally bringing their lips together, his eyes rolling shut. 

Crowley’s eyes closed as he slipped his hands under Aziraphale’s jacket, feeling the well worn velvet of the ancient vest under his fingers and held him closer. He kissed the angel passionately, his scalp tingling pleasantly with the pulls and turns the angel was directing him through. 

Aziraphale felt Crowley’s fingers, more distinct than he was used to, and it took a moment to realize why. He smiled through his kisses, mumbling against Crowley’s lips. “Wily demon.” He felt Crowley’s concern as his fingers withdrew. Aziraphale chuckled. “I didn’t complain, my dear.”

Crowley began lightly rubbing the angel’s back, kneading and gripping him as they kissed. He discovered the low and affecting tones his angel made, and enjoyed them a great deal. 

The kisses slowed after a time, becoming light passes, lips gently grazing each other. Aziraphale loosened his grip in Crowley’s hair, and Crowley smoothed his hands down Aziraphale’s back, coming back to rest on his hips. 

The angel smiled fondly as he rested his forehead against the demon’s as they quieted their breathing. “My dear, you look positively ravished.” 

“Yeah, well … I feel that way, so guess iss good that the ousside matches the inside.” Crowley’s speech had taken on the slur of blissed laziness. 

Aziraphale slid off Crowley’s lap, coming to rest on the far cushion. He looked over and whispered, “Would you still like to take a nap, Crowley?”

“Yeah, I do. Comes from being ravished by an angel, I guess.” He started to lean over and Aziraphale guided his head down to his lap. “Not too long, lots of evil deeds to do.”

Aziraphale chuckled and replied, “Of course not, my dear boy. Although, this would be the easiest way to thwart your evil wiles, simply kiss you into docility and let you nap the working hours away.” He began to pet Crowley’s hair and watched him melt into the cushions as his breathing evened out.

As he fell asleep, Crowley heard a faint echo of words drift through the settling sleep fog. “My striking, remarkable demon. You sleep so deeply, and I am so privileged to have your trust, so amazed, my dear. Rest now … maybe in the morning, we can have crepes on our way through France.”

The demon was able to get one last string of words out before falling asleep. “Anythin' you wan’, Angel … always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments, they are so inspiring to me! Thank you for coming along on my simple slice of life story.


	11. Fashion and Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the fruits of their labor, and getting emotional.

The orange cream was gone. It had been eaten less sparingly, but Aziraphale had still been able to ration it for two weeks. He was hoping that Crowley would make another batch, but it had been over two months since the last of it had been consumed. Perhaps he would ask on a special occasion, as a gift. He was trying to think of a suitable time to suggest it as he cleaned some dust off a higher shelf when the bell rang over the door. He called out a greeting before stepping down off his small ladder and turning to the newcomer. 

Aziraphale almost wasn’t able to hold in his laughter. The young woman in question had obviously wandered into the wrong shop, judging by her appearance and how she looked around with distaste. She was obviously very high on current trends, however it was a dress that was brand new from a French fashion designer who happened to have been visited by a mischievous duo a few months ago. She sniffed and looked at him. She stated, “This is not Agent Provocateur.” 

The angel was keeping his composure as best as possible, but hadn’t yet replied when the bell rang again and the other half of the inspiring team came into the shop. The demon stopped within two steps and his mouth opened in shock at what he was seeing. Large stiff triangular shaped garments, with a trapezoidal hat. Humans really would buy and wear anything as long as the right name was on the label. He looked at Aziraphale and saw that he was just as amused and shocked as he was, and the angel was begging for help with his eyes.

“Hey, Aziraphale! Who’s your new friend?” Crowley put on the cheesiest toothy smile he could as he came around to see the woman’s face. “Very nice outfit, the latest in that designer’s line, if I understand the hype?”

She beamed at Crowley, “Yes indeed! And I was trying to find something worthy of being worn with it, but I seem to have gotten lost. Agent Provocateur?”

“Oh sure! I’ve got this Aziraphale, if you were in the middle of something?” 

The angel took the opportunity quickly. “Oh, yes. I was. Thank you, Crowley. Good luck in your shopping, young lady.” He nodded politely before heading deep into the shop.

“Young lady, what a dear!” The woman laughed the laugh of someone who was accepting a compliment that they liked very much, but knew didn’t much apply to them. She then gave her attention to Crowley who gave her directions. “Thank you very much! Have a good afternoon!”

Crowley showed her out and locked the doors behind her just in time to hear Aziraphale giggling from the back of the shop. He followed the sound to find the angel leaned against a wall, his hand clutching at his jacket lapel as he tried to stifle his giggles. “Oh, I shouldn’t laugh, it was dreadful. But she was so happy wearing it.”

“It was … wasn’t that one of your ideas though?” Crowley made a show of removing his sunglasses and pretending he needed to clean the lenses before looking at the angel with a very pointed, yet playful, smirk.

“I do believe it was!” Aziraphale let out another bubbling giggle. “Well, at least it is harmless. Those who have the money to spare don’t much bother themselves with what people who can’t afford it think of how they spend it. And designers have made ridiculous garments for years, so I haven’t done more than they do themselves.”

“And that is how I became so liked. Take credit for what the humans do. We are way behind the times, Angel. They don’t need demonic suggestions or divine inspiration … they are self-sufficient these days.” Crowley shrugged as he pulled Aziraphale off the wall and into his arms. “We just get to have a bit of fun doing little things.”

Aziraphale hummed as he nuzzled into Crowley’s chest. “You are right, of course. But I do still so enjoy knowing that I’ve improved someone’s day, or given them something they needed to get by. It may not be the same as it was before, but it still fulfills me. Same as it does you; you don’t need to do these things anymore, yet you still enjoy it. And I must admit, seeing you smile at one of your clever ideas gives me a warm feeling inside.” 

The demon felt quite warm himself, after that. “Yeah, well … nothing else to do these days. Entertainment is entertainment, Angel.” He grinned as he kissed Aziraphale’s forehead. “So, plans for this evening? What’ve you got?”

Aziraphale gave Crowley a small squeeze as he pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. “Well, if it isn’t too much, I was rather hoping to stay in this evening. I’ve just acquired a new book, well new to me, and I am excited to read it. I’d enjoy it if you were napping here, while I did? Unless you had something else in mind to suggest?”

Crowley leaned down and lightly kissed Aziraphale. “I’d love it, Angel. Go get your tea and your book, some biscuits.” He headed to the staircase and let himself into the angel's flat. 

Aziraphale watched him walk up and go inside, as though it was natural for him to be there. He allowed himself a moment to simply enjoy knowing that his demon understood that the angel wanted him anywhere that he himself was. That Crowley felt comfortable to be there, apparently just as comfortable as his own flat. He sighed and felt warmth in his heart. “Aziraphale, you coming, or did you want me to nap on my own? I mean, I would, but you are way better than the cushions.”

Aziraphale chuckled and made his way upstairs as well, picking up his new book on the way. He found Crowley in his little kitchen; he was already making his tea, and had done up a plate of biscuits. Aziraphale blushed with emotion and he came up behind Crowley, embracing him and laying his cheek on his back. “Thank you, my dear. I would have done it, you didn’t need to.” He stretched up to kiss Crowley on the ear and cheek, before stepping to the side to pick up the plate. He looked at the sofa and took a deep breath, thinking. He stumbled over his nerves before shaking his head and settling himself on the sofa, placing the biscuits on the side table. Crowley slid the teacup next to the plate before looking at the angel with an odd smile. 

The angel found himself slowly gaining a lapful of demon as Crowley perched himself side-saddle style on his thighs. “Aziraphale, I … Thanks. For everything. Accepting me as is.” Aziraphale had one arm around Crowley’s back, and the other resting over his thighs. 

“My darling Crowley, I cherish you dearly. I know who you are, my affections do not wane if we disagree. My care is not conditional to you behaving a certain way. And you accept me the same. I do hope my actions and feelings are reciprocated?” Aziraphale blinked, his blue eyes clear and genuine.

“What kind of dumb question is that, Angel. ‘Course they are.” Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face and kissed him. Slowly, taking time to notice every movement of the angel’s lips, hearing the soft sounds he made, feeling the slight hitching of his breath causing his chest to brush against Crowley’s. Too soon, he pulled away. “I’m going to let you read your book, and I’m going to take a nap. And when I wake up, I’m going to be kissing you some more.”

“I certainly hope so, it is one of the highlights of my days, the other highlights being every other moment I am able to spend with you.” He moved his hands to allow Crowley to shimmy down the couch and lay his head down. The angel’s gentle fingers began petting and dancing through Crowley’s hair. 

Crowley made a low noise of satisfaction and relaxation. “Don’t let me sleep long, Angel. You’re all of my highlights too.” He fell asleep quickly.

As Aziraphale watched him sleep, he watched the slow rise and fall of his chest, how his face softened and his limbs lost all tension. The angel felt unseasonably warm, and fiddled with his bowtie a moment before simply untying it. He left it in his collar, the points coming down over his shirt. “Ah, that’s a bit better.” 

He began reading his book and took a sip of tea. He continued playing with Crowley’s hair, and didn’t even notice as he unhooked the top button of his shirt between biscuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you very much for reading, liking, and commenting. Seeing them is one of the highlights of my day!


	12. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A being overwhelmed and comforted.

Crowley woke some time later, feeling refreshed and content. Aziraphale was still running his fingers through his hair and he felt amazingly relaxed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. His breath caught in his chest. He hadn’t seen Aziraphale in any state of not fully put together in, well, ever. And the last time he had seen the dip between his collar bones had been in Rome. He blinked, unable to believe how a single button and the tails of a bowtie seemed to have stunned him silent. As an angel, there was always a sort of radiance around him, and Crowley had of course noticed both that, and how the physical form was also aesthetically pleasing. However, had he allowed himself to truly appreciate how perfectly beautiful the angel was? Even over the last year and a half since he was free to not only see it but also act on it? 

He was so busy thinking about it all that he almost didn’t notice when Aziraphale looked down at him and smiled. “Well, did you have a pleasant rest, my dear?” Crowley blinked again, nodding. “Are you quite alright, Crowley? You seem a bit out of sorts?”

The demon forcibly tamped down on his imagination, which had been speeding in multiple directions, and sat up rubbing his face. “Yeah, ‘sall right. How far did you get in your book?” He took a deep breath before turning to better look at the angel. 

“Oh! Over halfway through. I would have woken you a few chapters ago, but you looked so lovely and peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you.” Aziraphale smiled softly as he reached out, thumb tracing Crowley’s cheek. He leaned forward and dropped a short peck on his lips before leaning back. 

Crowley muttered a quick, “Oh no you don’t” as he slid his hand to the back of Aziraphale’s neck to bring him back. He hungrily kissed the angel, the image of the hollow at the base of his throat still in his mind. He could hear the pitch of want purring through him and felt the yearning answer murmuring against his lips. The angel’s hands started pulling him closer and he half stood without breaking away from Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale’s hands gripped Crowley’s hips as he squirmed and twisted, helping guide him to settle in a straddle on his lap. 

Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face in his hands, his thumbs brushing along his jaw to his chin. One hand turned slightly, bringing his thumb just under the angel’s jaw and pausing before slowly stroking a line down his throat. He tickled at the tender bits behind Aziraphale’s top teeth; Aziraphale carefully fisting his hands in Crowley’s shirt. The demon’s thumb ghosted over the angel’s Adam’s apple before caressing the dip at the base of his throat; a tone vibrated in his chest at the feel of the soft skin there. 

The angel let out a sound that made Crowley ache and the hair on his head tingle. Surprise and an eagerness for more. Aziraphale’s hands opened and closed a few times, as though they were confused and he didn’t know what to do with them. The hands froze when they opened again. Aziraphale gasped softly as the pinky and ring finger of one hand came to rest on warm skin instead of soft fabric as he had been expecting. His fingertips grazed the slight patch of exposed skin, back and forth. The demon inhaled sharply and exhaled a moan into the angel’s mouth which vibrated his tongue.

Aziraphale moved his hand just enough to add his middle finger and a sliver of his palm to stroke Crowley’s back. He had never considered what his skin would feel like. He had held his hands, touched his face and throat, his hair, but it had never crossed his mind to wonder about how the skin usually hidden under his clothing would be different. He stilled his hand and allowed himself to feel, to notice how soft and warm the skin was, aware of every little movement Crowley made. 

As he felt the skin on his back being touched, Crowley had given sound to the craving in him. Feeling Aziraphale’s cool fingers on him was unexpected and appreciated by his entire being. He lightly rubbed the hollow of Aziraphale’s throat and softly carded his fingers through his hair. The kisses slowed, but lost none of the passion and tenderness. The demon was therefore rather startled by the feeling of wetness on his cheeks, and he gently pulled back to look down at the angel.

Aziraphale was in a kiss-fuelled daze and was confused when he no longer felt Crowley’s lips moving against his. He looked up and was met by a pair of very concerned yellow eyes. “Crowley?” The confusion was clear in his voice. Crowley swiped a thumb over Aziraphale’s cheeks, smearing the tears that had spilled. He pressed his hands to his face in alarm, embarrassed to realize he was crying. He gulped, flustered, his words and thoughts jumbling in a rush. “Oh, I … I’m … I don’t … “ he stammered, having no idea what he wanted to say, or what he should say. He came forward, and buried his hand-covered face into Crowley’s chest as he cried. He felt arms come around to envelop him. Crowley held him, patiently resting his cheek on soft blonde curls. The tears continued, quiet panting the only sound in the room. 

A few minutes passed, and Crowley was feeling less huffing breaths against his chest. He gently smoothed his hands down and up Aziraphale’s back hoping it would help soothe him. At feeling the calming motions, Aziraphale tentatively brought his arms up to embrace Crowley, and then he stopped moving again for another stretch of time, needing just a bit more time to quiet his mind.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and sat back against the sofa with his eyes closed. Crowley adjusted from the embrace to rest his hands on the angel’s shoulders. “Angel, look at me please?” He watched a deep sigh, and then was finally allowed to see Aziraphale’s eyes. “You alright?”

“Crowley, I’m sor-” He was stopped by fingers to his lips. 

“I didn’t ask for that. I asked if you were alright.” His yellow eyes serious, concerned. He waited, unblinking, until Aziraphale nodded his agreement before lifting his fingers.

“Yes, I believe so.” He took another deep breath and blinked up at Crowley. “I was, overwhelmed. You are so vibrant, Crowley, simply beautiful. I find myself in a constant state of wonder, joy, and excitement to what could be next for us.” Crowley felt himself blush at this praise, and fought the instinct to wave it away, knowing that the angel needed to say this as much as he needed to hear the explanation. “Your touch was unexpected, but not unwelcome, you understand. And then the jolt of, well, just how smooth, and _warm_ your skin is. I was rather unprepared for everything at once. Please don’t allow yourself to think that there was anything wrong, as I would not permit anything to be done that I had reservations about. I wasn’t upset or unhappy at all.” His eyebrows were raised in the middle, anxiously pleading for understanding and acceptance. 

Crowley nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up and kissed Aziraphale’s forehead. He then reached out and connected the top button of the angel’s shirt, choosing not to comment on the appreciation, and then chagrin, that crossed the angel’s face. His clothing, practically a uniform, was a sort of armor, and Crowley understood that Aziraphale needed to feel that control now. “Aziraphale, I’ve seen you miracle a soldier away not knowing where he went; you’ve destroyed parking tickets, that I earned thank you very much, and I watched you wield a flaming sword, looking at Satan in the eye. You may not have been happy about it, but you did it. Pretty sure that you’d dump me off your lap at least.” Crowley grinned down at him, hoping he would take the opening to relax. 

Aziraphale did take it, with a considerably lighter sigh than he’d been able to take before, allowing himself a small smile. “Of course I would, my dear.” He gave a small fidget, and Crowley took that as his cue to move. He gave another quick kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead before standing up. 

“You want anything? Tea, biscuits? Can’t offer anything else, nothing’ll be open.” Crowley pointed his head toward the window which opened out onto a very dark street, the moon barely visible behind clouds. “Unless you’ve got something you’ve been hiding?”

The angel stood, chuckling, and reached out to wrap his arms around the demon’s waist, stretching to kiss his cheek before resting on his shoulder. “I want nothing right now that I’m not already holding, my dear. Except … I feel as though, perhaps, I’d like to rest? If you don’t mind?”

“‘Course I don’t, Angel. You want me to go, come back tomorrow? Bring something sweet? Give you a few days? More?” 

“Crowley, I said nothing of the sort, and I’ve no idea where you got the idea that I wanted you to leave. I believe I actually told you that I want what I am holding, that being you. Unless you’d prefer to return to your flat, which considering my outburst, I’d of course understand.” But the demon was already turning to the sofa, leading the way, taking a seat, and pulling the angel with him. 

“Aziraphale, first off, it wasn’t an outburst. Second, stop talking. Take a nap. You know I’ll stay, and I’ll be here, in the same spot when you are done.” 

“Thank you … Don’t know where I’d be without you, dear. And I never want to find out.” Aziraphale closed his eyes as Crowley began running his fingers through his hair, falling asleep quickly.

“You’ll never have to, you’re stuck with me, Aziraphale.”


	13. Wants and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who have Wants make Plans.

Aziraphale had been puttering aimlessly all day. All week, truth be told. Crowley had stopped in almost every day, which gave him the only reprieve from his jumbling thoughts. He phoned Crowley that morning, asking if he’d please plan to spend the evening with him, “You know, a walk, supper, drinks, the usual sort of thing.” Of course Crowley said yes. 

The angel had a Plan. He had a Want, and therefore a Plan. He had the evening mostly sorted out, and was waiting nervously for a customer to leave when the bell over the door rang out. He looked up as Crowley sauntered in and took a quick look around. Crowley quickly noticed two things. Number one, there was a customer in the shop, almost hidden in the back stacks; and number two, Aziraphale looked a bit frustrated by that but was of course too polite to do anything. 

“Hey, Aziraphale! You about ready to go?” Crowley was loud and overly cheerful, letting his voice carry. “The ‘Closed’ sign is already up, so just grab your keys, yeah?” He noticed a bit of movement from the man in the corner.

“Ah, Crowley! Yes, too right. I put the sign up a bit ago. Just waiting for the gentleman in the back.”

“I’ll keep an eye on things, go on, get your stuff.” Crowley winked and smirked as he waved Aziraphale to the staircase. He had no reason to go up, Crowley knew that, but the angel was nothing if not a quick study, so he took his cue and with a few words of appreciation, made his way upstairs. Crowley stood behind the counter and leaned over, and with his elbow on the countertop, propped his chin on hand. He simply stared in the direction of the customer, making sure the light hit his sunglasses just right to cause a reflective glimmer on the customer and the book he was looking at. 

The customer tried to ignore it and rudely continued reading, disregarding being the obvious imposition he was. Crowley narrowed his eyes, his irritation growing. Well, he had tried being a non-invasive annoyance, time to step it up. He left the counter and silently sidled up next to the customer, truly enjoying the noticeable jump when he realized how close Crowley was. The demon put on his driest drawl. “Hi.”

“Yes, hello.” The customer tried to regain his composure and return to reading but the person in his peripheral view wasn’t leaving. He tried polite annoyance. “Am I in your way?”

“Well, yes, actually. You’re in my way of an enjoyable evening. The shop is closed, the till is counted. Come back tomorrow.”

The customer’s eyes widened with indignation. “Do you even work here? I can’t believe you’d speak to me like that! With as rude as you are, maybe I won’t come back at all, and put up a bad review about unwelcoming shop owners. No income if people stay away, is there?” The man smirked as though he had said something rather clever.

Crowley sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. He could feel the angel becoming restless and just hoped he wouldn’t get in too much trouble for this. He snapped his fingers in the middle of the customer spewing out additional meaningless threats and the customer fell silent and a slight glaze came over his eyes. “Alright look. You’re not going to say another word. You’re gonna leave, you’re not going to be upset about it. And if you come back, you will pay attention to closing time, you’ll be polite to the owner, and you’ll never buy anything.” He snapped again and the man’s eyes cleared. 

Crowley accepted the man’s nod and watched him leave without a word. He removed his sunglasses and pinched his nose with a sigh. He wondered momentarily when humans had gotten to be like this, and then remembered being witness to a man pushing a child out of his way for some water back before even the flood happened. That man’s day ended badly, and the child found himself with more water than he was expecting to be allowed and a new friend who happened to have extra skeins he could borrow as he walked home to his mother and siblings. Only one conclusion. “Humans have always been terrible.”

“Not all of them, Crowley.” Aziraphale was making his way back down the staircase. “Same as all of Her creations, there are ones predisposed to kindness, and those predisposed to making things difficult. Some people have joy in seeing people happy, and others have joy in misery. And others are simply too selfish to care how they affect others.” He reached Crowley and took one of his hands as he gave him a kiss on the cheek with a grin. “And others, naturally speaking only of present company, take joy in mischief, caring for others, causing trouble, and making sure no one is permanently damaged. They all have their reasons for being here, even if we aren’t privy to them, or agree with the reasons.” 

Crowley couldn’t argue. Well, he could have, but why bother, really. He knew Aziraphale was right. He nodded. “Yeah, s’pose you’ve got a point. So, you’ve got me here, I’ve got the annoying customer out, what’s the plan?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Oh, just the usual, I expect. Although, I do believe there may be a reservation at the Ritz under Messrs Fell and Crowley, if you are interested?”

“Well well, I see I am about to be treated very well tonight. After you, Angel.” Crowley gave a cheeky grin as he swept his arm towards the door. Aziraphale blushed as he made his way outside, looking slightly confused at the absence of a fancy black car. “You said we were taking a walk, so I didn’t bring the car.”

“Ah, jolly good, yes. It is a mild evening, good for a walk.” Aziraphale agreed as he locked the bookshop. He turned and slipped his arm into the space at Crowley’s elbow, his fingers lightly curled around his forearm. “They have a lovely pineapple mint panna cotta at the Secret Garden I was hoping to share with you. I didn’t see an appropriate sparkling white on the menu, but I’m sure they will find whatever you think of to pair with it, my dear?” Crowley had smiled as he felt Aziraphale take his arm and listened to the plan, and now allowed himself a brief distraction to make sure the proper wine would be available. 

They arrived at the restaurant and shared details of their day as they sat on the terrace. The dessert and wine were light and sweet, and if Aziraphale’s reaction was anything to go by, simply scrumptious. He held up his glass with a shy smile, and waited for Crowley to touch their glasses together before offering, “To excellent pairings.” 

Crowley smiled in response as they finished their drinks. The bill was settled and they strolled around the greenery for Crowley to menace one or two drooping leaves before they stepped out onto the street. The demon offered his arm and felt the angel’s light touch resume from his inner elbow and lower arm. He secretly patted himself on the back for altering his clothing during dessert to be a bit thinner so he could better feel the movement of his fingers through his jacket. He began to steer the walk towards the bookshop, but was held back by a firmer touch on his arm.

“I had hoped, Crowley, that … well … “

“Want to take a longer route? Or have somewhere else you wanted to go?”

“I did, actually … but, well, that is to say … “ Despite not looking it, as he was standing still with one hand tucked into the crook of Crowley’s elbow, Aziraphale was fidgeting nervously. 

Crowley covered the hand that was on his arm, and softly rubbed his thumb across the knuckles. “Angel, where do you want to go? If it’s too far, I can go get the car. Just ask me.”

Aziraphale shifted his hand slightly to twine their fingers together and took a slow deep breath before looking up at Crowley. He took a quick glance around, and reached his free hand to Crowley’s sunglasses. “May I, please?” 

Crowley nodded, intrigued. Aziraphale almost never asked for his sunglasses in public. That was an ‘at home’ rule, which meant that whatever was about to be said was going to be significant. The angel gently removed his glasses, but didn’t fold them, simply held one of the arms between his fingers. “My dear, the only place to go that way is the bookshop. I have been actually thinking about what’s off in that direction, and that I’d prefer to go there just now.”

Crowley glanced in the direction Aziraphale had pointed and quickly sorted through the shops along the route in his mind, but couldn’t come up with anything interesting enough to warrant this gravitas. “Sure, we can head that way. Not sure what you’re looking for though, nothing really out that way other than my fla-” Oh. _Oh._ He looked down and saw a very deep shade of pink spread across the angel’s face, even to his ears. “Aziraphale, would you like to head over to my flat?”

Aziraphale had been closely watching all of the thoughts and reactions flitting across Crowley’s face and eyes, looking for any sort of hesitation or distaste. He knew he was welcome in the flat, Crowley had always said so, but it had been almost two years since he had last been inside. His cheeks were hot and he could only imagine what a state he looked from Crowley’s point of view. “Well, I … Yes, I would like that very much, Crowley. If that would be alright with you, of course?”

Crowley took his hand away in order to gently pull Aziraphale closer so he could drop a quick kiss on his forehead before taking his glasses back. “‘Course it is, Angel.” He smiled fondly as he put his glasses back on and twined their fingers together again, still resting on his forearm. “Shall we?”

The two walked to the flat unhurriedly, but Crowley was opening the door before long. “I don’t suppose you kept the cushions I had changed the last time I was there. I am aware it has been a while, after all.”

“Everything is exactly the same as you’d left it before, Angel. I wanted you to be comfortable if you came by.” Crowley tried to act nonchalant about it, but when Aziraphale squeezed his fingers, knew he had been caught out. 

Aziraphale tentatively stepped into the flat, remembering how dark it felt before. It still felt dark, and Aziraphale’s spirits fell slightly, disappointed that the flat still didn’t seem to like him. He hadn’t taken more than two steps before the flat seemed to change. The decor and colors didn’t change, it was still severe, but suddenly the atmosphere wasn’t as intimidating. He breathed a sigh of relief and happiness as he looked up at Crowley with a smile. 

“You alright, Angel?” 

“Never better, Crowley.”

“Right. So, you know you’re always welcome here, anytime. I know you like the bookshop, so I’m not telling you to come here, but if you ever want to … the door will open for you.” Crowley took off his glasses and tossed them onto his desk as they made their way through the flat. 

Aziraphale smiled indulgently as he followed. It was endearing to him when Crowley was a bit flustered, putting on a disaffected front. Smiling, he came up behind him and placed his palms on Crowley’s shoulders smoothing them down his back. “Thank you, my dear.” The angel slowly and carefully explored the demon’s back, before stepping closer and inhaling the spicy scent that he enjoyed. 

Crowley closed his eyes to focus on feeling Aziraphale’s hands, once again silently congratulating himself for the clever idea of a thinner jacket. The hands came around his waist and fingers lightly tickled their way across his abdomen before flattening out to embrace him. The demon felt the featherlight touch of the angel’s lips between his shoulder blades and he smiled, content. 

“I don’t have any wine here, Angel. Or … well, anything else either.” He turned in the angel’s embrace to face him. 

“My dear boy, _you_ are here.” Aziraphale grinned and slid his hands until holding Crowley’s hands and started walking backwards to the sofa. His grin got bigger and more playful as he guided Crowley, while his voice dipped a little lower, whispery. “You have a comfortable sofa … I know because I made it to be … you look like you’d like to relax … I would like to relax … Perhaps indulge in kisses … and then enjoy a short nap ... Join me?”

Crowley laughed as he allowed himself to be directed. “Aziraphale. Are you trying to pull a temptation? On _me_?” 

“Yes. Is it working?” He settled on the sofa and steered Crowley to lay his head on his lap. 

“Yes. Every moment of the day, whether you’re trying or not.” Long, warm fingers traced the lines and curves of a soft, smiling face. They lingered over the cheek before sliding into soft blonde curls and tenderly pulling down.

Just before their lips touched, the angel paused. “I’m delighted to hear it. I’d hate to think I was the only one so afflicted.” 

The demon hummed before closing the gap to silence the angel in the most pleasant way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments and kudos, it makes my day!


	14. Curiosities and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that feeling ... wait, what did you say?

“You’d think that he’d at least have an answering machine.” Crowley muttered to himself. This was the second time he had tried to ring through, and the second time there was no answer. He decided to jump in the Bentley and head over to the bookshop instead. 

Crowley had been a bit nervous on the short drive, but gratefully parked in front of an intact bookshop and headed inside. 

“Aziraphale?” Crowley had noted that the door was locked when he came in and the lights were dimmed. He snapped the door locked as he went hunting around the shop. “Angel, what the Heaven’s going on?” He heard a confused sound above him and looked up to the second floor.

“Crowley? Is everything alright?” Aziraphale looked just as concerned as Crowley did.

Crowley came up the staircase and peered at Aziraphale. “What were you doing about ten minutes ago, Angel?” 

Aziraphale still looked confused, but more comfortable on familiar conversational ground. “Ah, well. I was reading the newspaper, I still receive the Celestial Observer you see. And there was an article that was simply … well, it was the most terrible of propaganda and written in such a way that it was both all true and completely false. And while they did not name you, it was clearly implying that they were referring to you. And I just … well, I was rather angry about the entire thing and accidentally incinerated the newspaper.” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, sheepishly, at this admission. He took in the demon’s concerned stare and quickly continued. “There was nothing to be alarmed about in the article at all. No need to worry.”

“I’m not worried about the article, Angel. You’ve been hinted at in plenty of the Infernal Times articles, each side needs a boogeyman.” Aziraphale’s face couldn’t quite decide if it was relieved. It also seemed to be irritated that this was the first he was hearing of this, and the demon noticed. “There was nothing to be worried about, so I didn’t bring it up. Look, the point is, I think I felt it. Your anger, I mean.” 

“Oh … well. Hm. Why don’t we have a sit and some wine. There’s a new Chinese restaurant ‘round the way, and they will deliver.” Aziraphale headed downstairs to the phone to call in an order and Crowley leaned over the railing, watching him.

“You know, most people have a phone in their pocket these days.”

“I am not most people, my dear.”

“And aren’t I happy about that!” Crowley let out a small laugh.

“I should certainly hope so. Anyway, I have no need for a phone in my pocket. I barely want one here in the shop, but it has proven convenient a time or two.” The angel began muttering, looking for the menu that had been stuck in the post. A springy note of discovery wafted to the second floor and Crowley listened to the order being put through. 

~~~~~

Once arrived, the food was laid out, and the wine which had already been breathing was poured. Crowley looked at a very non-Chinese dessert that was on the table and then cocked an eyebrow at Aziraphale. “Don’t look at me like that, I asked nicely if they would mind terribly stopping for a dessert on the way to deliver.”

“Yup. And they just happened to stop off at your favorite local bakery, that was out of their way?” Crowley began smirking around his wine glass. “And by chance, your favorite cake was available?”

Aziraphale gave Crowley a look of his own. “I may have strongly suggested it, as well as promised that they would be compensated well for their trouble.”

Crowley gave up smirking and broke out in a grin. “That sounds like a temptation, Angel, leading to greed?”

“Hardly, one would expect to compensate for a favor, I was merely … oh hush, you.” Aziraphale laughed and accepted a glass for himself as he began eating. “So, you felt my anger? How does that work, then?”

“I’ve no idea, never happened before.” Crowley shrugged as he finished the portion he had decided on for himself before settling in to watch Aziraphale eat. “And I didn’t know what it was, only that it was a definite pulse of power, and it smelled like you.”

“Well, I’ve never heard of anything like that, and I am very sorry that you were alarmed, my dear.” 

“S’alright. Maybe it was coincidence.”

“Perhaps.” Aziraphale focused on his supper, which he enjoyed, and the two enjoyed light conversation. Once he was ready to move onto dessert, Crowley stood up and calmly took the cake and fork over to the sofa and sat down. “I beg your pardon, but what on earth do you think you are doing with my cake, Demon?”

The demon looked up mischievously, drawing a finger through the frosting. “Doing? Cake? Don’t know what you mean, Angel.” He tasted the frosting before moving to repeat the process. 

“If you want cake, serpent, you are most welcome to very get your own.” Aziraphale stepped deliberately towards Crowley, hands behind his back.

“Why, when there is already a piece here?” Crowley took another taste of the frosting, grinning widely as Aziraphale loomed over him. “Waste not and all that, right?” He held the plate up and waggled it gently.

“My dear boy, I love you dearly, but you will give me my cake back.” The angel closed his fingers around the plate just as the demon lost his grip. 

“You … you’ve never said it before.” Crowley blinked up at Aziraphale, mouth slightly agape, eyes becoming a bit damp. “I mean, I know you must do, but … you never said.”

“Never said what, Crowley?” Aziraphale sat down next to him on the sofa, and was already planning his first bite of the cake when he realized he was being stared at, in an awe-filled way. “Crowley?”

Crowley had to take a deeper breath than was strictly necessary to steel himself. “You said … you love me.”

Aziraphale began blushing. “Well, yes, of course I do. I didn’t realize that you didn’t know?”

“Wait, this isn’t some sort of cop-out, is it? ‘I’m an angel and we love everything’ sort of thing?”

“Of course not. Well, I mean, yes, as an angel, I do have love for all of Her creations. But that is most definitely not what I am referring to when I am thinking of you.” Aziraphale turned, curling his leg on the sofa to scoot closer to Crowley, placing his palm against the demon’s cheek. “Crowley, when I think of you, my chest swells with warmth. My skin tingles, and I feel so light. I do love you, truly, my dear.” He leaned forward to barely kiss Crowley’s lips, which seemed to be unable to shut properly. “If you preferred I didn’t say, I understand, of course. However, even if the words aren’t spoken, how I feel will not change.”

“Nah, don’t let me stop you, Angel.” Crowley seemed to finally put himself back together a bit. “S’nice to hear. I mean, I can’t assume you’d have been going around kissing someone you don’t love. I mean … I wouldn’t have.” Crowley looked up at the angel, wondering if he needed to be clearer, but the radiant smile spoke for itself.

“I understand you perfectly, my dear. And no, I wouldn’t have, nor would I have ever thought you would either. We are just a bit slow on the talking part I suppose.” Aziraphale smiled again, and leaned forward to kiss Crowley. 

The demon had his hands in Aziraphale’s hair, holding him in place as they kissed, mouths moving in the rhythm they enjoyed most. Soft lips, gentle tongues, nipping teeth. Hitched breath, low sounds of want. Crowley tried to shift a bit closer, but the angel chuckled and turned his body away a bit. 

“Careful not to squash my cake, my dear.” 

“Angel, you’re lucky that cake’s not on the ceiling.” 

“The ceiling?” Crowley mimed grabbing the plate and flinging it upwards, indicating the cake would have ended up stuck to the ceiling. “Ah, I see. Well, in that case, when you put it that way, perhaps I should set this aside to prevent accidents.” He laid back toward the arm of the sofa, stretching to put the plate on the table behind him.

The demon chuckled low as he leaned forward, draping himself up the angel’s torso, kissing his throat. The angel’s arms came around him, his fingers squeezing along Crowley’s back and ribs. 

“Don’t for one, _oh that feels nice_, ah, one moment, think that I missed, _that tickles, dear_, what you said.” Aziraphale squirmed, hummed, and let out a breathy laugh or two as Crowley lavished attention on his throat, ears and jaw.

“Hmm? Whassat, Angel?” Crowley stopped to look into Aziraphale’s eyes.

“I never doubted for a moment that you love me, my dear.” He gently carded his fingers through Crowley’s hair before pulling him down for a sweet kiss. “Never.”

Crowley sighed as they kissed. “Thank Somebody. I am not sure I’ll be able to say it often … doesn’t feel right.”

Eyebrows pinched and curled in the middle, blue eyes searched sincere yellow eyes for more. “Doesn’t feel right? Whatever do you mean?”

“I’m in love with my car. I love the ducks. I love watching you enjoy sweets. But doesn’t feel right saying I love you. S’not strong enough for what I feel.” Crowley had a hard time maintaining eye contact as his cheeks, ears, and down his collar began turning red. 

Aziraphale felt tears welling up. “Oh, my dear boy, don’t say anything then. What you‘ve just said will sustain me for centuries. You beautiful, tender demon.”

Crowley blushed darker and mumbled a heatless admonishment before indulging in tasting more of the angel. 

~~~~~

The cake started to wonder if it ought to be offended to be ignored so when a snap ensured it would not stale or sour. It then wondered exactly how long it would be sitting there. Judging by the look of the two on the sofa, it would be a very long time indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate your patience, I know this took much longer than I ever wanted to take to post. I had a family emergency and was largely unavailable for the better part of two weeks. 
> 
> I am so grateful that you are all back and here to read more. Thank you for your kudos and comments, they have helped me so much!


	15. Cooking, Planting, Tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun at the Mayfair flat.

Aziraphale arrived at Crowley’s flat and he turned the knob, the door opening for him without a key. “I’m home, love!” 

Crowley’s head whipped around the corner, his eyes almost comically wide. “Sorry, did you move in when I was taking a nap last week?”

Aziraphale laughed, and it echoed through the flat, bouncing off the blank walls. “Of course not, my dear. I’ve seen it on television programmes, and I thought it would be amusing.” He fidgeted for a moment. “It was funny, wasn’t it? Of course I wouldn’t move in while you were sleeping.”

“Wouldn’t mind it if you did, just keep the redecorating to a minimum, yeah? And don’t coddle the plants.”

Aziraphale choked on air, sputtering. “I wouldn’t … Crowley, you must be … I mean … “

“Calm down, Angel. I know you wouldn’t. Just building on your joke.” Crowley stepped closer and put his arms around him, leaning his cheek on Aziraphale’s soft curls. “I was serious about the plants though. They know what’s expected of them.” 

The angel chuckled, having seen Crowley’s idea of proper gardening technique while they were working at the Dowling’s estate. “You are a very strict greenery taskmaster, my dear. I’d never undermine your authority purposely.” He turned his face to place a gentle kiss just above Crowley’s Adam’s apple. “I am sorry to drop in unannounced, it was all part of the plan for the joke, you see. I would like to spend the evening with you, however, if you didn’t have prior obligations? I did miss you while you were napping last week.” He nuzzled under the demon’s chin, tucking himself back into place.

“I don’t have anything going on, not that it matters, I’d postpone. Anything in mind?”

Aziraphale lifted a shopping bag that Crowley hadn’t noticed before and lightly shook it, smiling. “Well, It’s been months since you last made cream for me, I was rather hoping we could make some together? Looking over the recipe, it appears to lend itself best to citrus and other tart flavors, so I brought limes and currants. And I stopped off for some of the dark chocolate squares you enjoy, they should pair well with the currant cream.” Aziraphale had made his way into the barely used kitchen as he talked and began lining up the ingredients on the counter. Crowley followed, amused.

“You could have just asked for more, you know.” Crowley leaned against the door frame, smirking at the angel.

“Well, yes, I could have. However, I don’t want you to feel taken advantage of, my asking you to make it for me. I’d like to be self sufficient as well, whip up a batch when the mood strikes. By asking you to teach me, you would be part of every taste I take.” Aziraphale smiled, eyes bright.

“You tried and it came out wrong, didn’t it?” The angel blushed brightly and Crowley chuckled as he came to the counter, looking over the ingredients before focusing his yellow eyes on Aziraphale’s face. “What if I don’t want to teach you? I like that I can give you something you can’t do for yourself.”

“Oh, well, I hadn’t thought of it that way. In that case … Crowley, my dear, could I trouble you to make some of your delectable flavored cream for me? I won’t even watch.” Aziraphale looked up at him, and wrapped his arms around his waist before stretching to place a kiss just under his ear. “My wily demon, keeping such talents to himself, would you create and share the fruits of your labor with me?” 

“Of course I would, Angel. Go do something, and I’ll slave away in a pleasantly temperatured kitchen for you.” Crowley smirked, and gave Aziraphale a quick peck on the lips before turning him around and giving him a gentle push in the direction of the door. “Out.”

Aziraphale obediently did as he was asked with a smile.

~~~~~

Crowley finished the cream and came out to the living room with a flourish, however there was no response. “Well, that was wasted showmanship.” 

He put the cream down and went looking for the angel. He found him just washing up at the sink near his plants. The demon had enough presence of mind to realize he should be embarrassed at how dumbstruck he was. Then again, he reasoned with himself, when was the last time he had seen the Angel’s arms? He had the cuffs rolled to his elbows and was rinsing soil off of his skin. Wait, soil?

“What have you been doing, Angel?” He tried very hard, and failed, not to get a kick out of how Aziraphale jumped, but he is a demon, after all.

“Oh! Crowley. Well, I noticed that one of your plants, which looked lovely by the way, was drooping a bit. It looked so big and in such a small pot, so I rehomed it in one of the large empty pots you had lying about. And you see how much straighter it is standing now?” Aziraphale reached out and gently ran his fingers over a few leaves. “I know you are so particular about your plants, and how they present themselves, I was hoping that I could help.”

“Coddling. Oh my Somebody, Angel. They’ll never be the same … “ Crowley had a stern look in his eyes that was softened by the amused twist of his lips. “What you’ve done, is given them expectations. What next? Lullabies?”

“Well, if they did need that, I’d be happ-”

“No, absolutely not.” Crowley began backing Aziraphale against a wall, taking one of his hands in his own and lifting it to his lips. “There will be no angelic choirs lifting my plants’ spirits.” 

Aziraphale drew in a sharp breath as the demon’s warm fingers skimmed over his exposed arm. He blinked, speechless by the goosebumps rising on his skin coupled with the intensity of Crowley’s gaze. His eyes slowly closed to savor the feeling and his head dropped back to rest on the wall. 

“Your skin is beautiful, Angel.” Crowley’s warm lips closed to press a kiss to the wrist in his hands, before trailing another to the middle of his forearm. He heard a high sound come out of Aziraphale, one that rattled his mind and stuttered his heart. He placed his palm over the spot he had kissed, as though to hold it there, sear it into place. Crowley sighed and pressed Aziraphale’s palm against his cheek. 

Aziraphale reached up with his other hand, twining it into Crowley’s hair, pulling him down to his lips. He kissed him passionately, tongue stealing out and into the demon’s mouth. Crowley’s other hand came around Aziraphale’s waist, his hand came to rest in the middle of his back, holding him firmly. Aziraphale pulled away slowly, more chaste kisses being laid on the demon’s lips. He released his grip in his hair, instead laying his hand on Crowley’s shoulder and giving a small squeeze. “My dear, perhaps we should relocate.”

“Hmm? Whyssat?” Crowley’s lips were still puckered and traveled to Aziraphale’s cheek and jawline, allowing the angel to continue speaking.

“Well, I can’t be sure, of course, but I do believe your plants may be enjoying our attentions to each other. I am not sure how you’ll recover your dastardly reputation at this point.” Aziraphale chuckled softly as Crowley dropped his forehead to his shoulder and groaned. 

“Bless it, Angel, I told you this would happen.” He let out a theatrical sigh before turning to address the room. “You are all on warning. Just because my angel is here more often doesn’t mean anything. You all know better.” 

Aziraphale for his part, tried to look very serious, which was difficult when the plant he had rehomed earlier was resting a few leaves on his arm. He pulled his sleeves back down and buttoned them, before he stepped up behind Crowley and put his arms around his waist, planting a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I’ve no doubt that has fixed the problem, my dear. We should leave them to … er … think about what they’ve done.” Aziraphale began slowly backing out of the room, still holding onto Crowley’s waist, forcing him to be dragged along. Crowley barked a few more threats before they were fully out of the room, and the angel decided not to notice the plants seeming to wave goodbye to him.

“There we are, all better, yes? I’m sure they will all be on their very best behaviour, love. Now, what did you need, when you came looking for me?”

“Yes! I finished the cream.” With a snap, the bowl appeared in Crowley’s hand, complete with a spoon. He gestured towards the sofa and they sat down. “I started with the lime, since it was easier. But I’ll make the currant later.”

Aziraphale daintily took the spoon and dipped it, his eyes crinkled with joyous anticipation. He tasted the treat and his eyes rolled back, a decadent moan tripping through his lips. “Simply luscious, my dear. You are truly masterful with this dessert.”

“You know it’s just a garnish? That it is supposed to garnish an actual dessert, right?” 

Aziraphale got an odd gleam in his eye as he replied. “You are absolutely right.” 

Crowley found himself with cream dabbed on his lips, two spots on his jawline, and a stripe on his throat. “Angel, what are you do-_ngk_ … “

Aziraphale had started at Crowley’s Adam’s apple, lapping up the cream, his mouth closing wetly over the bump, making sure there was no trace left of the treat. He smiled into Crowley’s skin at the sounds he was making, and feeling his fingers clutching his shoulders. He moved on to lick and gently nibble at the cream on his jaw, careful to not leave any love bites behind. 

The angel loomed over the demon, eyes bright, his smile open. The demon’s head was back, resting on the sofa, and his jaw was slack. The cream which had been on his lips was smeared a bit, almost melting down his chin. Aziraphale straddled his lap and leaned on Crowley’s shoulders for balance as he continued. “You’ve no idea, my dear, how utterly mouthwatering a picture you make. The delicious hue your skin takes on when I am lavishing affection on you, is so pleasing.” His tongue stroked from the point of Crowley’s chin to his lower lip, careful to catch all errant cream on the way. “You make an excellent serving dish for your garnish, love.” 

Aziraphale chuckled as Crowley whined quietly. “Hush now, you know I don’t like to be too distracted when I am enjoying a tempting confection.” Crowley’s hands had shifted to gripping Aziraphale’s hips.

Crowley made another desperate sound, and leaned up, into Aziraphale as he began slowly licking away the cream on his upper lip. “Almost finished, my dear.” Crowley’s fingers reflexively gripped and released Aziraphale’s hips as the angel gently nibbled and sucked the cream from his upper lip. He whispered against Crowley’s lips, “Perfection.”

He sat back onto his heels, perched on Crowley’s thighs and knees, and waited. Crowley’s serpentine eyes opened and focused as well as they could on Aziraphale’s adoring smile. “Angel, you’re gonna dissscorporate me one-a these days.”

“Well, I certainly hope not, my dear. I cherish you so dearly, it would break my heart to lose you, even more so were it from my affections.” Aziraphale grinned as he leaned down to kiss Crowley more thoroughly. Chasing and nipping his tongue, his thumbs stroking Crowley’s cheeks as his fingers tangled in his hair. Crowley’s arms came around him tightly, holding him flush against his chest, and he mirrored Aziraphale’s passion. 

Aziraphale slowed his kisses, his lips moving sensually against Crowley’s before drawing back. He smiled with a twinkle in his eye. “Besides, if you discorporate, in a moment of passion or otherwise … who would make cream for me?”

Crowley’s laugh echoed through the flat, and even the plants shimmied along with the joy in his voice.


	16. Business trips, Loneliness, Advice, and Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon is away, the angel is bored, the pensioner is insightful.

Aziraphale was having a dreadfully boring time. Crowley was off somewhere in Asia, and while he had been invited, Aziraphale had opted to stay at home. He had already rearranged an entire section to his most maddening system yet. By color of the original printed cover, then chronologically, and then alphabetically from there. By his estimation, no one would be able to figure it out and they’d leave just as empty-handed as usual, but maybe his eccentric bookseller reputation would increase and he’d get more interesting clientele. By extension, perhaps he’d get more interesting conversation, and better contacts for more books.

He made a sound of bored annoyance, the type someone makes when they have plenty to do but it isn’t interesting enough to enjoy, and decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. The angel couldn’t remember the last time he was so listless. He had eaten recently, but when he had tried to nap, hoping to reinvigorate himself, he found he couldn’t effectively fall asleep. He didn’t sleep often, but each time he had in the last few years, had been on Crowley’s lap. Now, it seemed he was ruined to try on his own. He was slightly embarrassed by this; he knew Crowley could still sleep on his own, after all, why should he be so dependant? 

Aziraphale was rarely unpleasant, but there were definitely times he wasn’t as happy as others, and those less happy times seemed to concern his neighbors more than his rare bad moods. He encountered no less than five of his neighbors who tried to cheer him with sharing of family happenings, offers of sweets, and one invitation to a small get together to play a game of cards. He politely smiled where it was expected, quietly declined the offers of sweets, and begged off the card game. 

The angel let himself back in the bookshop with a tired sigh and headed into the back room. He yelped in a very undignified way when he passed a chair on the way that was more occupied than it should have been. “Mrs Aglet?!”

“Oh Mr Fell, I am sorry I startled you, dear. The door was unlocked, and when you weren’t here, I was concerned, so I stayed. No one came in since I’ve been here.” The pleasant pensioner stepped closer, and patted his arm. “Are you alright, Mr Fell? Care for a tea?”

“I … the door was unlocked?” He dragged his hand down his face in confusion and embarrassment. “I’m terribly sorry, Mrs Aglet, for worrying you. My thoughts must have been elsewhere. I just took a trip around the neighborhood, probably haven’t been gone for an hour.”

She peered at him closely, quietly observing him for a moment. “How long has your young man been away, dear?”

He chuckled, surprised. “Oh, Crowley is away on business. Happens often enough, nothing I’m not used to, my dear.” He smiled down at her, as he gestured towards the chair she occupies when they enjoy their chats. As she settled, he prepared a quick tea and returned to sit with her.

“Whether you are used to it or not, it may still bother you. When’s the last time you’ve been on holiday? Can’t have been in the last three years, I’ve been here twice a week.” Mrs Aglet stopped just short of wagging her finger.

Aziraphale sighed over his teacup. “No, I’ve not really been on holiday in a very long time. But I take many small trips, so I’ve never really felt the need to walk away for an extended time.”

“Not the point, Mr Fell. You and your young man should take a trip together. Or are you more of a homey couple? Some people just can’t travel together without griping at each other. It doesn’t have to be far, just something different.” 

Aziraphale grinned as he replied, “We took a nice weekend in Paris a while ago, and we have spent time together in other places as well, not just at home. I do appreciate your suggestion, though, Mrs Aglet.”

The two spent some time discussing the book she had chosen to read while worrying over his absence until she left to head home. She gave him another stern look, and instructed him to take Crowley on holiday, before making her way to the bus stop to go home.

Aziraphale made his way upstairs after seeing her off, making sure he locked the door first and turned the sign to ‘Closed’, and sat down with a book. He didn’t read much, finding himself staring off instead. “Something different.” 

~~~~~

Crowley appeared at the bookshop the next day and let himself inside. The shop was closed, looked closed, sounded closed, but of course let Crowley in without a fuss. He locked the door behind him, peeked into the back room, and on not finding his angel, headed to the staircase, taking his sunglasses off. He let himself in and found Aziraphale sitting on the sofa, open book on his lap, but staring out the window. 

“Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale startled himself right into standing up and the book thumped to the floor as he turned, beaming. “Crowley! I didn’t hear you come in!” He stepped closer and buried himself in Crowley’s embrace. He took a deep breath and allowed the demon’s scent to wash over him, now enhanced by ginger, chili peppers, and cloves. “Did you have pleasant travels, my dear? Anything I should worry about?”

Crowley held the angel tightly, enjoying rubbing his cheek on his soft hair. “Yeah, went well enough. Can’t wait to see the reviews on a few video games though,” he snickered. “Missed you, you should have come along. What’ve you been up to?”

“Oh, I’ve devised an amazing new cataloguing system. Other than that, just the same as usual.” Aziraphale was reluctant to let go, but eventually did, leaning up to kiss his cheek instead. “I did miss you terribly, Crowley. You know, we used to go years, decades, near centuries without seeing each other … but now even a few weeks is too long. Feels rather silly.”

“Yeah, well … Different times, right? Before was all work and a little play. S’other way ‘round now.” Crowley laid a noisy smacking kiss on the angel’s temple with a grin. “Brought you some desserts, Angel! All authentic local stuff. Yaksik, khao neow toorien, sweet egg buns, and a few others I can’t pronounce or forgot.”

“Oh, that all sounds delightful! Should we wait until this evening? Desserts usually being a nighttime treat?”

“Aziraphale, how long have I known you? When did the time of day have anything to do with your sweet tooth?”

Aziraphale grinned. “Ah, well, yes. True enough. I just wasn’t sure if you had any other plans for the day?”

“Not a thing. You?” Crowley watched him fidget in the way he does when he wants something but isn’t quite sure how to ask. “What do you want to do, Angel?”

“I feel awful for wanting to ask, but … well, I had been thinking for a week or so, how much I’d like a nap. But whenever I tried, it just didn’t work! Which, as you know, is frightfully frustrating. And despite not really needing sleep, being denied the ability to sleep, well, it was intolerable.” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, chagrined, eyebrows pinched in the middle. “I even became forgetful and cranky!”

Crowley blinked, amused at how hard Aziraphale was working to convince him to help him nap. “Angel, shattup.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at Aziraphale’s gasp. “All you had to do is ask. You want to nap here, or at my flat?”

Aziraphale let out a breath, relieved. “Oh, I suppose here, if it isn’t too much trouble. Or, shall we go to your flat, at least there you’ll have your television to amuse you?”

“Well, if we head to my flat, all the sweets will be there when you wake up.”

Aziraphale’s eyes lit up. “Well, then, that’s decided then.” He moved to pick up his book and grab his coat when he was stopped by Crowley’s hands on his shoulders.

“Yeah, well, that’s all well and good, but I want something first.” He cradled Aziraphale’s face in his hands, and with a playful, wicked grin, brought their lips together with a small hum. He felt Aziraphale’s hands firmly slide up his arms, and over his shoulders, before his fingers tangled in his hair. Crowley made another sound, low in his throat, when the angel’s grip firmed and the kiss deepened for a few blissful moments before calming back into small pecks on the lips. He hummed again. “Yes, that’s what I needed. We can go now, Angel.”

~~~~~

Aziraphale had a simply wonderful nap. Lying on Crowley’s lap, having his hair petted and stroked, was better than anything he could imagine. He woke slowly, looking up at Crowley’s grin with a smile of his own. “That was … my dear, I feel simply marvelous. Thank you, so very much.”

“I won’t say it’s nothing, because I like it too, Angel.” Crowley gave one last scritch through Aziraphale’s curls and watched as he sat up with a stretch. “Come on, I’ll tell you about my trip while you eat.”

Crowley explained the fun he had visiting various video game companies, putting in silly problems, as Aziraphale tried a couple of the desserts, and nodding at the right times. He truly had no idea what Crowley was talking about, but he enjoyed watching him talk with such enthusiasm and happiness. “If anyone actually reads the credits on that one … wahoo!” Crowley laughed, making Aziraphale smile sappily.

“It does sound like you enjoyed yourself immensely, my dear. I am so very glad you are home, though. Will you be … er, needing some time to yourself? Get a nap in, tend to your plants? I don’t want to be in your way, of course. Though, if it is simply a nap, I’d like very much to offer my lap?” Aziraphale started fidgeting, twisting his fingers, looking at Crowley with his eyes a little wider than usual.

“I do need to make sure the plants haven’t gotten lazy, but then, sure, I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Excellent. Well, I’m going to head back to the bookshop, if you’d like to join me once you are finished with your plants?” Aziraphale hopped up out of his seat and began clearing away what dishes he had used, returning leftovers to the fridge.

“Er, but we’re already here?” Crowley was confused by the sudden need to not be in the flat anymore. “Angel, is the flat giving you trouble again? You’ve got the jitters.”

“Not at all, my dear, the flat is lovely.” Aziraphale wasn’t even looking in his direction as he washed the dishes by hand and set them to the side. “I am just thinking that that is where all my books are, and depending on your nap, I’ll want something to read, and I have no books here. I’ve already read your astronomy books, you see.”

Crowley stood up and came nose to nose with Aziraphale, his yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What’s wrong, Aziraphale?”

“Wrong? What could possibly be wrong? Is it wrong to invite you over for a nap?” He seemed to realize that he wasn’t really helping matters what with his hands wringing, so he instead placed them gently on Crowley’s chest and smiled at him. “Crowley dear, I promise there is nothing wrong, I just would prefer to be in the bookshop this evening, if that is alright with you of course?”

The demon could smell the nerves and light deception a mile away, but also knew this look. This was a ‘going too fast’ moment and he was stumped as to why. He’d brought sweets before, he’d gone away to foment mischief before, he’d taken a nap on the angel’s lap here before … what was different? He looked again at his best friend’s eyes, his partner, and took a deep breath. “Of course, it’s alright, Angel. I’m just worried. But if you say it’s ok, it’s ok. Go on back to the bookshop, and I’ll come ‘round after I take care of the plants.”

The relief on the angel’s face was palpable. “Oh thank you, my dear. You needn’t worry, everything is fine.” He kissed Crowley tenderly before tucking into his neck for one last hug. “Enjoy your plants, I’ll see you shortly, yes?”

Crowley kissed his head as he softly said, “Of course, yes, Angel.” 

He watched Aziraphale leave and then turned, putting on his greenthumb face, to deal with whatever the plants had gotten up to in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for your kudos and comments. They make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	17. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out what was giving Aziraphale the jitters.

Aziraphale arrived back at the bookshop and allowed himself a few moments to collect his thoughts. He made his way through the shop, absent-mindedly moving a few things along the way and before he really noticed, he was inside his private rooms upstairs. He made himself a mug of cocoa and made sure everything was in place before settling on the sofa to take a few more minutes of peace before his demon arrived.

~~~~~

Crowley decided to walk to the bookshop, for no real reason. He had spent the last thirty minutes trying to figure out what could have set his angel on edge. While he seemed to enjoy the stories of Crowley’s travels, maybe he was upset that he had left? He was no closer to an answer when he arrived at the bookshop. He hesitated as he reached for the door, what if Aziraphale was truly upset and the shop didn’t let him in? Crowley wasn’t sure how well he’d deal with that. After a moment standing with his hand outstretched, he decided he was being ridiculous. The door opened with no problem, and he locked it as he headed to the staircase.

“Hey, Aziraphale, I’m ho- here!” Crowley wanted to try the same joke Aziraphale had, but since he wasn’t sure what was going on with him, wasn’t sure it would be well received. He instead poked around the corner, slipping his sunglasses onto a table, looking for Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale beamed at him from his spot on the sofa, a mug of cocoa next to him. “Hello, my dear … how are the plants?” He patted the cushion next to him and Crowley made his way to sit down.

“They mostly behaved themselves, although that one you repotted is arrogant now. No leaf spots, so that’s good.” He curled his leg under as he sat down facing Aziraphale and draped his arm along the back of the sofa, the absolute picture of ease and nonchalance he thought. “So, how was your walk back? You alright?” 

The angel smiled and patted the demon on the knee. “Of course, no problems at all. Safe and sound, and I’ve made myself some cocoa already. I also have a few books ready, of course. Are you still in the mood for a nap? Or we could take a walk? Whatever you like, dear.”

“You’re rambling again, Aziraphale.” Crowley covered the hand on his knee with his own, before turning it to twine their fingers together. “Not sure what’s going on with you. You seem calmer now, but you were worrying me back at the flat.”

Aziraphale gave Crowley’s hand a small squeeze and smiled, chagrined. “I am very sorry, truly, to have concerned you so, my dear. I have been tumbling an idea about, so much on my mind, you see. You know how I am about change, even when I am in favor of it, it is so terribly difficult for me.”

Crowley gently pulled at Aziraphale’s jacket lapel. “No idea what you mean, you seem to be able to adjust easily.”

Aziraphale chuckled and swatted Crowley’s hand away. “Yes, just so. No need to worry, love. I’m just an immutable angel trying to enact something new.”

“Well, s’alright then. You just tell me what I need to do when it happens, yeah?” Crowley gave a small smile. “Is that offer for a nap still open, Angel?”

“Of course it is, and I’m delighted that you still want one!” Aziraphale beamed so brightly Crowley was regretting his sunglasses being so far away. 

Crowley was about to shimmy into place when he realized that Aziraphale was no longer sitting on the sofa, but standing in front of him, extending his hand to help him stand up. He looked up, his yellow eyes wide and questioning and he watched a deep blush creep over the angel’s cheeks. “I’ve been told, my dear, that lying in bed is far more comfortable than even a magically enhanced sofa. That is, if you are agreeable to the change in location, of course.”

Crowley nodded, stunned by this turn of events. “Wow, when you make a change, you really go for it, Angel.”

Aziraphale’s confidence faltered for a moment and his smile dropped slightly. He began to withdraw his hand, stuttering the beginning of an apology, when Crowley’s hand shot out and stopped him. “That wasn’t a no, Angel, I am just … surprised.” He stood up, and gave his hand a squeeze. “I need to make sure. You _are_ sure?” 

Aziraphale blinked up at Crowley, still recovering from the momentary mortification of the imagined rejection. He closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. “Yes, Crowley, I am sure. I’ve already put my books on my side table, and even … even turned down the bed, hoping you’d be amenable?”

“‘Course I am, Angel.” Crowley smiled as gently as he could before making a sweeping ‘after you’ gesture, allowing Aziraphale to lead the way to his bedroom. Crowley didn’t even know he owned a bed, to be honest, so there was a lot happening in his mind. 

Aziraphale immediately sat down on the bed and unlaced his shoes, placing them just under the bed as Crowley stood in the doorway. His eyes got wider when Aziraphale began removing his coat, hanging it in the wardrobe, and wider still when his bowtie was draped carefully over the coat’s shoulder. However, when he removed his waistcoat and placed it on a hanger as well, Crowley made a sound in the back of his throat which caught the angel’s attention. 

“Oh. Oh my, I’m terribly sorry, Crowley, I should have asked if it was alright that I got more comfortable. You’re right, of course.” He reached for the hanger to put the waistcoat back on.

Crowley took a few quick steps forward to grasp Aziraphale’s arm. “No! No, Angel. It’s fine. I was just … just unexpected is all. It’s fine, really. What’s that weird one you say? Tickety-boo, that’s the one. It’s all tickety-boo.” 

Aziraphale looked at him slightly suspiciously, even as he was obviously amused by Crowley using his phrase. “If you’re sure?” Crowley nodded quickly. “Well, alright then. In that case, you are naturally welcome to do the same, to your comfort, of course. Although regardless of your clothing decisions, there will be no shoes in my bed, dear.” Aziraphale gave an odd look that suggested he was scolding someone while peering over a pair of spectacles, despite not actually having any on. 

Crowley watched as Aziraphale climbed into the bed before deciding on his jacket and vest, which he placed on a hanger next to Aziraphale’s. He pulled off his boots and placed those next to Aziraphale’s Oxfords. He stood somewhat awkwardly next to the bed until Aziraphale patted the pillow next to him. Crowley settled on the pillow, facing Aziraphale, who was looking down at him with a soft smile. 

“Is this alright, love?” The angel wove his fingers through Crowley’s hair and his smile widened at the relaxed sound that passed through Crowley’s lips. “I believe I will take that as a ‘Yes’.” 

Crowley shimmied closer, pushing the pillow out of the way, to lay his head on Aziraphale’s thigh, angling his body awkwardly toward a corner of the bed. Aziraphale put his book down and shifted a bit as well, trying to help. After a few more shifts and attempts to get it right, Crowley sat up, dejectedly muttering. “Well, this is … could be perfect, but of course it isn’t.” 

The demon felt Aziraphale moving behind him and assumed he had gotten up, giving up on the idea, and his head dropped, disappointed. He definitely did not jump when he felt Aziraphale’s hand on his back, stroking down his spine. “My dear, perhaps this would work better?”

Crowley turned and found that Aziraphale had lain down himself, and opened his arms to hold him. He slowly scooted closer, bringing himself next to the angel, putting his head on his chest. He felt Aziraphale’s arm curl around his back, as he tentatively reached out to hold the angel around his middle. The angel responded by bringing his other hand to loosely hold the demon’s wrist before bringing their hands up to kiss his palm. 

The angel’s voice whispered low, “Will you be able to sleep like this, Crowley?” He felt the silent nod in reply and gave the demon in his arms a slow, firm squeeze before relaxing. The lights were snapped off, leaving the room hazed in the natural light coming from curtained windows.

“You know this changes everything, Angel?” Crowley murmured.

“My dear boy, nothing has changed. We’ve napped for years, we’ve been hugging for years. Only the location has changed.” Aziraphale stroked his thumb over Crowley’s wrist. 

Crowley wanted to argue, but he wasn’t willing to risk this ending just yet. He decided to put that on a list of ‘Things To Think About Later’. He pulled Aziraphale’s hand closer and kissed the knuckles. “Gonna sleep now, Angel.”

The demon was almost asleep when he felt the warmth of the angel’s lips kissing the top of his head. “Rest well, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments, they are so appreciated!


	18. Gossip, Giggles, and Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neighbor gossip and Aziraphale is cuddled.

Crowley was reassessing every nap over the past few years and concluding that switching to snuggling up to his angel in a bed was by far the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He had napped every day over the past month whether he was tired or not, anywhere from thirty minutes to three hours and he had no plans to stop.

He was thinking of this as they were a bottle or three deep into a lovely vintage that paired with the currant cream he had made that morning, and the chocolates Aziraphale purchased on his walk that afternoon. Aziraphale had already eaten the ones he bought previously, so he had needed to purchase fresh.

The demon was boneless, melted into the sofa, legs over the angel's lap. Aziraphale was resting his hand on Crowley's knees as he read a new book. 

_I guess nothing did change._ The demon thought as he finished his glass. They were still comfortable together, still went on their walks, Aziraphale still acted disapproving over Crowley's mischief as he hid a smile behind his hand. Dinners, desserts, wines, and teas were still shared. Kisses still made him happier than he thought he deserved, and Aziraphale still admonished him that he deserved it more than anyone else in existence. 

Crowley was still lazily allowing his thoughts to wander when he realized he was gazing at Aziraphale, and Aziraphale was looking back at him with a smile. "What are you thinking about, my dear, that you have such a content smile?"

"Oh, you know me, must be ducks." Crowley grinned cheekily at Aziraphale's exaggerated eyeroll. "Nah, just thinking about … you know, stuff. You?"

Aziraphale sighed with a smile. "'Stuff' is a thinking pastime I enjoy as well. However, just now I was thinking how lovely you looked, lounging so comfortably."

Crowley blushed, "Yeah, well, who could blame you, really. I've heard from your neighbors that I am quite a catch."

"You what?!"

Crowley's cheeky grin widened. "Oh, yeah. They wonder where you found me, and if I'm a kept man."

Aziraphale groaned, covering his face. "They don't, really. Do they?"

"Angel, would I lie to you about my sugar baby status?" He couldn't help but laugh at the scandalized look on Aziraphale's face. 

"Oh my goodness, how can I show myself in public again? Is this bad? It is, isn't it?" The hand on Crowley's knee was fidgeting, causing Crowley to discover a previously unknown ticklish spot and laugh even more. "Stop laughing! How will I regain my respectability after this?!"

"Well, I suppose we could try to convince them that _you_ are the sugar baby." Aziraphale covered his face again as Crowley found himself falling off the sofa, both of them laughing.

Aziraphale regained a semblance of control. "I think not, I own my own business, they likely think you are a former musician, or starving artist of some sort. No one would believe it." Aziraphale sat back primly, refilling their wine glasses. He smiled down at Crowley, who was still snickering on the floor. 

Crowley took the wine with a grin. "I'm only joking, Angel. They do think that, but you're right, they'd never go for it the other way around." He stood up and went back to his favorite lounging position. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Angel, really. I’ve been hearing different whispers like that since shortly after the world didn’t end, and everyone still likes you just fine. Though I think your favorite little old lady may have spread some gossip as well.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “No I disagree with that idea. Mrs Aglet is surprisingly protective of me. I highly doubt she would have said anything that would possibly change how people viewed me. I don’t believe I mentioned it before, but just before you returned from your trip to Asia, I accidentally left the shop unlocked when I went for a walk. She found it thusly and decided to act the protector, waiting inside for my return. She then gave me a stern talking to about letting you go off on business without me.”

“You wot?! Why didn’t the shop lock itself?” Crowley sat astonished and started to plan having a good talking to with the door downstairs. 

“You know, I did wonder that myself as well. But I do believe that the shop _did_ lock itself, but let Mrs Aglet in anyway. Perhaps knowing that she’d take me by the ear, as it were, encourage me to try something different, go on holiday or something.” Aziraphale shrugged and sipped his wine, unconcerned about the cheek of his bookshop.

Crowley hummed, thinking, as he drained his glass. Aziraphale was probably right, so there would be no need to terrorize the door locks. “Wait. You said this happened before I came back from Asia.”

“Yes, the day before, as I recall. Why do you ask, dear?”

Crowley groaned and dramatically covered his face with both hands before peeking over his fingers. “Angel, tell me you didn’t invite me into your bed because a little old lady told you to?”

Aziraphale blushed; the newness of Crowley’s nap location hadn’t become so commonplace as to be unremarkable yet. “Of course not! She suggested nothing of the sort. Although, I will admit that I hadn’t previously thought of it. It was her suggestion of something new and different that started my mind ticking, and it was the first thing that I considered that gave me that warm feeling that I associate with spending time with you.”

“Careful, Angel, I may start to think you like me.” Crowley grinned as he took Aziraphale’s hand. 

“Have no fear, darling boy, I don’t like you at all.” He smiled and pulled at the hand Crowley had taken, and turning it, kissed Crowley’s hand. “I love you, and I’d rather you not forget that.” 

Crowley smiled. “I’ll do my best, lucky you’re here to remind me.”

“I suppose you are, fortunate demon.” Aziraphale laughed. 

They sat quietly, sipping their wine, watching the light dim from the windows, and listening to the sounds of Soho change from bustling daytime to entertained nighttime. Aziraphale finished his glass and set it aside, next to his book, and adjusted himself a bit to rest his head on the back of the sofa. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face, just enjoying the moment, hands on Crowley’s knee. 

Crowley watched Aziraphale relax and allowed his mind to wander a bit more. It was about time for a nap, he was thinking, and then he looked over to Aziraphale, a few thoughts forming together at once. He jolted, and Aziraphale looked over, concerned. “Is everything alright, Crowley?”

“I just, yeah. Well, actually … when’s the last time you had a nap, Angel? The day I got back, right?”

“Yes, that would be correct, dear. Why?”

“I get that I’m expected to be selfish and all, but you could have told me. C’mon, Angel. Sober up, I hate hangovers. Then it’s your turn.” Crowley lithely slung his legs to stand up and gave a tug on Aziraphale’s hand. 

“Oh! I hadn’t even really thought about it, I was so enjoying watching you sleep, it is rather peaceful.” The two expelled the wine and Crowley snapped the corks in, expelled wine would smell terrible otherwise. Aziraphale then allowed Crowley to lead him to the bedroom and give him a gentle shove to the wardrobe where he hung up his coat, tie, and waistcoat before sitting on the bed to remove his shoes. 

Crowley followed behind him, hanging his own things up and removing his boots. “How do you sleep, Angel? Back, side, stomach?”

“Well, truth be told, I only ever slept downstairs, sitting up in my chair or on the sofa. I’ve only had this bed since you returned from Asia.” Aziraphale looked nervous, admitting this. “This room hadn’t been really used before, other than holding my wardrobes.”

Crowley isn’t sure why this surprised him, he knew the angel hadn’t really gone all in for sleep in the past. “Alright then, we’ll have to figure it out. Good job on the bed, though. For not having used one before, you got it just right.” He nodded with an impressed smile. “Ok, so, shall I run down your options and you pick one?”

“I’m not sure I’d choose well, what would you suggest? You seem to enjoy curling up on your side?”

“Yeah, but that’s because you’re so perfectly soft and warm. I’m all angles, it would be like using a bag of clothes hangers as a teddy bear.” Crowley crossed his arms, looking at the bed, quirking his head this way and that, trying to picture what would be best. “Ok, got it. Up on the bed, Angel.”

Aziraphale slid under the covers. Temperature wasn’t really a worry for him, but he did like the secure weight of them. He waited as Crowley came in the other side, and let the demon roll him on his side, facing away. Crowley came up behind him, curling around his back, and slid his arm under the angel’s head. The other arm snaked around his middle and snuggled Aziraphale tightly to Crowley’s chest. He could feel Crowley’s breath barely moving the hairs on the back of his head as he started to relax into the embrace. “This alright, Angel?”

“Oh yes, this is lovely, Crowley, thank you.” Aziraphale gave a content little wiggle and smiled. “Are you certain you are comfortable as well?”

“Very. Enjoy your nap, Angel.” Crowley slowly hugged him tightly and kissed the back of his head and then the top of his neck that was showing over his collar. He then laid his head on the pillow and just enjoyed the feeling of his napping angel in his arms.


	19. In Bed and On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and laughs in bed, groans and eyerolls on the road.

Aziraphale wasn’t much about dreams, even when he did nap, but the overall feeling of warmth and love and safety must have infiltrated his subconscious. There wasn’t any deep meaning or imagery, just a deep sense of content and happiness as he slept that remained in his mind when he woke up. He could feel Crowley’s breath on his back, his forehead resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder. He found it fascinating that their corporeal forms were in many ways just as automatic as humans.

Despite not needing sleep, food, or even air, fitting in with humans meant these were expectations. Humans would notice if the only time you took a breath was to speak. And as the corporation was designed to allow integration, many things were built in for ease of use. Heartbeat and breathing were the big ones. And as form shapes nature, looking like and living among humans, encouraged a number of human activities. They would even visit the lavatory, despite not needing it, to keep up appearances. Aziraphale had been relieved beyond measure when he discovered that the nutrients that his corporation used would be absorbed and then what was left magically disappeared. Despite it tickling like mad, he would occasionally brush his teeth, though it was more for what humans expected to smell on someone’s breath, it wasn’t needed. He did enjoy a nice bath, however. It was just comforting somehow. Again, unnecessary, as they could simply make themselves clean when needed, but it was one of those human novelties that he had come to enjoy. All in all, when it came to creating corporeal forms for Her children to use, She truly did make them user friendly. 

Aziraphale was ruminating on all of this as he felt Crowley’s soft puffs of air as he slept behind him. He could tell he wasn’t awake, he knew the demon’s sleep habits and sounds. He gently rolled himself in place to face Crowley, hoping to not wake him, and unwilling to use a miracle. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he wasn’t one for long naps, so it made him curious why Crowley had fallen asleep as well. 

Aziraphale slowly allowed his gaze to roam over Crowley’s features. He always liked this part of Crowley’s naps, although he never got to do it this closely. His face was relaxed, no worry lines, no expression at all, the only thing missing were his stunning eyes. _No matter how sassy he acts, he will never truly understand or believe how beautiful he is._

The angel’s eyes teared up a bit as he allowed himself to just feel. He tipped his face forward, bringing their foreheads together, and closed his eyes, allowing a few tears to fall. He carefully wrapped his arms around the demon as he murmured, mostly to himself, “You’ve no idea how deeply I feel for you.”

“Mmmight ha’ sm’ idea, Angel.” Aziraphale gasped and jerked back to see Crowley slowly blinking the sleep away. He shook his head as he became more alert. “Sorry, it was just so easy to fall asleep.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind at all. It was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.” He peered over Crowley’s shoulder, and then back over his own to gauge the light. “What time do you think it is? It’s difficult to tell, I assume you drew all the draperies shut tight?”

“Yeah, I did. Just left that little sliver open. No idea what time it is.” Crowley wasn’t ready to give up this warm, cozy spot, even if he could tell Aziraphale was definitely preparing to get up. “Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale stopped his stretch. “Yes, dear?”

“Kiss me, Angel?”

Aziraphale’s face softened into a smile before closing the gap between them. Their lips met slowly, both still enjoying the after-effects of sleeping. They lazily exchanged kisses, their arms gently tightening around each other. Aziraphale hummed and pulled back. “If that is how I’d be woken up, I think I may demand more naps.”

“Yeah, me too. Maybe I can talk you into a longer nap soon.” Crowley shimmied down to tuck himself under Aziraphale’s chin and gave him a squeeze. He nuzzled into the angel’s chest, grinning and mumbling. “Mmm, soft, warm, smell good. Don’ wanna get up.”

Aziraphale laughed and tried to wiggle away. “Stop that, it tickles, and we can’t simply stay here all day … or night … or whatever it is now.”

Crowley wrapped himself tighter around the angel. “Nope. You’ll have to carry me, and you know I don’t do the snake thing, so it’ll be all arms and legs akimbo as you try to go downstairs.”

“I do recall you not wanting to do that, yes. However, do you think as the Guardian of the Eastern Gate, I was there as decoration? I could carry you and wield a weapon, if circumstances made it necessary. I’m soft, but not helpless, my dear.”

“Yeah, well, I know all that. But I’d be fighting you to stay in bed, so you have to take that into consideration. Unless you’re going to miracle me into an oversized baby sling.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes slightly and twisting his lips as he considered. Crowley raised his hands and his eyes widened. “Oh no, no no no you don’t. You’re not seriously thinking … “

“Well, you did give me a splendid option, love. It would be most rude if I didn’t take your suggestion to heart.” He swung his legs around, sitting up in the middle of the bed. He leaned towards Crowley. 

“Don’t even _think_ of it, Aziraphale.” Crowley was scrambling back and away, even though he knew that there was no amount of movement that could save him if the angel actually decided to make it happen. “No more cream! Ever! Don’t you papoose me!” He wasn’t paying attention and went straight off the bed, taking most of the blankets with him. 

Aziraphale heard a cushioned *whump* and small “oof”. He started laughing as he moved to the edge and looked down at Crowley, who was wrapped loosely, looking like an indignant tartan crepe. He laughed again and told the demon the image in his mind. 

“Alright, you win.” He began untangling himself from the blankets before tossing them onto the bed in a pile. He sighed at the stern look Aziraphale gave him and snapped. “Right, so. I’m up, bed’s made, and … ok, now you’re looking at me with those ‘Please do this for me’ eyes. That’s not fair, Angel, you haven’t even asked for anything and you give me that look?!”

“Well, it’s just that, now I’m hungry, and you made me think of crepes, and I was wondering … “

“No, we’re not going back to Paris today. Don’t look at me like … does it really have to be … ? Of course it does. Fine, Angel, get dressed and we will go.” 

Aziraphale stood up with a beaming smile and stepped into Crowley’s arms. “Thank you, love. I am well aware of how you cater to me, and I do so appreciate it. Perhaps when we return, we can take a drive? I heard about an interesting destination and it is only a ninety minute drive … or fifty minutes as you do it, of course.”

Crowley held his angel tightly before dipping his head and kissing his lips. “Anywhere you want, Angel. Now let’s get you some crepes.”

~~~~~

“I still can’t believe you’re not giving me grief about my driving.”

“Well, it’s not the same out here. Less pedestrians, well, no pedestrians really, you’ve surely noticed. And everyone else seems to be just as eager for high speeds as you are.”

“Where are we going anyway?”

“Oh, it’s just a little further if the maps were right.”

“I could have used GPS if you’d just told me where we are headed.”

“That takes the fun out of it! The anticipation and surprise is part of the experience, dear!”

“Right.”

~~~~~

“You are unbelievable, Angel. This can’t be real. Must be, you’re smiling too much.”

“I couldn’t help it! I overheard someone on one of my walks and, I was naturally quite startled to hear the name at all, so I politely interrupted, and asked her if she’d be willing to share more information. She was quite eager to talk about it, and I was intrigued by what she told me.”

“_Crawley_. There is really a _Crawley_ here. And what are we supposed to do? If you tell me there’s a snake festival or something, I’m leaving you here and driving home.”

Aziraphale was smiling so widely and brightly it was creating an ache on the back of his head. “No, dear. Nothing like that, although I wonder if they’d take that suggestion? Maybe an annual event?” he looked over at Crowley who was lightly smacking his head on the steering wheel. “Perhaps not. Oh, buck up, dear. It’s just a quaint little spot. I have heard they have a themed wine bar, Roman! Octopvs … I thought that may be interesting to visit. There are also a number of nature parks we could visit. Perhaps you’ll find a new plant you’re intrigued by?”

“A Roman themed bar? Angel, why? We were _there_, back when Rome was fun! Or at least interesting.” Crowley was rolling his eyes. 

“Let me tempt you, my dear?” Aziraphale slid closer, took Crowley’s hand in his and tenderly kissed his cheek. “We don’t have to stay longer than one drink, then we can go anywhere you choose to drive. Surprise me.” He leaned his head on the demon’s shoulder. 

Crowley leaned slightly to kiss Aziraphale’s head and rub his cheek on the blonde curls. “One drink? Then we get in and drive with no map?”

“Yes. One drink, and then we explore at your directional whim, my love.” He squeezed Crowley’s hand and brought it up to place a kiss on his knuckles. 

“Alright. Let’s go see how well they match to the real thing.” They both climbed out of the car. “Your eyes are a menace, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale looked up, surprised, as Crowley came around and offered his arm for the angel to take. “You weren’t even looking at my eyes!”

Crowley smirked down at Aziraphale, lovingly. “I don’t have to, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone, I seriously cry every time I get a comment, I am so overjoyed that my story is not only enjoyed, but talk-worthy. From the bottom of my heart, thank you :)


	20. Bars and Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a drink and taking a drive

Crowley had been in his fair share of bars and nightclubs, so the overall atmosphere wasn’t a surprise, but looking at Aziraphale’s face, he knew that this was not what he expected. The first clue was the line to get in, which a discreet miracle took care of their entry. It was certainly louder than Rome was, what with the music, and he was pretty sure the only real nod were the statues scattered about. Although, having chaise lounges available was a unique touch. By actual chance, there was one open, and he led the angel over to sit down. Crowley took up the spot for the back and guided Aziraphale to sit in front of him. It was widened with a small wishful alteration so Crowley could have his legs on the lounge to either side of Aziraphale.

“Well, I must say, this isn’t at all how I envisioned this.” Aziraphale was relieved that he knew Crowley would be able to hear him above the music, otherwise, he’d be shouting. As it was, he still leaned back against Crowley’s chest and turned to speak into his ear. “I assumed it was a pub, and it would be, well, like a pub. But I thought it would be quieter, more sociable. Now I feel simply terrible for talking you into this. I’ll understand if you prefer to leave.”

Crowley turned his head and kissed Aziraphale’s temple. “S’alright, Angel. It’s loud, but not terrible. It’s a friendly atmosphere, could be worse.” He signalled to a member of the staff and ordered a couple of cocktails, and a bottle of wine.

“We only agreed on one drink, dear. You didn’t need to go to the trouble.”

“I know that, but may as well. We will be here an hour, tops, and then we will head out to see what we can find.” His hand was on Aziraphale’s hip, his thumb slowly moving to help give Aziraphale an anchor to help him relax. His other hand brought Aziraphale’s knuckles to his lips. He grinned, knowing that he had earned the scandalized look, and also knowing that it was worth it. “Calm down, Aziraphale. No one is looking at us at all. We are just part of the background scenery.”

Aziraphale looked up, interested in the colorful drinks the woman had brought back. She placed the wine and glasses on a small table next to the chaise and then smiled and wandered off. “What on earth is this? Does anything actually come in that color naturally?” He took a small sip of the bright green drink and his eyes widened a bit. “Oh my! Oh this is simply delightful. What is it called? And what do you have?” He waited for Crowley to sip his own drink so they could trade.

“Yours is called a Sonic Screwdriver, and yeah, it’s supposed to be that color. Mine is called an Alderaan. One of the ingredients is the same, but different pairing liquor. Fruitier than I’d usually take, but I knew you’d like it.” Crowley handed Aziraphale’s drink back, and nursed his purple concoction. “They also appear to have made them strong, which I like a lot. This place is growing on me.”

Aziraphale nodded as he sipped his drink. If this was how cocktails were, he may need to reassess his bias towards wines and champagne. “Do you think they make these at home, as well? Or are these specialties? Or, could we make them at home ourselves?”

“Sure, we can get all the ingredients at the shops.” His angel did a happy wiggle, and Crowley gave him a small squeeze.

The two relaxed and people watched as they finished their drinks and began working on the wine. Aziraphale was feeling pleasantly serene as the bottle emptied, occasionally pointing out an individual who had caught his eye. He decided on a few that he would like to give a small Blessing to as they left, and shared that with Crowley, who nodded. “There is another I’d actually like to give a Blessing to as well, I’m surprised they didn’t show up on your radar.”

Intrigued, Aziraphale turned a bit in his lap. “Who is that?”

“Young gent, on stage. Bass guitar.”

“Ah, I suppose I didn’t feel out the performers. Yes, I agree. He could do with one as well. Are you sure you’d like to do it? I’m happy to do it.”

“Nah, I’ve got this one. We are out of wine, Angel. You ready to go?”

“Yes, I believe I am. Oh, but how are we going to expel? I’m not driving with you drunk, love. Discorporation would be most inconvenient.”

“We’ll take the bottle with us, no big deal.”

The two made their way to their respective recipients. Aziraphale was done fairly quickly, giving a light laying of hands on an arm or shoulder, however Crowley needed to wait until there was a break in the music. He positioned himself near the guitarist, and as the song ended, all of the musicians took a moment for a quick sip of water. Crowley waved him over and stuck out his hand for a shake. The bass player obliged him, and once they let go, Crowley simply gave him a thumbs up and moved along.

They met back at the car, and carefully made sure they were out of view as they expelled the wine and liquor. “You know, we really must remember to have water available when we do that, the aftertaste is atrocious.”

“Yep, agreed. But it’s easier at home, there is water there already.” Crowley and Aziraphale slid into the car. 

“You are an amazing being, Crowley, and every time I think I couldn’t possibly feel more love for you, you surprise me and I have to rethink what I thought were my limits.” Aziraphale drew closer and turned Crowley’s reddening face to him, palm on his cheek. He kissed him tenderly, before moving his mouth to kiss his cheek, and then his temple and forehead. “Truly a stunning creature, inside and out, my demon is.”

Crowley blushed, and mumbled. “Don’t know what I did to deserve that, but I’ll take it anyway.”

“You most certainly do know, my dear, but I’ll let you keep your dastardly reputation safely in place.” He scooted back to the passenger side and brightly smiled. “So, where are we off to?”

“No idea. Let’s head south, don’t think we’ve been south together before.”

“Sounds wonderful, my dear.”

~~~~~

Crowley drove with no destination in mind, occasionally asking “Left or Right?” and letting Aziraphale participate in their meandering. They didn’t stop anywhere, and Crowley kept his speed to a practically puttering 70 miles per hour. Before long, they had nowhere else to drive unless they turned around. Crowley parked when he saw Aziraphale’s eyes light up, and they got out of the car to look around. The demon couldn’t really see what had the angel so happy.

“Oh, isn’t it lovely?”

“Well, sure, but … isn’t what lovely? There’s nothing here other than some houses.”

“The shoreline. And there is a perfectly empty patch of land leading to the sand.” Aziraphale started walking towards the water.

“You alright if I hang back? I don’t like sand. It’s coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.”

“When is the last time you were in sand as a human, my dear? Are you sure you may not be remembering it getting into your scales?” 

“Golgotha, likely. No, there were a few other times, maybe? I think I headed to Egypt for a bit during the 14th century. England wasn’t … well, I hated what I was seeing. So I took a break.”

“Ah, yes. That was quite a trying time for me as well. Head Office had enacted a strict Hands-Off policy, Miracles were rationed, and I had to be very careful with Blessings as well. It was devastating to feel so helpless, told to be so, so … uncaring. I did what I could get away with. I completely understand you needing to distance yourself from it.” Aziraphale looked off over the waves, remembering how Gabriel and Uriel had looked at him as though he was treasonous for wanting to help protect the humans. Zadkiel simply looked at him with pity. Chamuel and Raphael were nowhere to be found. He was told later they were angry and inconsolable for being kept from Earth. Azrael was the only Archangel permitted to visit Earth, and Aziraphale had been grateful to have their calming energy, helping to comfort families. 

Crowley watched the emotions roll over his angel as though they were fresh, but he supposed for beings such as they are, everything would be. They had long memories, and although events would fade, once recalled, they were recalled so clearly it could have been earlier the same day. He walked over and embraced him from behind, placing a delicate kiss and breath on Aziraphale’s crown. Aziraphale grasped Crowley’s arms and slouched back into the embrace and gentle healing kiss that had been given him, sighing deeply.

Aziraphale turned in Crowley’s arms, tucking his face into the demon’s neck. “Thank you, Crowley. Some things are so difficult to remember.”

Crowley brought Aziraphale’s face up, and framed his face with his hands, using his thumbs to clear away the tears falling. He brought their lips together, pouring as much compassion and devotion as he could into the kiss. Aziraphale’s arms came around him, holding him tightly. They kissed as the sun set, chaste but loving. Quiet murmuring sounds of comfort were all that could be heard, even the waves at the shoreline seemed subdued.

They parted as darkness fell and the moon shone brightly on them. Crowley’s yellow eyes stared intently into Aziraphale’s clear blue. “Aziraphale, you were the best of them all, you know. You were what She wanted for humans, not that lot of Peeping Toms, watching but not getting involved. And if you weren’t, you damn well should have been. She wanted the humans loved by her angels, and you were the only one who truly listened and took Her will to heart.”

Aziraphale’s face went smooth, all of the worries of the past forgotten for the moment. “Crowley … Thank you, love. You know, you were what She wanted for humans also. You stunningly caring creature. Whether you admit it or not. A wily serpent, but a gentle one as well.” 

Crowley coughed and nodded towards the water. “Go walk on your beach, Angel. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Aziraphale kissed him one last time, before nodding and giving a small smile. “Won’t be long, and then perhaps there is a small inn or something. I know driving in the dark doesn’t bother you, but I am rather thinking we could do with a comfortable place to sit for a while.”

“I’ll see what I can find, Angel.” Crowley pulled out his phone and started searching for something close until he was distracted by watching his angel walking barefoot in the water just lapping the shore. He smiled at the way the moonlight made his hair look like a soft halo around his head before continuing his search, occasionally looking up to gaze at him again. 

A short time later, Aziraphale returned to the car, a small miracle making sure no sand would find its way inside.

“I’ve found a B+B, just up the road a bit, and there is even a bakery next door which will open in the morning. Already booked, if you’re ready?”

“Lead the way, my dear. What sort of bakery?” Crowley laughed at the twinkle in Aziraphale’s eyes.

“No idea, but I’m sure we will find out soon enough.” He started the car, and was pulling into the drive of the B+B before they knew it. Aziraphale beamed up at him as they came to the door, and Crowley opened it with flair. He took Aziraphale’s hand in his, just brushing his lips over the knuckles making him blush a lovely pink. “After you, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading, and your lovely comments!
> 
> Aziraphale's drink:  
Sonic Screwdriver:  
Vodka  
Blue Curacao  
Blue Raspberry mix  
Orange juice
> 
> Crowley's drink:  
The Alderaan:  
Bacardi Black Razz Run  
Blue Curacao  
Cranberry juice 
> 
> Also: Yes, Crawley is real, as is the Octopvs bar and the decor I've mentioned :)
> 
> The Archangels:  
Azrael - Angel of Death: a comforting presence for families whose loved ones have passed, and a guiding hand toward the light for one who has passed. (Not to be confused with Death the Horseman who causes the passing.)
> 
> Chamuel: Embodiment of God's love and compassion for people and the world. 
> 
> Raphael - Angel of Healing: Self explanatory why he would be upset for not being permitted to intervene.
> 
> Gabriel - Angel of Strength: But I wrote and pictured him as the cold bureaucrat from the television show.
> 
> Uriel - Angel of God's Light: Places a spotlight on inner strengths and weaknesses. May have been ok with the 'lesson' being taught.
> 
> Zadkiel - Angel of Forgiveness: Would definitely pity Aziraphale for being unsuccessful in pleading on behalf of the humans.


	21. Pajamas and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which pajamas are purchased, and our favorite pensioner pays a visit.

“Angel? What the Heaven are you wearing?!”

The angel beamed a smile at Crowley. “I know that you and I don’t necessarily feel discomfort the same way as humans, but I thought … well, what with how often we sleep now, that perhaps having sleepwear would be beneficial? And if we are going to continue our little weekend trips, it may lend some veracity to have luggage, and what else would be found in luggage than something to sleep in?” Aziraphale was standing barefoot in cotton tartan pajama trousers with a beige sleeping jacket. There was a tantalizing show of skin at his throat to his chest, just coming down to show blonde hair. 

Crowley took the boutique bag from Aziraphale warily. “Pajamas for me? You mean like what. Shorts and a t-shirt?”

“Well, I suppose if you preferred short trousers, we could do that instead. But I went with something not unlike what we would normally wear, simply different fabrics, looser. Oh, just look at what I picked out, if you don’t like it, I’ll return it. It isn’t an issue, dear.”

Crowley pulled the pajamas out of the bag and opened the package. The pajamas were black with red accents, and they were remarkably silky. It was the same trousers and jacket combo as Aziraphale was wearing. “These are nice, Angel. I like them. Don’t think I’ll be wearing the jacket. Don’t mind the trousers, though.”

Aziraphale’s eyes went a little unfocused as he took in the implications of Crowley’s innocent remark. No jacket, just the trousers. He gave himself a small shake, convincing himself the demon would simply replace the jacket with a t-shirt, as he’d mentioned before. “Oh! Oh yes, jolly good. You like them then? I’m delighted my dear.” He leaned down and kissed the top of Crowley’s head before taking the pajamas back. “I’ll just put these away until we need them.”

Crowley watched the angel walk toward the bedroom as he stretched out on the sofa. “Aziraphale, you have that book thing tonight, yeah?”

He stopped and turned, coming back to answer. “Yes, indeed. There is a rare bookseller holding a seminar at University of Westminster on Wells Street. She specializes in returning incorrect translations back into the original language to start over. She is quite masterful in linguistics. Why do you ask, my dear?” 

“I can give you a lift if you like. Not far from my flat. And I can pick you up afterwards if you want?”

“I wouldn’t mind a ride over, but I think I’d prefer to enjoy a walk home after. I appreciate the offer, though. I just know I’ll have a great deal to think about.” Aziraphale was giving a look of question despite not having asked one.

“Aziraphale, you don’t have to tell me why. You want what you want, same as me.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s forehead as he angel let out a relieved sigh. “I’m actually thinking to head over to Whitechapel. I haven’t gotten any good scares in over there for a while.”

Aziraphale tried to cover his chuckle but failed. “Alright, Well, let me get changed and we will head out. They would likely not appreciate me showing up in pajamas.”

“Angel, have you seen what people wear these days?”

“I have, yes thank you. But I am talking about me, not others. And I have a certain reputation, especially to a seminar with a distinguished speaker.”

“Wait, before you do … “ Crowley stood and pulled Aziraphale closer to a high chair and sat down. “May I?” He gestured with his eyes, hoping Aziraphale would understand what he was asking. The angel looked a bit surprised, but nodded with a small smile. 

Crowley leaned in and slowly nuzzled his face into Aziraphale’s throat, tickling the dip between his collarbones with his nose and rubbing his chin into the open neck of the sleep jacket, feeling the soft chest hairs. He inhaled deeply, allowing himself to be immersed in the warm scent of the angel. He always smelled of tea, vanilla, type press and paper, and petrichor. It was this last he enjoyed the most. Aziraphale’s arms came around him, petting his hair, scratching his back lightly. 

The demon turned his face and laid a few featherlight kisses just below the dip at the bottom of his throat, allowing the hair to tickle his lips, before turning his face again to rest, simply holding the angel close. Aziraphale had inhaled sharply, and let it out slowly with a small hum. “Oh my … Well, I must say I liked that rather a lot, my dear.”

Crowley smiled and turned his face to kiss Aziraphale’s throat before looking up into his eyes. “I could be convinced to do it again, Angel.”

“Oh, could you now? I say, I wouldn’t want to besmirch your shining virtue by encouraging corruption … “ The angel smirked playfully at his wide-eyed demon, dipping his head to barely brush their lips against each other. “But I suppose if one of us must do, I could be convinced to tempt you, my dear.”

Crowley chuckled as he craned his neck to kiss his angel. “I could be convinced, but not now. You’ve got to get changed, you have your book - talk - thing.”

Aziraphale kissed Crowley again as he stopped talking. “Hmm, yes. “Book - talk - thing”, you have the right of it. And you have your mischief to manage.” They kissed again, smiling as they came apart. Aziraphale sighed deeply and squeezed Crowley’s hands. “You are beautiful, love. It takes my breath away sometimes.”

“Good thing you don’t need it then, eh?” Crowley quipped as he felt Aziraphale kiss his forehead with a smile. “Go put your suit on, I don’t want to be late for the first tours.”

Aziraphale backed away, rolling his eyes with a tired but affectionate smile. He continued the conversation as he went into the bedroom to get changed. “Whitechapel you said? Ugh, are you tagging along on a Ripper tour? You evil demon, I don’t understand how you can stand it, being a fan of spooky or not.” The words were laced with affection as Crowley moved to listen from the sofa. Sleeping next to each other, snuggling even, was one thing, but watching him fully change clothes manually was not a street they had crossed yet. 

“Yeah, I know. He was a bastard, not like you are, of course. And the Yard was useless. How many clues did he give and they still couldn’t figure it out. I got quite a tongue-lashing at the end of it.”

Aziraphale came out of the bedroom just finishing his waistcoat buttons. “Tongue-lashing? From the Yard? How do you mean?”

“No, from downstairs. That last one he did in, there was a kid. She had a kid hidden away. And he was about to go looking for the kid, which would have started a whole new bloodbath when he got a taste for kids. I put a stop to it. Head Office wasn’t all that happy ‘bout that.”

“Oh .. I never knew that. Is that why you disappeared for a few years? About thirty years after I … you … well, the Holy Water argument. I was surprised that you were nowhere to be found. I even checked your flat, if you had decided to take one of your longer naps again. It didn’t let me in, of course, and I didn’t want to pry forcibly.”

“Yeah, they had me on minion duty for a while, until they realized that I was useless at it, then they sent me back up.”

“I was relieved to see you about again later. So, if you were upset enough to stop him, why do you return?” The bowtie was being finished as he waited for Crowley’s answer.

“Jumpscares, Angel. People take the tour to try to solve the mystery, and to be frightened. They will never do the first, and I enjoy watching the second.” Crowley grinned. “You ready, Angel?”

“Yes. My satchel is by the door downstairs.”

The two left, Crowley dropping Aziraphale off at his seminar before heading out to scare budding armchair criminologists.

~~~~~

“Hey, Aziraphale. Anything interesting going on for you this weekend?”

“Hello, Crowley dear. Well, not on Saturday, however I do have a dinner planned with the Linguist specialist on Sunday evening regarding a few books that we may be able to help each other with.”

“Alright, so you’ll need to be back by … ?”

“Oh, I’d say three o’clock at the latest if that can be fit into your plans?”

“Yep, I can do that. I’ll pick you up on Saturday morning? Say just after the bakery opens?”

“That sounds delightful! I’ll pack our pajamas, then?”

“Yeah, bring those along, Angel.” Crowley laughed.

“Excellent. I will see you in a few days, my wily Demon.”

“See you then.”

Aziraphale hung up the phone and closed the bookshop. Despite being four days away, one could never prepare too soon for trips, and he headed upstairs to pack their pajamas. They hadn’t used them yet, as they hadn’t slept for a week or so, and he was quite excited to give them a go. As he wondered what else he should bring, he heard the distinct sound of the bell ringing over the shop door.

He headed to the railing, “Crowley?”

“I’m afraid not, Mr Fell!” Mrs Aglet’s laughter echoed through the bookshop. 

“Oh my, one moment, dear. I was just handling something in my rooms. Be down in a jiffy.” He closed over the door and headed down to the first floor to find his favorite pensioner in her favorite chair. “Tea? I haven’t seen you for weeks, I was becoming concerned.”

“That would be lovely. And yes, I’m fine. Just been doing a bit of traveling. Speaking of which, I assume your young man is back?”

“Oh yes, he returned the day after your last visit, about six weeks ago. You don’t usually travel without mentioning it, are you sure everything is alright?”

“Yes, perfectly fine. I had come by that day to tell you, but then I got too busy telling you off to remember to say anything.” Mrs Aglet chuckled. “So, have you had a holiday yet?” She took the teacup offered, and a biscuit.

Mrs Aglet always gave him the impression she had been a school teacher, and despite himself, he felt as though she could see right through him. “Well, we have gone away every other weekend, exploring places we’ve not been before. You actually caught me out packing for this weekend.”

Her face brightened. “I’m glad to hear it, Mr Fell. You both are obviously very fond of each other, and well matched. Opposites attract and all that.”

Aziraphale smiled, sipping his tea. “We are quite opposite in many ways, and very much the same in other ways. But yes, I am quite fond of him.”

“Lovely. It’s saddening to see how quickly relationships seem to fail these days. You two give me hope for tomorrow. Good boys, both of you.” She smiled as she finished her biscuit and sipped her tea.

Their conversation moved on to her travels. She had gone to America and traveled the East coast, ending in Orlando, Florida. She described the foods and people and sights, and before long, it was becoming dark. “Oh dear, what time is it? I have the bus schedule, the routes are a bit different after dark.”

Aziraphale helped her sort out her ride home, walking her to the bus stop and waiting until she was safely on board. He walked back to the bookshop and went inside. 

“I would like to ask right now that you stop allowing Mrs Aglet in, but I have a feeling it is for the best. So, I will simply ask that you are a bit louder in warning me that she has come in if the doors were locked.”

The bookshop didn’t answer of course, but the angel got the feeling of settling books and floorboards which he took to mean acquiescence. He gave one last turn, looking around the shop before double checking his lock and going upstairs to read.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thoroughly amazed at your support, kudos and comments, and I'll never be able to thank you all enough. 
> 
> I have branched out and decided to try my hand at a couple of Inktober challenges, my ink being 'print ink', as I could never draw to do justice to my imagination. And they are a bit of a different tone, if you are interested in having a look. (They are going to be one-shots.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	22. Disappointments, Anger, Mistakes, Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first leg of their weekend away, doesn't go quite as planned.

Saturday morning, Crowley arrived at the bookshop, bright and early as Aziraphale came around the corner with a pastry box and coffee cup. “Hey, Angel!” 

“Hello, dear! I’ve got you a coffee if you’d like to come inside. They didn’t have good cocoa, so I’ll be making my own.” Aziraphale gave a small disappointed shake of his head and smiled. Crowley opened the door for the angel and followed him inside. “I hope we weren’t needing to be on the road immediately? I should have asked before. I did get something for you, though.”

“Nah, the way I drive? I could get to Glasgow in about four hours if we needed to. But was thinking to go south again.” Crowley peeked in the pastry box and grinned, snagging the cardamom bun as he sat down with his coffee. “Thanks, Aziraphale. More places should make these.”

Aziraphale came along with a mug of cocoa and sat across from him, nodding. “They are very good for not being more popular, to be sure. Hand me a napkin, love?” Once in hand, he pulled out a croissant. Seeing Crowley’s question, he answered. “It is chocolate inside, with candied violet. They were trying something new and thought I’d be a good tester considering how often I am there. It is a rather unique flavor, I am not sure what to think of it, but it isn’t unpleasant.” 

Crowley shrugged. The chocolate he could get behind, but the violets he’d take a pass. He was already done his cardamom bun and actually regretting eating so quickly when Aziraphale slid a smaller pastry his way with a smile. “This is a cardamom and chocolate croissant, I asked them to make it special for you.” He winked at the demon who snatched it up.

“So, are we wandering, or did you have a destination in mind?” 

“I have a destination in mind. I just sort of opened a map and put my finger down. Then I changed my mind when I saw something else.” Crowley smirked. “Not above cheating if I see something good.”

“Of course not, Demon. Practically an unshakeable impulse, wily creature.” Aziraphale smiled fondly over his mug. “So, am I permitted to know where we are heading?”

“Sure. Place called Nomansland. Sounded interesting.” Crowley finished off his coffee and raised an eyebrow at Aziraphale who was grinning. “What’s funny?”

“I’ve actually heard of that place! It intrigued me in the mid 1900s, thought it may have been established by your side, so I went thwarting. It may have grown since then, but it seemed more a crossroads than a destination. Barely even one hundred people.” Aziraphale patted Crowley’s hand before going back to his pastry. “I’m game to visit anyway, Crowley, don’t look so sour.”

“M’not.” The demon was decidedly pouting. Why have such a great founding town name and not do anything with it? He may have to do something about that at some point. “Ok, we’ll check it out, and if it’s a bust, we just drive til we find something else.”

“Sounds lovely. I’ve packed our pajamas of course.” Aziraphale grinned widely before finishing his breakfast. “Although, it occurred to me that without a change of clothes, the pajamas are practically useless in the light deception.” 

“Good thing I brought another shirt then. That’s all you really need, Angel. People tend to remember the top, not so much the trousers. Of course, with all you get up to, it may not work as well.”

“Well, perhaps … perhaps when we take our weekends, I can leave the waistcoat at home, bring a different shirt.” Crowley’s mouth dropped so fast his sunglasses dropped from his forehead to hang off his nose. Aziraphale looked at him, chagrined. “I said perhaps, I’m not nearly ready to make such radical changes to my wardrobe.”

“Yeah, radical change. Well, you’ll warn me before you do that, yeah?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Your shock is so delightful to watch.” The angel smirked mischievously at the demon, who was rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, yes. Hours of entertainment, me. You ready yet?” He looked at the empty dishes and removed them with a thought and snap when Aziraphale nodded. “Great, let’s go.”

He picked up the carpetbag by the door, shaking his head at the choice. “Tell me you’ve had this since 1850 or something, that this isn’t an exciting new luggage for you?”

“Of course! Although, I actually purchased it in 1882, if you are interested in the specifics.”

“Not really. You’re either letting me buy you something less garish, or you’re not allowed to pack anymore.”

“Garish?! I’ll have you know this particular Oriental rug was-” Crowley leaned down and silenced him with a kiss, grinning into it when he felt the angel’s arms wrap around him. “- directly from my favorite Chinese merchant in London.”

Crowley’s head dropped with a chuckle. “Ok, well, I’d still prefer something a little newer next time.”

Aziraphale huffed an agreement as they left the bookshop. Crowley took the bag and put it in the backseat and leaned on the car as he waited for Aziraphale to finish locking the shop. His eyebrows raised at the sight of a familiar head of blue tinted hair hurrying down the street. “Oi, Angel! Your little old lady is back!”

Aziraphale turned around just as Mrs Aglet reached the shop. “I heard that young man! You’re lucky I like you.” She wagged her finger at him with a smile. She patted Aziraphale’s cheek fondly. “Your gentleman needs to respect his elders, dear.”

The angel couldn’t help but laugh. “I do believe you are right, Mrs Aglet. Now, what brings you here this morning? I’ve never seen you around on a weekend? And so early!”

“Oh! Well, I know you have a sweet tooth, I thought I’d bring you a treat for your weekend. Is it a special occasion? Anniversary, or birthday?” She pulled a tin out of her day-bag and handed it over.

Crowley’s eyebrows rose, interested in what she possibly could have brought, while Aziraphale gasped with a smile. “Oh, you absolute dear. You didn’t need to go to the trouble, it isn’t an occasion at all!” He took the tin carefully, and handed it to Crowley who had come around the car. The angel took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“No trouble at all! I’m just delighted you are getting out and away more.” She smiled in a motherly way at Aziraphale before rounding on Crowley who actually started slightly. She reached out and pinched his cheek before patting it. “You are a troublemaker, but a good one. You remind me of my son.”

He rubbed his cheek and scowled a bit, snarking, “Is that a good thing?”

“Of course it is. I may have lost him when he was young, but I’m still his mother.” She peered at him closely, waiting. Crowley looked a bit over her head where Aziraphale was gesturing and making a wide-eyed face at him, trying to communicate something.

“Oh! Right, er, sorry. Your son. Sorry.” Crowley awkwardly looked at her, hoping for a reprieve. “And thank you? For the, uh, tin? Look, I’m bad at this, yeah?”

“Yes, you are. But not because you don’t care. I accept what you were trying to say. Lucky I like you, isn’t it?” Mrs Aglet smiled and patted his cheek again before turning to Aziraphale again and giving his hand a squeeze. “Now, Mr Fell, I’ve kept you both long enough and I’m sure the animal shelter is wondering where I am. Safe travels!” She gave a little wave, pulled out the bus schedule and headed back the way she came.

“Right, so that was a thing that happened.” Crowley was still a bit jarred by the brief visit as he opened the car door and handed Aziraphale the tin. “I still like her though, she’s an odd one.”

“She is indeed, I’m rather fond of her though. She’s getting on, and I will miss her. That’s the worst of it, you know?” 

“Yeah, I do. You said it before. Fragile.” Crowley brought his hand in the vicinity of the ignition and the car came to life. Freddie was singing “Who Wants to Live Forever” as they pulled away and got on with their weekend.

~~~~~

Crowley had gotten out of the car in order to scowl with his entire body. “Well, when they named it, they weren’t wrong.” He scuffed his boots on a bit of gravel as Aziraphale joined him to look around.

“Oh, I am sorry dear. I had hoped that it had grown a little more interesting since I was here. There are a few places around, though, if you’d like to-”

“Nope. Get in the car, Angel.”

Aziraphale sighed, hoping that this wasn’t going to ruin their weekend. His demon could get quite mopey and snappy. He winced at the gravel spray as they took off from Nomansland to find another destination.

~~~~~

Crowley pulled over to the side of the road, next to a big wooded area, and opened his door, getting out. “I’ll be back, Angel.”

“I … what? Crowley?” Aziraphale got out quickly as well. “Crowley? What are … where? Not like you have to stop for a call of nature.”

“It is a bit like that, my nature.” Crowley looked at Aziraphale’s confused and concerned face and came around the car. “Look. I just have to go yell for a few minutes. Nature of the beast, Angel.” He kissed Aziraphale’s forehead and headed off to the woods.

Aziraphale watched him head into the woods with a soft smile. He hadn’t really noticed that Crowley still had those moments. He wasn’t sure if it was because Crowley was having less of them, or if he just had them away from Aziraphale’s eyes. He got back in the car and pulled out the map that wasn’t there a few moments ago, trying to find a new destination. Unfortunately, the map had no real help as to entertainment, only town names. He found one that he thought may make the demon laugh, and marked it to suggest it. 

Crowley was gone for about thirty minutes before Aziraphale saw him saunter back out of the trees looking considerably more relaxed. The demon got back in the car and swooped to kiss Aziraphale’s cheek with a small smile. “Not all better, but better. Sorry about that, Angel.” 

“Not at all, dear. I wouldn’t have said anything but I didn’t know you still needed that. You haven’t mentioned it in quite a while.” Aziraphale laced their fingers together and kissed his knuckle. 

“Yeah, well … not really something to chat about or be proud of, is it?” 

“That has nothing to do with it, really. You _are_ a demon, you do all sorts of things I shouldn’t be proud of, but that’s who you are, and I love you. Don’t feel you need to hide your own needs, Crowley. You take care of mine so easily, I’d like to think you trust me to care for yours as well.”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale and let out a sigh. “Yeah, you’ve got a point. I really don’t get that angry often, but disappointment, especially when it comes to you gets me.”

“You … you have disappointments in me?” Aziraphale whispered, concerned.

“No!” Crowley got the word out as quickly as he could, he really didn’t want this misunderstanding, and he hated the sadness on his angel’s face. “No, not like that. Like, if I make something to be exciting in my mind and it doesn’t go right, or I feel like I let you down, I get … well, angry.” 

Aziraphale looked relieved, but still a bit concerned. “You could never let me down, Crowley. I have let you down far too often. Don’t shake your head at me, Demon, I can own my mistakes, mistakes you have clearly told me were mistakes at the time, I’ll have you remember.” Aziraphale smiled. “I admire your strength, my dear.”

Crowley fidgeted a bit before nodding, looking at the steering wheel. He was getting better with accepting the angel’s view of him, but it was harder when he felt like he was particularly showing his demonic side. He sighed again before turning back to Aziraphale and leaning over to kiss him. “I’d say I don’t deserve you, but I know you’ll say I do, so let’s cut the middleman and jump right to the smiles and figuring out where we are heading next.”

Aziraphale fully laughed and kissed him again. “Well, at least we are getting more efficient in our conversations. Soon we may not have to talk at all! Which would be dreadful for me, I do so like the sound of your voice.” He kissed the demon’s blushing cheek as he muttered something about sentimental bookshop owners. “Now, as for where we should go, I believe I may have found something that may make you laugh enough to give it a go!” He handed over the map pointing to a small town not far away. Of course, the way Crowley drove, nothing was truly far away.

“Butlocks Heath? I don’t get it, Angel?”

“What? Oh dear … It’s on a crease in the paper, I thought it said Buttocks Health.” Aziraphale frowned at the map.

Crowley couldn’t help it, his head hit the back of the seat as he laughed. “There are some odd town names, but even that would be a stretch, Angel.”

“You never know, I’ve heard the most interesting town names from Americans from the state of Pennsylvania. Shocking ones, really. And from the Amish of all people!”

Crowley hummed in a way he hoped was innocent, but he may have had a hand in those ideas. “Oh Crowley, you didn’t.”

“Hmm? No idea what you mean, Aziraphale. I’m just a demon sitting here looking at a map? How would I know what they were up to in the early 1800s?” He had a smile that was very much the smile of someone who was thoroughly busted but still thinking it was rather clever. “Ok, to be fair, I only came up with the big one, the others were their own.”

Aziraphale was trying very hard not to laugh, and to look very disapproving, but he wasn’t quite making it. “Oh fine. I suppose it could have been worse.”

“It sure could have.” Crowley snickered. “Ok, Angel. Let’s head over to Buttocks Health and see what is there. There’s bound to be a pub, yeah?”

“Not sure you could find a place anywhere that doesn’t have a proper pub, my dear.”

“What do you mean? We did this morning?” Crowley laughed as he started the car, Aziraphale joining in as they got back on the road. 

“Yes, I suppose we did. Oh! Do you think there will be a little bed and breakfast? I’d hate to have brought our pajamas for nothing.”

Crowley rolled his eyes affectionately. “I’m sure there is, and when we get there, I’ll look up the best B+B in Buttocks Health.”

“You’ll never let that go, will you?”

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, I know I am slowing down, but not because I'm 'slowing down', just real life happenings :( Thank you for your kudos and comments, they make my day and help so much :)
> 
> Pennsylvania names (yes, all real, but not all in Amish country, just the first five or six)
> 
> Intercourse  
Virginville  
Bird-in-Hand  
Blue Ball  
Fertility  
Paradise  
Climax  
Lover  
Bumpville  
Honey Hole  
Honey Pot  
Lititz  
Mount Joy  
Peach Bottom  
Rough and Ready  
Two Lick Valley


	23. Pajama Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Aziraphale gets to wear his pajamas!

“Well, I suppose it was better than Nomansland, at any rate.” Crowley tossed Aziraphale’s carpetbag on the bed. “I mean, at least there was a proper pub.”

“Yes, I agree, the rest was, well, modern. Unique in its own right, but really just the same as other cities as well.” Aziraphale began what amounted to unpacking, but was actually just pulling out two sets of pajamas, and the shirt Crowley had brought along. “You know, Crowley, if we keep up like this, we may end up visiting every city and town in England.” 

Crowley nodded absentmindedly. “Never can tell.” He watched the pajamas come into play with a smile. “You want to change in here, or take the washroom? I’m not bothered either way.” 

“Oh, I’ll take the washroom, I suppose. Will you be wanting to sleep, then? I brought a book, so no need to worry about me.” He gathered his pajamas and headed to the other room. 

“Not sure yet. Maybe when you come out we can complain more about Nomansland and Buttocks Health.” Crowley gave a smirking side-eye to the retreating angel.

“Really now, there was a line in the map, dear. Oh! Perhaps we could bring out the map, look for something interesting for next time?” He closed the door over as he changed, and Crowley took the opportunity to do the same. 

He got the silky trousers on and was actually happy with how they felt, but he took one look at the jacket and tossed it to the side. It didn’t even look comfortable to sit in, let alone sleep in. “Yeah, we can do that. We still thinking to stay south, or do we want to branch out a bit?” He opened the map on the bed next to him and started roaming his eyes over it, looking for anything that sounded interesting. 

“Oh, I don’t know, I think that mostly staying south has been successful … so … far. _Oh_.” Aziraphale had exited the washroom, clothes folded in his arms to find Crowley without his shirt and found himself completely distracted. He hadn’t moved since he laid eyes on him. “Oh, _Crowley_. You are _stunning_.” 

“Hm? What are you … Oh.” Crowley looked over, confused for a moment. He then realized that Aziraphale was completely fixated on his torso. “Er, you want me to cover up? I didn’t think about it.”

“Not unless you are uncomfortable, my dear.” Crowley shook his head. “I must apologize, I simply was taken off guard. I shouldn’t have been staring.” Aziraphale moved to set his clothing down before looking back to Crowley. “I, well, Crowley, perhaps this is forward, but … would you mind much, if I touched you? No, no, that would. I wouldn’t even know what … Forget I said anything.”

“Aziraphale, come here. Unless this is really upsetting you, just come here. Hug me. It doesn’t have to be a big deal.” Crowley didn’t move other than to lift his arms, welcoming the angel if he chose. He saw the indecision, and patiently waited for whatever Aziraphale would do. Finally, the angel turned his head and looked into Crowley’s eyes, slowly stepping forward. He stood between Crowley’s knees and felt Crowley slowly wrap his arms around his waist. 

The angel was cautious. He started with his hands on Crowley’s biceps before inching to his shoulders. The angel and the demon never looked away from each other’s eyes as this change occurred. 

“You’re so warm, Crowley. So soft, and warm.” Aziraphale was whispering in awe. It had been so long since that accidental brush of fingers on Crowley’s lower back, he’d almost forgotten how it felt. 

“I’d make a joke about Hellfire, but it wouldn’t be true. You’re warm also, Angel. I think it’s just how we are.” Crowley was near trembling, such an innocent touch felt so intimate for how Aziraphale was looking at him. 

Aziraphale slipped his hands to Crowley’s shoulder blades, drawing them a bit closer together. “Crowley. I want … I mean, may I … may I kiss you, Crowley?”

“Always, Angel.” Crowley closed his eyes as Aziraphale leaned into him and barely graced his lips with a kiss. He felt a wanting sigh before the angel pressed their lips together more firmly, but chastely. This was not going to be a heavy snog session, Crowley knew, yet he was no less enjoying the intensity he felt. His mouth followed Aziraphale’s lead, several small, closed kisses quietly being enjoyed before the angel leaned back up with a shaky breath. He rubbed Aziraphale’s back over the pajama jacket reassuringly.

Aziraphale’s mind was on fire. He backed away a few steps, feeling himself become overwhelmed, allowing his hands to slide down Crowley’s arms to grasp his hands. “Demon, I believe I just may ask to nap with you after all. I can feel myself over-thinking and I don’t want to stain our evening. Best if I shut down, I think.”

“I could tell. S’alright, Angel.” He gave the angel’s hands a squeeze. “I can put the shirt on, if you like? I’m not wearing that jacket though.”

“No, no, please. My dear, I am spellbound. You are truly lovely.” Seemingly without realizing it, he had stepped closer again, holding one hand, the other skimming Crowley with his fingertips, up his arm, over his shoulder, and down through the modest amount of fine hairs to stop at his breastbone. He blinked and looked up into Crowley’s eyes, allowing his fingers to lift away. “Oh! I am so sor-”

Crowley firmly took the angel’s hand, cutting him off. He held Aziraphale’s gaze as he brought his hand to kiss the palm, and then flattening his hand on his chest, over the heart. “Don’t apologize, Aziraphale. The incorporeal parts all belong to you already, this … well, I mean this feels good, amazing, but it’s just the outside. The inside’s been yours for years.”

Aziraphale’s eyes filled with tears. He never missed hearing ‘I love you’ from Crowley, simply because what he _did_ say was so much deeper. He so loved the demon in front of him, in so many ways. “My darling Demon, how dare you say such things to me, this heart is six thousand years old, how much do you think it can take?”

The demon grinned innocently as he left Aziraphale’s hand on his chest to tap his pajama jacket over the heart. “Actually, if my math is right, _this_ heart, is less than five years old. I think yours can take it just fine, but gotta be gentle with mine, I’m an old man.”

The angel laughed, a light and pure sound. “I suppose you’re right. Well, if that is true, I don’t believe your “sugar baby” status is warranted. I believe more appropriately, the term is that you’ve stolen the cradle?”

Crowley laughed along, causing his chest to jump under Aziraphale’s palm. “Robbing the cradle, Angel. Yep, one hundred percent deviant, me. Over six thousand years old, corrupting a virtual child.” He grinned and winked before his eyes shut as Aziraphale’s thumb started moving back and forth over his skin. 

“Well, then I shall simply have to report you to the proper authorities. Not sure where we’d find one that would take us seriously, though. We may be incarcerated for pulling pranks.” The angel grinned. He squeezed Crowley’s hand before sliding both hands behind his back to embrace him again. His fingertips found the defined lines of muscle where his wings attached to him and Crowley let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around the angel again. 

Crowley nuzzled into Aziraphale’s chest, lamenting to himself that the bed was so short that he was knocking his nose on a button, instead of the feather-soft blond curls peeking out the top of the pajamas. He felt the angel press firmly on the muscles and it was an amazing feeling. The wings may have been zipped away, but the musculature was still there. Usually he would just rub on a door jamb once in a while, he’d never thought about getting them massaged. Of course, he wouldn’t have been able to, but he wasn’t letting facts get in the way of his regret.

The two stayed that way, Aziraphale rubbing Crowley’s back, and Crowley burrowed into Aziraphale’s chest for quite some time, lost in their own thoughts, but at peace. Aziraphale leaned down and kissed the top of Crowley’s head and hummed as he took a small step back to tip Crowley’s face up with his fingers. “Demon, may I kiss you again? Just one, and then we sleep for a bit.”

“Only one? I’ll have to make it last then, won’t I?” The two smiled at each other before coming together again, Aziraphale lightly running his fingers over Crowley’s skin. 

They slipped apart, and Crowley flung the map off the bed as he rolled around to get under the blankets.

“That would have been much easier for you had you simply stood up and pulled the blanket back, my dear, instead of rolling back and forth, wiggling it out from under you.” Aziraphale was waiting until Crowley was settled before risking getting in the bed.

“I know, couldn’t be bothered. Get in, Angel.” He held the blanket up with a grin and Aziraphale slid in after switching the lamp off. Crowley held his arms open, inviting him in to snuggle and sighed comfortably when Aziraphale accepted. Aziraphale tucked himself neatly under Crowley’s chin, a hand on the demon’s chest and gave a warm sigh as Crowley wrapped his arms around him as they settled together. 

With each breath, Crowley’s chest hair tickled Aziraphale’s cheek and he unconsciously moved his fingers through them. Crowley kissed the top of his head with a smile before quietly saying, “If you start tickling me, Angel, there will be war, and we will end up kicked out of this B+B.” 

“Oh! Oh, I am sorry, my dear. Does it tickle? It just feels so different, and I am enthralled, love.” He stilled his hand and nuzzled closer.

Crowley nodded. “I understand, I do.” He brought a hand up to lightly stroke the hollow between Aziraphale’s collarbones. “Just this little bit distracts me. I’m almost afraid of what will happen with more.” 

The angel had let out a soft sound at the demon’s touch, and it took a moment until his words caught up. He nodded with a small hum before lifting his face to kiss the dip at Crowley’s throat, softly smiling at the deep breath Crowley took. They lay quietly, soft, simple touches shared when Aziraphale sat up unexpectedly. 

“Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale didn’t answer, and Crowley became concerned that he may have become too overwhelmed and had gotten upset. Aziraphale appeared to be crying; his shoulders were almost shaking and arms around his chest, sitting there with his back to him. Crowley slowly reached out to touch his shoulder but stopped short as Aziraphale’s pajama jacket slid off his shoulders, down his back, and then into Aziraphale’s hands to be neatly folded and carefully tossed onto a chair.

Crowley’s eyes were wide as his eyes roamed over the pale skin of the angel’s back. He knew his angel had been called soft, but Crowley strongly disagreed. His angel was not hard, but that didn’t mean he was soft. And watching his back move, he was reminded that his angel was _strong_. He wasn’t lean, and he wasn’t some bizarre angelic version of a body-builder. He just _was_. Crowley suddenly realized that he had no idea how long he’d been sitting there, hand mere inches from Aziraphale’s back, as he just stared. He noticed that Aziraphale’s shoulders seemed to be more tense than before. 

“Aziraphale, you are beautiful.” He sat up as the angel’s shoulders relaxed a bit, and he heard a breath released. “I … may I?” Aziraphale nodded and Crowley ran his fingertips between his wing joints. Aziraphale shuddered and made a small noise as he leaned back into Crowley’s touch and Crowley flattened his hand, sweeping it down his spine. “Angel, you are … oh my Somebody. I’m not sure who’s more Blessed, Angel. You for being you, or me for being here with you.” He couldn’t help a small laugh. 

Aziraphale turned to look at him and Crowley was treated to the front view. Sturdy, strong, _happy_, and with blond curls covering his chest. Crowley looked at his torso as he put his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “It’s not very nice of you, making me speechless. I’m used to having words for any situation.” 

The angel smiled, and Crowley absolutely did not nearly swoon, overwhelmed by his angel. He took another breath before opening his arms. “Come lay down, Angel. Before one of us discorporates. I mean me, it’ll be me.”

Aziraphale laughed and shimmied back down into Crowley’s arms and it took a moment to arrange themselves. They discovered that skin is stickier than clothing, but once settled again both of them made a similar sound as they embraced. The sound of comfort, happiness, and home. They both felt the warmth that came from holding each other, but also from within, infusing them both.

“Crowley?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you kiss me goodnight, my beautiful Demon?”

Crowley looked down, his angel’s blue eyes and soft skin near glowing in the faint moonlight that was filtering in through the window. He cupped Aziraphale’s cheek in his palm, tilting his face up, rubbing his thumb over the angel’s bottom lip before bringing their lips together. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your continued enthusiasm, it is so very appreciated! 
> 
> I adore your comments and kudos! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	24. Misunderstandings and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley, the next morning. Conversation, panic, misunderstanding, reassurances.

Neither angel nor demon slept that night. Their kiss good night lasted until the sun began to rise. The kiss was careful, devoted, quiet, and interspersed with sighs, simple embraces, questions, and answers. They talked and laughed softly about whatever memory or idea popped into their heads, before their lips found each other again. Their hands light and gentle, occasionally moving over each other's skin, a sense of wonder communicated through fingertips. The angel would sometimes pull back, and the demon would drop his hands to twine their fingers together, waiting. 

Early in the night, it had become too overwhelming, and the angel's emotions ran high, causing anxiety and tears. He apologized, and the demon held him tucked under his chin, refusing the apology as unnecessary, keeping his hands still to help calm the angel. The issue passed, punctuated by appreciation, kisses, and grateful tears that the demon wiped away. 

The sun filtered in through the curtains, the angel resting his head on the demon's chest feeling safe, protected, cherished, as the demon had his arm wrapped around the angel, lazily stroking his upper arm.

"I can't recall ever feeling this way before, but I truly have no motivation to get out of this bed, Crowley. Nothing could make me feel as good as I do right now " Aziraphale wiggled deeper into the mattress and blankets, nuzzling into Crowley's chest with a smile. "How did you say it? Warm, safe, don't want to get up?"

Crowley chuckled. "Something like that, should I papoose _you_, Angel?"

"No, I suppose not." He sighed and stretched. "What should we do this morning, dear? I didn't see anything interesting, breakfast or bakery, but we could- Oh! Mrs Aglet's tin! We never did get into it. Shall we?" 

Crowley angled his face up, and Aziraphale happily indulged him. "One would assume this should become boring after a while, but I can't imagine ever not being thrilled to kiss you, my dear."

Crowley smiled softly and watched Aziraphale move to the edge of the bed and stop, sitting heavily, his head down. Crowley slid behind him, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed Aziraphale's spine, nuzzling between his wing joints. "You alright, Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale patted Crowley's hand, huffing a laugh and the demon rested his chin on his shoulder. "Yes, thank you, Crowley. Just … too many thoughts." He leaned to bring their temples together before patting his hand again and moving to stand. Crowley stared at him, lips parted.

Aziraphale was standing in front of the curtains, trickles of light highlighting behind him. Crowley blinked and smiled as Aziraphale turned to him, his eyebrows drawn in a question. “Where’s the tin, Angel?”

Aziraphale tossed it in Crowley’s lap as he headed back to the washroom to get dressed. “You know dear, I am rather regretting having plans for supper. I’d like to make another night out, but I know the good doctor would be terribly disappointed were I to not join her this evening.”

Crowley had changed and opened the tin, snagging a red and black currant tart for himself and was almost finished by the time he laid out a brown sugar cream croissant for Aziraphale. “I like your little old lady, Angel. Think she’d bake for me again?”

“I’ve no doubt. As she said, she does like you, and the bookshop likes her, so I imagine she has sort of adopted us.” He shrugged as he began eating his pastry, whimpering appreciation over every bite.

“You’re going to get us in trouble someday, eating like that.” Crowley smirked at Aziraphale’s confusion. “You making those sounds, someone will get the entirely wrong idea and kick us out.”

Aziraphale coughed as he swallowed wrong, laughing. “Yes, well, that will be entertaining, to say the least.” He laughed again, but Crowley noticed that the angel was now painfully reserved as he ate. He wasn’t entirely sure what just happened, and from the blush creeping across Aziraphale’s face, and the utter lack of eye contact, he wasn’t going to be clued in anytime soon.

“Angel, I have no idea what’s going on right now, but I’m sorry. If it was me, tell me. Was it the tantrum yesterday? It was the tantrum. No, I should have put the shirt on. Went too fast, everything changed. Bless it, knew it.” Crowley stood and started pacing, and Aziraphale stood so quickly the chair toppled to the floor.

“Crowley, no. Stop.” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by his upper arms, forcing him to stop and look at him. “I promise you, Crowley, it is not you. I need you to understand that, immediately.” Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale released his arms, sliding to hold his hands. “If I have made you feel as you have done anything wrong, that is my fault. I am not physically tired of course, but I am mentally exhausted. Come sit.” He led him back to the bed so they could sit together.

“Angel, I-”

“No, Crowley, this is my turn. “He sighed, and took a moment to think on how to say what he needed. 

“In comparison to the rest of our life, these last five years have gone by in a blink, so quickly things have moved along. We have both changed so much since the airbase, and also stayed the same. Every step we’ve taken together, and we have taken them together, Crowley, every step has changed everything else forever. And yet, nothing changes, only grows. We’d barely ever done more than shake hands for over six thousand years, but the first time I embraced you, it felt so natural, as though I’d always been. Everything changed that day, and I’ll never stop thanking Her for you, that She brought you to my life. You are the only reason I still pray … ” Tears spilled down the cheeks of both angel and demon, holding each other’s hands tightly. 

“Every time we go a bit farther, reach new understandings, I am terrified and exhilarated. This is the joy She wanted Her creations to have, I am sure of it. And I only fear that there may be a day that I do or say something that pushes you away.” Crowley shook his head, disagreeing vehemently, and Aziraphale smiled through his tears, cupping Crowley’s cheek. Crowley turned his head enough to kiss Aziraphale’s palm, nuzzling into it. “I love you, Crowley. So deeply I fear it sometimes. And other times, my love for you is light as air, holding me aloft like a balloon, when I can do nothing but smile and laugh at the thought of you.” 

Aziraphale tenderly pulled Crowley onto his lap and looked up at him. “I love you, Crowley. My Demon. The one who Blesses musicians and torments people at the park. Who has a heart of gold for children, and a mind of hellfire for anyone who would hurt them. The one who kisses me as though I may break, or as a man in the desert would take water.” He slid his hands up Crowley’s arms to his neck, pulling him down in a kiss that felt like a vow, a declaration, a claiming and surrender. 

Aziraphale didn’t let go, instead pulling Crowley as he lay back down on the bed to be next to each other. He continued to whisper between kisses. “I want you to feel in your bones, to your very soul, that I love you, Crowley. I would never allow you to hurt me in any way, and I hope you know that.”

“I do, Angel.” Crowley was hiccuping through his sobs, overwhelmed himself from the power behind Aziraphale’s words. 

Aziraphale held Crowley tightly, silently allowing the demon space for his own thoughts as he had done for him when overtaken by emotions. 

Once calmed, Crowley looked up and kissed Aziraphale, barely brushing their lips together. “I’m ready to go home, Angel.”

“Of course, my dear. You drop me at the bookshop so I can go to my supper. You go to your flat to rest?”

“I hope it doesn’t upset you, but yeah, I have a lot jumbling through my head I want to sort out.”

“I understand, I feel the same way. Let’s head home.” With one last gentle kiss, the two left the B+B hand in hand and started the drive home.

“So, I don’t want to bother you, this week, if you’re still thinking, so …?”

“I agree, I was thinking much the same. How about, we agree to meet for breakfast on Saturday? And if either of us needs more time, we can go from there?”

As they headed back to Soho, they planned out their Saturday. Once arrived, Crowley dropped Aziraphale at the bookshop, asking timidly for a kiss, which Aziraphale joyfully gave. “I love you, Crowley. Have a dastardly and thoughtful week. I’ll be thinking of you.” He smiled and waved as he took his carpetbag into the shop and Crowley pulled away to head to his flat.

Both had the same thoughts, “It’s only one week, I can do a week. I can figure myself out and then we can come back together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sounds like an angsty cliffhanger, and I am sorry. I also know this is a little shorter than usual, and I'm sorry for that too :)
> 
> I am heading on vacation next week, gone til 3rd Nov. I will likely not be writing for this while I'm gone, but when I get back, I'll pick back up as soon as I can.
> 
> I may still do one-shots, for the Ink/Kinktober stuff, because they are fast and fun. Whereas this takes far more concentration, and is harder emotionally, and I don't want to give it less than it needs. I hope that makes sense and you all understand.
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading, I can't wait to read your comments :)


	25. Thinking Apart About Being Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel and demon are left to their own thoughts for a week.

Aziraphale spent the afternoon gathering a few books to bring to supper, and relaxing. He had intriguing conversation with the linguist, who was stunned and impressed by the books he brought. He invited her to visit the bookshop when she was in town next; delighted, she promised to call on him.

Once home, and books re-shelved, he went upstairs. He unpacked their pajamas, enjoying the scent that wafted from the bag. A comforting melding of them both; sweet, spicy, the scent of water, and of fire. He smiled softly as he put them into the wardrobe.

He sat in his favorite chair, enjoying tea as his mind wandered. He and Crowley had been together in one way or another for over six thousand years, becoming more intimate just under five years ago. He’d never had the inclination to be physically affectionate before. Certainly not with humans, and other angels never seemed to encourage affection of any kind. He’d had many humans that he’d befriended over the years, but a handshake or squeeze of the hand was all he’d ever really been comfortable with. Other than social expectations, of course. The air kisses were performed when appropriate, but there was no actual affection of any kind in those situations, it was usually just necessary niceties. 

Aziraphale had never quite known what to do about Crowley, other than knowing that this was a demon who subverted what other angels had told him to expect. A demon who cared? Who wasn’t cruel and evil for the sake of it? Aziraphale, a being made to love, never stood a chance. No matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to find, or be found by, Crowley. Sometimes by accident, sometimes planned, but with very few exceptions, all enjoyable. He’d assumed early on that it was simply being peerless beings in similar situations, thrown together as friends by lack of options, but as the centuries and millennia rolled by, it became obvious that was not it. It may have been the foundation, but the rest of the structure was uniquely them.

He took things very personally when they went wrong, but also tried to convince himself that it was for the best. He always failed, but he tried. 

He had started to compare himself to Crowley the previous evening and this morning. He was completely in love with him, and thoroughly intimidated by him, but not in an unhealthy way, more of awe. Crowley was a free force of nature, swaying to no-one’s music but his own. He had been moved when Crowley had opened himself up, both physically and emotionally. He remembered how comfortable Crowley was when he was caught without a shirt, as though it was nothing, he had no worries. Aziraphale was made uncomfortable only by realizing that he wasn’t so confident. 

He had felt terribly selfish as Crowley had allowed him to touch his soft skin, while not allowing the same. And even as they first lay down, he knew he would not be sleeping. It had taken so much to take off the pajama jacket, and he felt foolish at first. He knew Crowley loved him, but after watching humans for so long, he knew it was different to also be happy with their form. The relief was palpable when Crowley had finally responded. And later, even as he became overwhelmed, he was relieved that Crowley was there. It wasn’t until he moved to get up in the morning that he again deeply felt the difference. He’d never paid much attention to his corporation, other than keeping it happy … and of course Gabriel’s jibe. 

As part of not being physically affectionate, as well as being unnecessary biologically, he’d never bothered to make an Effort of any kind. He was perfectly happy being perceived as male, and enjoyed being male, but as far as actually having a physically attributed gender, he never saw a reason to have. 

He knew that Crowley being not only a demon, but a devastatingly witty one at that, he could make off-color remarks, and Aziraphale was usually able to see the humor. And he was fully aware of how it likely looked when he was eating. However, with his mind on how he was insecure physically, the humor escaped him, and made him self-conscious. Then Crowley had gotten the entirely wrong idea and he felt solely responsible, he could only hope that his words, jumbled though they may have been, actually helped. 

Aziraphale decided he needed to evolve a bit. He’d noted clearly how Crowley had brought up that it was a “going too fast” moment, which he both understood, and didn’t. Was this something that Crowley feared? 

Aziraphale did not open the shop at all that week, having put up a sign that due to personal reasons, he was definitely very closed. He also had a stern talking to the shop that he needed to be alone, and that even Mrs Aglet was not permitted inside. Other than the occasional mug of cocoa, cup of tea, or nibble, he stayed largely still. He stayed in his chair, going over their six thousand year relationship, everything that had changed, his feelings, hopes, and plans for the future.

~~~~~

Crowley had arrived back at his flat and started pacing. Aziraphale had told him that it wasn’t anything he had done, but he had seen any number of problematic relationships that started to end with the “It’s not you, it’s me” speech. He took a few breaths, forcing himself to remember what happened _after_ that part. Had they been the marrying types, he felt that Aziraphale’s words would have been right at home during the ceremony. 

He looked over at his liquor cabinet, feeling the draw of a nice scotch, but decided it may not be the best idea. Instead, he decided on some water, just to keep himself fresh. He wandered through his flat, sipping, and found himself in with his plants. “Well done, all of you. Not one spot this weekend.” He picked up his plant mister and set to work. 

Aziraphale’s plant, as the demon now thought of it, was thriving. Obnoxiously so. Smug and bright. “Wait, you aren’t supposed to be a flowering plant. What the Heaven is _that_?” He looked closer and saw tiny white bell-like flowers on a few leaves of the plant. “Alright, those are growing _on_ you, not from you.” Crowley decided that it didn’t matter much, and resumed his pacing. 

“Right, so he loves me, we know that.” Crowley addressed his plants, who appeared to be closely paying attention. “I can’t remember a time that I didn’t love him. Well, I mean, I can, but those times don’t matter. He always intrigued me, but then … ok, look. When it changed doesn’t matter, only that it did.” He gave the plants a sharp look, as though they were arguing with him. He sighed. “Yes, I know I haven’t exactly been subtle about it, but to be fair, I don’t think he was either. But he _was_ scared, and let’s face it. He had good reason … well, an understandable reason.”

He tossed his mister and sat down against the wall. The plants seemed to wait for more. 

“I get it; didn’t have to like it. Doesn’t matter anymore. He’s free, I’m free, we’re a We. Our side, completely. Right?” He looked up at the plants who seemed to agree with him. “We had our side for centuries, well in hiding, anyway. He’s always been a bit against the grain. Not quite what Heaven and the Angels wanted or expected … but definitely the best one She made.” 

He raised his voice. “You listenin’? He’s the best one You made … Right, well, You can ignore me again, or still, but that’s truth.”

The demon laid his head back against the wall and looked around the room again. “What happened this weekend? Something changed, something that isn’t obvious.” 

The next few days were spent in the same spot talking to his plants, other than the occasional trip to get more water for himself, or the plants. He went back over everything but each time he thought he had an idea, he had to dismiss it based on something Aziraphale had said the morning they came home. Crowley sometimes interrupted himself when he was reminded of something they had done together over the millenia.

It was early Thursday morning when he took note of the passage of time. “Well, I’ve done nothing other than think myself in circles, and entertain you lot with our backstory. This changes nothing, by the way. Not one leaf out of line, or you’re done.” He stood up and with a final misting, headed into his office to sprawl on his throne. 

“Right, well, that’s five days gone. What next. I can’t show up without doing the homework … well, I mean I could, but he’d be disappointed and … I can’t do that. So. Ok, let’s forget about everything else, no answers in the past. What do I want _next_.” Crowley sighed, tapping his knee. His mind drifted to the thought he’d had earlier in the week, about not being marrying types. While that was absolutely true, it was only because he didn’t see the point in it. Paper that would only last until they should have expired but didn’t because they are celestial and not in the habit of dying on the human schedule? 

Besides, he knew he was committed, devoted really, to Aziraphale. And if he were honest with himself, which he shouldn’t be but often is anyway, he should have known it from the start. He was also certain that Aziraphale was just as committed to him. So, what would be the point of telling others about it when they would just die anyway. Would they need to tell people every generation to make it ‘real’? Other than Aziraphale’s pensioner, the AntiChrist and his friends, Warlock, Book Girl and the nerd, and Shadwell, who would they tell anyway? Neither of them really attached to humans much. It would drive them mad, especially the tenderhearted angel, to keep losing people they care about. Besides, Shadwell is only really on the payroll for show at this point, and he hadn’t seen Book Girl and the nerd, or any of the kids since the airfield and a birthday party. 

He rubbed his hand on his face. “Ok, no marriage, which means no wedding, which is almost a shame. I would be stunning in a Claire Pettibone. But then what would be next otherwise? And what does _Aziraphale_ want? Do we keep on like we are now? And if yes, how do I fix whatever happened last weekend since it’s bound to happen again.”

Crowley groaned. “This is not working, ‘m back where I started. Who thought this was a good idea?!” He groaned again, louder, when he remembered it had been his idea. Of course. 

“Right. I want what Aziraphale wants, but is there anything I want?” Crowley stood up and started to wander around his flat. “I want to be happy, pull my pranks. Have dinner with my angel, dessert, drinks. I want to take naps, travel.” He stopped, looking at the sofa that Aziraphale had altered years ago and then slowly turned around to see all of the other small changes that had just sort of evolved without disrupting anything. Small bookshelves, a shelf for mugs in the kitchen, tartan throw blanket, all the cooking paraphernalia he’d accumulated in learning to cook for Aziraphale. 

He headed to his bedroom and found more proof of Aziraphale’s presence. Books on the side table, a small shelf and hook for Aziraphale’s clothing when they would lie down, extra towels and a bathtub that didn’t come with the flat. “I want to come home … _to_ my angel.”

Now that he had a want, a direction to think in, the rest of the time passed rather quickly. He allowed himself a short nap on Friday night. He fell asleep, and then woke later, with a smile. 

The demon dressed, hours earlier than planned, and headed off to the little bakery near the bookshop to wait for his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for sticking with me, I appreciate you reading and commenting more than I could properly articulate. 
> 
> I hope that you continue to enjoy!


	26. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley meet back up and talk a bit about where their thoughts were over the previous week.

Crowley sat on the patio of a new bakery they’d never visited before. Aziraphale had implied it was to make sure their usual places wouldn’t see them being so serious, to which Crowley had snarked it was neutral ground in case something went wrong. Aziraphale had given a gentle look, but hadn’t really disagreed. The gravity of what was happening wasn’t lost on either, even if neither of them truly knew _what_ was happening. But it made sense in the long run; worst case scenario, they’d never visit the bakery again.

The demon was finishing up some business on his phone as the angel walked up. He stood up, watching him approach as he pocketed his phone, and held out his hand; his relief and happiness were visible when it was accepted. Aziraphale took his hand with a smile as they sat back down at the table. 

“Good morning, my dear. I wasn’t expecting you so early, I thought I’d have time to peruse the menu first.” Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, and hadn’t released his hand yet. “I’ve missed you, I hope you’ve had a good week, though?”

“Yeah, s’alright. Did some thinking, talked to the plants … no, seriously, just talked.” Crowley answered the angel’s pointed look. He handed over a menu, and meaningless chat was had as they waited for their order. Once pastries and drinks were in hand, they sat quietly for a few moments.

“Can I start? Since I’m done, yeah?” Crowley fidgeted, but figured it was only fair. Aziraphale nodded as he continued eating, his eyes clear and interested. Focused. Crowley took a deep breath and looked at his hands on the table before having a quick look around. He slowly, cautiously lifted his sunglasses and balanced them on his forehead, just above his eyebrows for quick dropping if needed. Aziraphale stopped chewing, gaping slightly.

“Crowley, dear, there’s no need to-”

“I know. Still feel like it’s important, so just let me, alright?” He let out another breath as Aziraphale nodded with a small smile and went back to his pastry, keeping his eyes on Crowley’s. “Right. So, I never figured out what went wrong, spent days on that one. And then, I figured that … well, it didn’t matter. Not because it wasn’t important!” Crowley was quick to add at Aziraphale’s questioning eyebrows. “Not because it wasn’t important, but because I know that if it is _still_ important, you’ll eventually figure out how to tell me.”

Crowley’s eyes focused as much as possible on Aziraphale, but they would often dart about watching for anyone looking too closely at him. The angel gently reached out and slid the sunglasses into place, ignoring Crowley’s protests. “My dear, I am rather confident in where your eyes are after knowing you so long. I also have no doubt at all that you are giving this conversation all its deserved care. I’d prefer you be as comfortable as possible, Crowley, rather than feeling obligated to match the look seen during romances in the cinema.” 

Crowley blushed and nodded, his shoulders relaxing slightly. “So, point is … I decided that I wasn’t going to think about anything that had happened. That it was all good to think about as, well, as memories, but not as plans.” He was looking down at the table again and missed a small wiggle as Aziraphale’s eyes sparked. “So, I started thinking about what I wanted, and I couldn’t come up with anything, because I want what _you_ want. But that wasn’t right either.” 

He crossed his arms over his chest and stretched out his legs, dropping into a more comfortable and recognizable slouch. “I want _you_, and so it makes sense, best interests and all that, to make you happy. So in that, I want what you want. But that’s not enough, right? I’m not going to sit around and be some boring houseboy, or housewife, nothing to do, waiting for you. But m’not full-on sure what all I want, so I’m still working on some of it.” 

Aziraphale nodded at him, understanding but looking a bit disappointed, and set his teacup down. “Well, you are of course welcome to think as long as you need, is there anything that you _do_ know, or have decided on yet?”

“Yep. I decided that I’m not happy being away from you.” Aziraphale’s eyes came up, relief flooding his face. “Well, not in that whatsit, co-dependant way. I _can_ be away, and I still have my own stuff going on. Spooky demon stuff, right? … shut it, you.” Aziraphale had started to chuckle fondly. “Right, so, I don’t have to be on you like a … like a something stuck to something else, I dunno. But I didn’t like this, ‘go away, no talking’ thing.”

He reached out and snagged a couple of the angel’s fingers. “I want what we have, and I want it to keep going, and get better and all that sappy stuff. And I want to know what you want, even if I don’t like it.” Crowley gave Aziraphale’s fingers a squeeze and let go with a small smile.

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand as it withdrew and folded their fingers together, smiling at him tenderly. 

“I came to many of the same conclusions, my dear. Although, you did worry me for a moment when you said you were still thinking about some of your wants. I have missed you terribly, and was not looking forward to not seeing you again.” Aziraphale gave Crowley’s hand a squeeze and rested their hands on the table. “I will absolutely tell you what happened last weekend, when we are in a more private setting. It was difficult and unexpected when it came up, I hope you understand why I needed time.”

Crowley nodded as Aziraphale continued. “This all feels rather monumental for both of us generally wanting things to stay as they are, doesn’t it. And I hope I am understanding you correctly in that you want it to remain much the same in that we are both still growing and changing together?” Crowley nodded again and Aziraphale beamed at him, another small wiggle escaping. “Excellent. I can’t begin to explain how relieved and glad that you feel the same. Of course, there are still some more, well, intimate conversations to be had, but I hardly feel this is the proper setting for that.”

“Agreed. That said, let’s head off.” Crowley stood up, offering one hand and dropping cash on the table with the other. 

“Where are we going, my dear?”

“Bookshop, we need our pajamas, Angel.” Crowley grinned.

“Oh … but, well. I suppose we should talk first, I was hoping for more time before crossing that particular conversational bridge.” Aziraphale fidgeted as they got into the Bentley.

Crowley turned to him before starting the engine. “Sure, we can do that. Is the bookshop alright, then? You said private, but if you still want neutral ground …?”

“Yes, that is fine, dear. I would just prefer to have the conversation at home, rather than possibly ruining an otherwise pleasant weekend away.” Aziraphale smiled in a way that worried Crowley. Sad, hopeful, embarrassed … weak. His angel wasn’t weak, and Crowley had any number of creative ways to correct anyone who said otherwise. 

The demon waved lazily in the direction of the ignition as he reached for his angel’s hand and the car started as he kissed Aziraphale’s knuckles before beginning the drive to the bookshop.

~~~~~

The angel and demon sat on the sofa, having an uncharacteristically early glass of wine. Crowley had hung up their coats and tossed his sunglasses on a table before patiently waiting as his angel tried to relax. “Aziraphale, you know we don’t _have_ to go anywhere. If you’re still thinking … ?”

“No! I mean, yes. I do very much want to go away, but until … Well, I suppose best get it over with, yes? Faster hurts less if I understand the human bandage comparison?” Aziraphale finished the last of his wine and put his glass to the side. “You must promise me that you’ll let me finish, love.” 

Crowley nodded and seeing Aziraphale begin to close off, protecting himself, he became alarmed. What could be so terrible that he needed so many walls after all this time? “Angel, why don’t we wait? I don’t think that-”

“I never worried much about my corporeal form other than making sure it was presentable.” Crowley’s mouth snapped shut as Aziraphale interrupted him, but his eyebrows came together in confusion. He nodded as Aziraphale looked over to him, encouraging him to continue. “I’ve heard any number of interesting phrases for how I look over the millennia, but I never took much notice as there was no reason to. However, it was pointedly brought to my attention in the last day or so before the Apocalypse. Both directly in words, in my experience of seeing the other Angels preparing for war, and in being physically assaulted. And no, as I’ve said before, I won’t be giving details, it is behind me.” Crowley continued to bristle at the borrowed memory of what happened to Aziraphale.

“Regardless, after all of that was over, it was easy to forget the differences. I wasn’t being rallied to command a platoon, no one was expecting me to be some sort of exaggerated chiseled depiction of an angelic warrior. I wasn’t going to be called out for my physical shortcomings. Please dear, let me finish.” Aziraphale gently put his hand over Crowley’s. Crowley had opened his mouth to debate but took a silent moment before nodding his assent. “I never considered, that is, it never crossed my mind to be concerned about anything. You and I becoming closer, more intimate, you never paused. I’d never seen you showing any kind of preferences in the past, which, of course I wouldn’t have been watching for at the time, but in retrospect I mean.”

Aziraphale could tell that his demon was likely biting his tongue to not interrupt. “Even as intimate as we have been, and your comments about being all limbs, or cuddling clothes hangers, I never saw or felt how different we are. We are, obviously, but it never felt _that_ different.”

He swallowed and looked down at his hand, still resting over Crowley’s. “Then last weekend, it was thrown into sharp relief when I saw just how … oh Crowley, how beautiful you are. And despite myself, I found myself ... comparing myself. I was so distracted by you, and you didn’t even realize how extraordinary it was, how comfortable you are with yourself. And despite being comfortable with myself, I never would have been that comfortable, and so trusting of me. Yet you were still so patient with me. I felt foolish for not trusting you, I felt a coward. And though it terrified me, I … well, you were there. I was so tense, after all, hadn’t I just demonstrated that reaction to one as a person versus responding to one’s form could differ?”

“Then after a time, it felt natural again. Once we figured it out, I mean. I was able to forget, until I sat up the next morning. Then it all rushed back. And my lack of confidence elevated into shame at our differences. It then evolved from shame and lack of confidence to acute self-awareness as I enjoyed breakfast.” He looked up as Crowley’s eyes cleared and his forehead smoothed with understanding. Aziraphale nodded with a wan smile. “I also felt, for a moment, as though it were embarrassing to you, despite your humor. You have mentioned it a few times over the years, but until my own self-conscious revelation this weekend, it never occurred to me that you may be mentioning it out of embarrassment?” His eyebrows came together in a question as he looked up at Crowley who shook his head. Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief and nodded with a small smile. 

“So, now you understand a bit better. It was never truly _about_ you. It was just inconvenient timing, a storm that I was unprepared for, that I didn’t even realize was possible. I do hope you can forgive me, my dear.” The angel looked up and saw the look on Crowley’s face, asking permission, if it was his turn. He nodded, still a bit nervous of how the demon would respond. 

Crowley took a breath to speak. “I wish you’d stop asking me to forgive you for things that don’t need forgiving.” He gave Aziraphale a small smile before continuing. “Look, I’m bad at this, right, but I’ll do my best. I know I don’t live in your skin, so I don’t actually know what you’re talking about, not like you do. Honestly, I never really thought about it. You’re Aziraphale, and you’re Aziraphale shaped. No other angel, demon, or human will be you shaped. And no one will look at you and think the same thing about you as someone else will.” 

“I can’t tell you what to think or what to see. And I won’t try to convince you of anything.” He took the angel’s hand in his own and gave a smirk. “But if I _were_ to get back into the temptation business for real, I’d tempt you in front of a mirror to show you what _I_ see. Actually … “ Crowley snapped his fingers and a large mirror appeared next to the sofa, tilted towards Aziraphale, who now looked anxious as Crowley scooted closer to him.

As the demon delicately touched the angel’s face, he gestured toward the mirror for the angel to look. “I see a smile that puts the darkest of my sunglasses to their limits. Soft, fluffy hair that candy floss envies. You trust me?” Receiving a nod, the demon gently turned Aziraphale’s hand over, unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled the sleeve without touching his skin. He looked up into his best friend’s wet eyes as he deliberately covered Aziraphale’s forearm with his hand. “Angel, your skin is soft and beautiful, and I don’t care _at all_ what anyone else said, _this_? This is bone, skin and muscle, strength, same as me. Is there more on top than I have? Sure, I guess. But I don’t know why. You were Aziraphale shaped before the first Earthly morsel passed your lips, and I’ve seen other angels who are similar who have never eaten human food. So, that can’t be it, no matter what a certain jerk had to say about it.”

The angel’s hand was lifted so the demon could kiss the palm before bringing it back down to rest on his knee. “You are beautiful, and I’ve never … I’ve never considered your corporation as separate from you. You have multiple forms, you can change your corporation if you want, we both know that. So, this is how you feel the most _you_. And _you_ are who I want, regardless of the form you choose. You want to look like … I dunno, who’s popular these days? Er, Iron Man, the Chinese lady from Star Trek? Then look like them. Be taller if you want, change something else, you’ve seen me go through hair styles … Look how you want, you’ll still _be_ you, and I’ll still be here waiting for a nap, or a glass of wine, or I'll be at my flat making you some cream, or watching you eat your fancy cakes at the bakery.” He gave a grin as he climbed into Aziraphale’s lap, the angel automatically wrapping his arms around him and tipping his face into the demon’s neck. 

“You are warm and soft in ways that make me feel … safe. Like … “ Crowley sighed and he fidgeted a bit. “Like, this is how it felt _Before_, yeah? Well, Before for me. Love feels different now, I’ve noticed, but I still know what it feels like, protected. And we, me and you, we fit together. Look.” He nodded his head to the mirror and their eyes met in the reflection. Aziraphale smiled warily and then let out a small yelp as Crowley snapped again, reversing their positions, now cradling Aziraphale on his lap. “Keep looking. It’s the same either way.”

Crowley gently tilted Aziraphale’s face to look at him in person. “If you’re not happy, I’ll try to help you find what does. But as long as I don’t wake up blinded by Holy Light beaming from a thousand eyes and beat half to discorporation by a ball of wings, I’ll be happy with who or whatever that is.” 

“Oh … _Crowley_ … how undeserving I am of you, my love.” Aziraphale closed his eyes and felt Crowley’s thumbs on his cheeks, clearing away his tears. He opened his eyes and looked into the shining, warm gold eyes of his oldest friend and love and couldn’t help but smile. A small laugh bubbling out even as a few more tears fell. “It may take another six thousand years for humans to have evolved the right language to describe how much I love you, my dear. Would you mind terribly if I kissed you while we wait?”

Crowley smiled, but didn’t answer, instead stretching up to brush their lips together. He felt Aziraphale breathe against his mouth, and another small laugh hiccuped out of him. He had both of his arms wrapped around his angel, and the angel had one hand around his shoulder, lightly tickling into the hair on the back of his head, and other other hand cradling the demon’s face. They kissed slowly, small nibbles of lips, gentle tongue flicking, soft sounds of content breath whispering in the air accompanied by the occasional escaped giggle that punctuated how relaxed and happy the angel was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, so very much, for your patience. This was rough for me, and I wanted to make sure it felt right. I hope I did this part of the conversation justice, the rest of it should be much easier! 
> 
> As always, I thank you so much for reading, liking, commenting on my story. It has been a rough couple of months and the joy I get knowing that I am making others smile is priceless.


	27. An Evening Walk, A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley have a lovely Saturday evening, and Sunday afternoon, and Crowley plans to go out of town.

Aziraphale and Crowley were so content in each other’s arms, having a lovely time kissing, that they barely noticed the time passing. The sunlight coming through the oculus was from another direction when they parted. 

“I think it may be too late to go on an outing this weekend, my dear.” Aziraphale was chuckling softly as he held Crowley close. “I do hope you hadn’t made reservations, you know how I hate having to cancel when being depended on.” 

Crowley was simply enjoying the warmth of being tucked in close to his angel, but he had to chuckle. “Nah, you know I don’t make plans. I just expect there to be vacancies wherever I go, and oh, look at that, there are. So, no canceling necessary.”

Aziraphale hummed happily as he sat up. He laid one last kiss on Crowley’s lips as he stood up. “I’m glad to hear it. So, we appear to have some free time then, what shall we do with it? There is a lovely garden fair going on not far from here if you’d be interested in visiting tomorrow? It’s a bit late now for much other than dinner and wine.”

“Er, walking around outside? Yeah, I could do. What’s a garden fair?”

Aziraphale was moving about the shop now, shuffling through his desk, muttering searching questions. “Ah! Here it is. Mrs Aglet left this in my letterbox sometime this past week with a note that she thought you’d enjoy it. I have mentioned to her in the past your interest in horticulture. They will have topiaries, different merchants with specialized plants, workshops on techniques - not that I believe you need that, of course. There will also be local bakeries, and artists, getting their name and wares in the public’s eye.” He watched as Crowley looked over the small advert.

“Supporting small business and the like? So … no …?”

“No mischief, yes please, Crowley.” He took in Crowley’s grumbling pout. “But if you like, perhaps we can use this evening to get out some of your petty annoyance needs?” He smiled at Crowley indulgently as Crowley grinned. “Now, shall we find some dessert and have a stroll in the park? I’m sure there will be plenty of opportunity to be an inconvenience before we retire for the night.”

Crowley got to his feet and embraced Aziraphale tightly. “Angel, you spoil me.”

“Nonsense, dear. You’ve done that and more for me for millenia. You deserve nothing less than my full attention, patience, and support. That I am permitted to lavish affection as well is pure bliss.” Aziraphale returned Crowley’s embrace, tucked into his neck and letting out content sounds under his breath. He started to step back, chuckling. “We’d best get a wiggle on, love. Those coins aren’t going to glue themselves, after all.”

Crowley kissed his forehead with a groan as he turned away, starting for the door. He scoffed loudly. “I only did that once!”

“For an entire day. How many did you end up doing?” Crowley mumbled something that sounded like it had a ‘hundred’ on the end. Aziraphale allowed himself a sly grin. “Mm-hmm. And how many did you yourself try to pick up the next day until you finally decided to miracle the lot of them unglued, my dear?” 

Crowley mumbled something else that sounded smaller, but also had a ‘hundred’ on the end before turning around in the open doorway..”You’re never going to let that go are you? And you’re surprised I don’t want to let Buttocks Health go?”

“There was a _line_ in the _map_!” They quibbled back and forth for the rest of the evening, through dessert and the park, and even as Aziraphale was watching him work. They continued their good-natured squabbling even as they settled down to take a nap until Crowley silenced the angel with kisses. 

~~~~~

The next day went as well as it could have. Aziraphale sampled baked goods, and in speaking to passers-by, was a better salesman than the bakers could have hoped for. Crowley had come out of it with three cuttings, and a new contact for rare plants that he thought would be interesting to add to his collection. Aziraphale held out his hands to help carry, but Crowley shoo’d and smacked his hands mumbling about not allowing coddling. “Gotta start them off right, you’d cradle them on the way, and I can’t have that.”

Crowley arrived at the bookshop first, Aziraphale had detoured to pick up something for dinner, and brought the cuttings up to Aziraphale’s rooms. He set them on a window ledge, opened a bottle of wine, and then made himself comfortable waiting for the angel to return.

Aziraphale arrived with a small box which held a small chocolate cake, and a bottle of wine. “Oh! You’ve already opened one, well thought! Thank you, my dear.” Aziraphale settled onto the sofa, this time putting his feet in Crowley’s lap, and accepted the glass offered. “Oh, delightful. Thank you again, love.”

Crowley ran his hands over the angel’s legs and feet, listening to the content sounds he was making. Aziraphale began eating the cake, doubling the sounds made, and offered his demon bites. “Oh come now, it’s devil’s food cake.” The angel laughed, “That joke will never get old!”

Crowley rolled his eyes with a small grin and accepted one or two bites before refusing the rest. “It is good, Angel, and goes well with the wine. I’m just thinking.”

“What about, dear?”

“Well, we are definitely taking a weekend trip next weekend, Angel. Wanted to do yesterday, but was better we talked. But! I have a few things I have to get done before we go, so I’m glad we didn’t go anyway.”

“Of course, I am glad as well. Is this something that you’ll be away?”

“Yep, I’ll go in the morning, and be back in a few days. Top secret, demon business.” Crowley almost looked apologetic, but didn’t quite make it with the gleam in his eyes.

“Oh. Well, of course, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your wicked deeds. Which reminds me, I’d heard a number of grumbles today, Crowley. Did you un-synchronize the traffic lights near the college?” He watched Crowley do the best approximation of innocent as he could. “You did! You wicked creature! Students have been late to classes all week!”

“Well, they should leave earlier. They shouldn’t be cutting it that close to begin with.” Crowley grinned.

“Well, yes, I can see your point, but-”

“But nothing, Angel. I’ll fix them next semester.”

“Once everyone has finally gotten used to them?”

“Of course!” The demon snickered as Aziraphale sighed. “Look, it’s really a benefit. They are learning better time management!” Aziraphale gave Crowley a very dry stare. “Ok, look, I’ll make it up to you. Next weekend, I’ll bring some cream along. Haven’t made it for a while, and maybe I’ll try to talk to your little old lady for some pastries.”

“And how will you do that? Even I don’t have her telephone number.”

“Er, well, I’ll ask you to ask her when she pops in this week, of course!” The demon smirked as though he had worked out something very clever as Aziraphale made a face at him. “Ok, look. How about, you tell her I’m whisking you away, and would have begged myself, but I was out of town. And I’ll pay for her time and trouble, or … or owe her a favor, and you know I don’t hand out favors lightly, Angel.”

Aziraphale’s eyes had widened. “Yes, I am well aware you don’t offer favors easily. And I will ask when she comes in, if only to see what sort of favor she may ask for.”

They finished the wine, and Aziraphale finished his cake, and the dishes had been put into the kitchen. 

Crowley had stood up and, coming up behind him, put his arms around Aziraphale, holding him snugly to his chest. The angel relaxed his posture, his hands gripping Crowley’s forearms. “Aziraphale, I know we did this yesterday, but I … I feel like it’s important to say it again.” His arms tightened slightly. “You are perfect for me. I don’t care that we are shaped differently, you’re beautiful. I fit around you just fine, and I couldn’t imagine feeling warmer or safer than I do when I’m holding you.”

Aziraphale let out a slow breath before turning to wrap his arms around Crowley. “Crowley, I feel so stunningly cherished when we are together. Will you kiss me, my Demon?”

Crowley slid his hand to the back of Aziraphale’s head before leaning to brush their lips together, coming back for a firmer pass before fully indulging. He tasted chocolate, wine, and that odd unnameable flavor of love. He felt Aziraphale’s hands fist in his jacket as a low sound came out of his mouth, and Crowley answered with his own sound. 

They broke apart and Crowley leaned his forehead against the angel’s. “Will you be staying here tonight, my love?”

“Can’t do, Angel. I would just kiss you all night and not be ready to go in the morning.”

“I understand, of course, but I will miss you, Demon.”

“Walk me down and kiss me good night, Angel?”

“It would devastate me not to.”

“I’m happy to hear that, actually.” Crowley smiled, openly, guilelessly before taking the angel’s hand to lead him downstairs to the door. They exchanged kisses for a few more minutes until Crowley backed away. “I’ll be back in a few days, Angel. Don’t forget to ask Blue-hair about the pastries!”

“If you are asking a favor, don’t you think you should learn her name?”

“I know her name, Angel. But she has the humor for it, I can tell. Besides, she likes me!” Crowley laughed.

“That she does. She must have exceptional taste.” Aziraphale placed his hand on Crowley’s cheek before placing one more sweet kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you when you get back, do lots of bad deeds.” Aziraphale smiled indulgently as Crowley made his way to the Bentley with a wave. He closed and locked the door and went upstairs to have some tea.

Crowley headed back to his flat with a smile, planning out his week. He arrived and went upstairs. He put a few things together to prepare for his trip, set an alarm, and headed to bed for a nap, smiling even in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and patiently coming along with me. I know I've slowed down my updates, and I feel terrible about it. I so appreciate all of your comments and kudos, they help me so much!


	28. Conversations, Umbrellas, Creams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is away on mischief business, Aziraphale chats with Mrs Aglet, and Crowley comes home.

Aziraphale puttered around the shop the next day, doing a bit of dusting, happily not entertaining any customers. He had a lightness in his step following the weekend, knowing that he and Crowley were still on the same page. It would have been awkward to have grown apart after all this time, and devastating to go back to simply friendship, although Aziraphale would have endeavored to do so had that been what his demon wanted. He was also amused at Crowley’s insistence that he was doing ‘evil demon stuff’. He associated Crowley to being a demon the same way as he was tall. It was just who he is. Being demonic, on the other hand, that was part of the job of Hell’s denizens. That was targets, goals, paperwork … none of which Crowley actually participated in anymore. No more than Aziraphale himself participated in Heavenly duties. He was a freelancer, enjoying doing good, and that was enough for him.

The bell over the door rang out. “Hello! Welcome in!” 

“Good morning, Mr Fell!” Mrs Aglet’s voice came through the stacks clearly. “You were away last week, I hope everything is alright?”

Aziraphale found her looking at his collection of vintage cookbooks. “Oh, no, I was here, dear. Just had a number of things going on, lots to think about and plan.”

Mrs Aglet turned to him sharply. “Did your young man hurt you? I’ve got a sturdy umbrella for his backside next time I see him!”

Aziraphale laughed heartily. “As entertaining as I truly believe that would be, there’s no need, Mrs Aglet. We had a lovely weekend away, but a few questions arose that we needed to answer for ourselves, you see. But it’s all tickety-boo, now.” The angel was smiling sincerely. 

Mrs Aglet looked Aziraphale up and down, judging his words. “All right then. No umbrella this time.” She sighs. “Yes, I understand that sort of thing quite well. Questions. Is this ok, what do you want, what can I do … Sometimes there is no answer, I am relieved you both had one. And that you talked about it, so few do these days.”

“Yes, indeed. It is heartbreaking when a conversation can be the difference between happiness and despair.” Aziraphale gazed to the side, remembering so many conversations, both had and refused, over the years with his demon. His memory landed on the conversation he wasn’t confident to have. “Oh! And that reminds me, the tin you sent, the pastries were simply delightful! We are both most appreciative that you sent them along. Crowley has mentioned a few times how he’d like to have more, and considering his unbelievably testy palette, that is not a frivolous statement.” Aziraphale beamed at the pensioner, happy and affectionate.

She crossed her arms with a grin and drawled, amused. “So, Mr Sassy-pants likes my baking. Good to know. I can use it as bait in the future.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Actually, my dear, you’d be able to use it as bait now. He is out of town for a few days on business, but we are taking another overnight trip this weekend. He asked me if I’d entreat you to bake for us before we leave. He even mentioned he’d owe you a favor, which is nothing to take lightly. Crowley is not one to allow himself to be in debt to anyone.”

“I do get that impression, yes. He’s been burned, that one. Good that he has you to take care of him.” She lowered her voice a bit and pat his forearm. “And I mean that lovingly, of course. I’ve heard the rumors, and I don’t believe them at all.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help another laugh. “I hadn’t heard them until a while ago, but the idea did make me, well at first very anxious, but now I recognize it as amusing.”

Mrs Aglet nods, understanding. “Well, I can certainly appreciate that. Well, I’m going to go sit with a book and let you get back to cleaning.” Aziraphale smiled and patted her hand as he turned away. She randomly pulled a book off the shelf and found herself holding The Compleat Housewife. She headed to her favorite chair and sat for a good read.

~~~~~

A few hours later, Aziraphale settled into the chair close to Mrs Aglet, placing a tray of tea and biscuits on the table. “So, what did you decide on, dear?”

“Call me silly, but I’ve been sitting here reading a cookbook!” She laughed and showed Aziraphale the cover. 

Aziraphale began laughing with her. “Ah, that one … Well, I’d not test any of the cake recipes in there, dear. Do you know, I had Crowley try to make one for me years ago. It was wretched, to no fault of his own, more just a change of the times and my own spoiled tongue. However he has had great success with the creams just following the cakes, if you are looking for suggestions. He has promised to make one for me this weekend, actually.”

“Really? Well, I’ll have to look through again when I come back later. Did he say what flavor? I could try to complement with a tart?” 

“He didn’t, but I’ll say they are always, well, tart flavors. Citrus, currants, and the like.” Aziraphale looked at her curiously.

“Well, if you happen to see him before he makes it, tell him to go with currants and I will bring some pastries by on Saturday morning.

“Oh, there’s no need to go out of your way, why not bring on Friday when you come?”

“Because I’m not sending you boys off with day old pastries, especially since I’m sure you’ll be waiting to enjoy them on Sunday morning! Of all people, I’d think you’d appreciate that.” She wagged her finger at him.

“Quite right, I was simply thinking of your convenience, dear.” Aziraphale smiled fondly. They spoke a little longer until it was time to catch the bus and Aziraphale closed the shop. He wandered around, opening mail, balancing his ledger, and other small mindless tasks, wondering what Crowley was getting up to.

“Evil demon stuff, I’m sure.” The angel snickered to himself, shaking his head as he began restoring an old book.

~~~~~

Crowley came back to the bookshop late Thursday afternoon. It was closed, but opened for him and he took a look around, taking his sunglasses off. The shop had been well cleaned, and there were a couple of newly restored books on the desk. His angel had been busy.

“Angel, I’m back, d’you miss me?” He started up the staircase and Aziraphale met him at the top, beaming. He moved forward and took the angel into his arms. “Missed you ... kisses?”

Aziraphale didn’t answer, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s neck and kissing him. He didn’t let go or stop kissing him, dragging Crowley into his living room and onto the sofa, perching on his lap. He stopped kissing him to say, “Yes, Demon, I missed you as well. Did you have fun with your evil demon activities, my love?”

“Oh, loads of fun. Mischief, secrets, sneaky plots ... “ Crowley grinned, knowingly. “I saw you’d been busy yourself? Two restorations this week?”

“Yes indeed. They weren’t in terrible shape, it was just busy work. No sales this week, thank goodness. However Mrs Aglet stopped in, and she has agreed to bake for you this weekend. She said she’d be here on Saturday morning before we leave and suggested you make currant cream.” Aziraphale smirked, remembering the comment about the umbrella but decided against warning Crowley about it. 

“Found some more funny places on the map when I was out. You’ll never believe it.” Crowley smirked and waited for the ‘Well?’ gesture. “Well, we could go through Hellingly? Or possibly The Dicker, or Upper or Lower Dicker?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, smiling. “I’ve been to Hell, thank you, Hellingly can’t possibly compare. However, that, as well as the others, if they have interesting things to see, I suppose I’d be willing to visit. I seem to recall seeing signs for one of those the time we went through Crawley? Or rather, on our way back here? We’d driven to the shore and taken another route home, didn’t we?”

“We did, yes. And probably. But hard to believe you were able to read road signs. I must not have been driving fast enough.”

“I just have exceptional eyesight, Crowley, regardless of your lunacy behind the wheel.” Aziraphale laughed as Crowley gasped with false indignation. “Don’t look at me like that, you know very well I’m correct.”

“Never said you weren’t, Angel.” He nuzzled under Aziraphale’s chin with a content hum. “I came here first, but I’m heading over to the flat for a bit. You’re welcome to come along? Need to check the plants, make some cream, maybe take a nap?”

“My dear, I’d enjoy that immensely.”

~~~~~

Aziraphale was lingering near the Bentley with Crowley Saturday morning, enjoying the feeling of his arm hooked around his waist. Their pajamas and spare shirts were packed in a sleek new overnight satchel, Crowley having won the coin toss about the carpetbag.

“There she is. Oi! Glad to see you, Mrs Aglet.” Crowley gave a small smirk in Aziraphale’s direction as he whispered, “Told you I knew her name.” 

“Hello young man! I am glad to see you, too. Gladder still I didn’t have to bring my umbrella.” She laughed at Crowley’s confused look. “You didn’t tell him? Oh, well, I’ll have you know that if you ever hurt my dear Mr Fell here, that I’ll take my sturdiest umbrella to your backside.” 

Crowley’s jaw dropped as she smirked at him, clearly enjoying having caught him off guard. He looked at Aziraphale who was definitely trying to hide a chuckle behind his hand. “Angel, you’ve no idea how much I like your little old lady here.” She swatted his arm, laughing again.

“Well, I’m only here to drop off a few pastries for your little outing. Mr Fell told you about the currants?” Crowley nodded. “Good, I’ve made some Bramley apple tarts, and they have quite a twang to them, they’ll go well with currants. Also dark chocolate pastries.” She handed him a tartan tin and winked when he groaned about the pattern.

“Hey, so, Aziraphale asked me to set aside some cream for you. Er, here.” Crowley awkwardly handed her a small container. “And, I still owe you one, for these.” He showed the tin before handing it to Aziraphale, who was watching him with a look of content joy, presumably at his interaction with the pensioner. 

“I’ll let you know what the favor can be once you’re back and I think of something.” She patted his cheek and then turned to Aziraphale giving him the same treatment. “Have a wonderful time, my dear. I’ll see you next week.”

She headed off to catch the bus as they watched her go. Once in the car, Crowley hummed. “You know, it’s weird how she makes me feel like … well, what I assume kids feel like around adults. Have you ever met a human who just treated you like that?”

“Well, as you know, I’ve had a number of human friends over the millennia. But no, none quite like Mrs Aglet. I must agree with you entirely, she has the manner of a school teacher, or grandparent. I find her simply delightful.” Aziraphale smiled as he leaned to kiss Crowley’s cheek. “So, do we have a destination in mind or are we wandering today?”

“Nope, we have a destination in mind, Angel.” Crowley reached over and took his hand, kissing his knuckles as the Bentley started and they pulled out. They were on the freeway in no time, heading South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for everyone still sticking with me. Work has been nightmarish and I've not had five seconds and two brain cells to rub together at the same time.
> 
> Thank you so very much for your kudos and your comments, they mean so much to me :)


	29. Weekend Travels, Crowley's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale go on their weekend away, and we find out what evil demon stuff Crowley had been up to while away.

“This is familiar, haven’t we been here not terribly long ago? One of our first weekends away, yes?”

Crowley didn’t answer, making the sound someone makes when they are trying to imply they aren’t paying attention.

Aziraphale sat back, watching the quaint landscape fly by. It was lovely, and coming back, while surprising, was not an unwelcome trip. It didn’t take long until Crowley was pulling up and stopping on the side of the road. They got out and walked a little ways away from the car.

“Yes! We have been; I recall walking along the beach here. My, what a lovely patch of green as well. They’ve done a bit of work since we were here last.” Crowley was oddly silent as they walked, not even commenting on any of the greenery. “My dear, do you mind waiting here for a few moments? I remember your not being fond of sand, but I’d like to walk down for a few minutes.”

Crowley looked at him, “Nah, I’ll come along, Angel. But if it gets lodged in uncomfortable places, clean-up is on you.” He chuckled and reached out to hold Aziraphale’s hand. 

“As though even one grain of sand could work its way into your jeans, my dear.” Aziraphale smiled and brought their hands up to kiss the back of Crowley’s hand. 

They made their way down a worn walking path, leaving their shoes on the grass which looked oddly out of place next to a beach, but was soft under their feet, and rolling their trousers up. Aziraphale reached out and took Crowley’s hand again as they walked along the water’s edge. Crowley snuck glances out of the corner of his eye, enjoying the look of happiness and calm on the angel’s face. They stopped when they saw a cottage, not wanting to intrude on someone’s privacy and turned to go back.

They reached the walking path and headed back to the grass to retrieve their shoes. Crowley sat down, and pulled Aziraphale to sit next to him, tucking him under his arm and holding him close. He turned and kissed Aziraphale’s head, moving his nose out of the way as Aziraphale turned to look up at him with a smile. 

“Kiss me, Demon?” Crowley’s hand came up to palm Aziraphale’s cheek as he closed the distance and brought their lips together. 

Aziraphale made a small sound that came out his nose as he curled his arm around Crowley’s middle. They kissed slowly, sweetly enjoying the taste of their lips, the quiet, the scent of each other. It was Aziraphale who deepened the kiss, still sweet and slow, but reaching out to bring their tongues together. The demon gave a high sound that was definitely not a whimper as his fingers grazed their way to the back to the angel’s head, tangling in his soft blonde curls, trying to pull him even closer. The sides of their noses rubbed together in the push and pull of their kisses. Coming away just far enough that they could press back together. 

Aziraphale breathed against Crowley’s lips, whispering, “Should we perhaps go somewhere else, my dear? That delightful bed and breakfast we came to before?”

“Don’t see why, no one will come chase us off our own property.” He leaned back in to kiss his angel again, smiling and waiting for what he said to get through to him.

Aziraphale hummed into Crowley’s kiss, murmuring, “Yes, I suppose not.” He was enjoying the feeling of Crowley’s fingers twining in his hair when he finally caught up to his ears. He pulled back, his eyebrows knitted together. “Crowley, did you say this is your property?

“I didn’t, actually.” Crowley leaned back in, quickly sneaking one last kiss before leaning back with a grin. “What I _did_ say, was that it is _our_ property.” 

Aziraphale blinked and looked around. “I don’t … what do you mean?”

The demon spoke quietly. “Last week, after boring the plants with every memory that crossed my mind, I wandered my flat. I was listing off the things I wanted, and most of them had to do with you. Walking with you, eating, drinking, naps, travel … and I noticed all the things in my flat that had just sort of appeared, or happened, that were you. Your books and shelves, tartan, stuff like that.” Crowley was looking down at his hands, plucking at blades of grass. “You were there, but you weren’t _there_. It was your things, but not your home. And I decided that was what I wanted most, was home. Not one that you slowly took over,” Crowley grinned at Aziraphale’s aborted denial. “And not one that didn’t have room for me. Something we made together. I remembered coming here, and how much you liked it, and how beautiful you were with the moon and all that, and I wanted more of that. Relaxed, happy. I thought that we’re not really the marrying types, marriage being a limited human system, but we could definitely be the living-together types.”

The angel was sure he was supposed to say something, anything really. But no words were coming to mind, not even sounds. He simply stared at Crowley until the demon turned to look at him. “Angel? Is this … was this bad? I should have asked first. Damn, I should ha-”

Aziraphale grabbed his head, pulling him into a kiss. It was a hard press of their mouths, the only reason was to stop the demon from speaking. He pulled back, releasing the handfuls of hair he’d been holding, and panted, smiling. “Be quiet, Demon, please … I just … quiet.”

Crowley nodded, silently and watched tears escape and trickle down Aziraphale’s cheeks. He reached up and rubbed his thumb to erase them. Aziraphale didn’t know where to look. He would stare at his demon, out to the shoreline, down to the grass, up the road where he could barely see the Bentley. 

The angel took a deep breath before looking his demon in the eyes. “It’s perfect, Crowley. I don’t have words, you never cease to amaze me. It’s a marvelous idea, sincerely. I love you dearly, Demon.”

Crowley visibly calmed, and smirked with an exaggerated scoff. “Course it’s a marvelous idea! When have I ever not had-shut it!” 

Aziraphale had started laughing as the happy tears tapered off, which resulted in a short burst of hiccups. “Of course, font of brilliant, never-failed ideas you are.” He leaned in to give Crowley a proper kiss, holding his cheek. “Now, tell me about, about _our_ property, my love.”

Crowley explained how he’d hired the realtor the prior Thursday, gotten confirmation of the purchase as he sat waiting at the bakery, came down this past week to sign paperwork, and then get some names of reputable builders for the area. Aziraphale listened raptly as his demon gave the story, and then told him some of the ideas he had. “And I figured maybe I could convince them to give us a basement that we can use for our bedroom and sitting area, you can have the first floor, for books or whatever. And on the second floor, I could have a conservatory for my plants, and whatever else we need room for?”

Aziraphale couldn’t stop smiling at the picture Crowley was painting for him. How thoroughly he’d thought of this, for being such a short amount of time. They sat on the small lawn, which Crowley explained was new and was definitely being held up by demonic miracle because the strain was not natural next to a beach. “But I wanted you to be able to come out barefoot, go to the beach if you want, or just stand in the garden. The miracle is only to get it to root, don’t worry, after that, it’ll know better than to wither or let beach scratch to take it over.”

Aziraphale laughed again, the sun seeming to set behind him as he looked at Crowley. The sun filtering behind his blonde hair gave Crowley an entirely different halo around his angel to admire. Golden, warm. 

“Well, my dear, our property or not, it will look strange to our, oh my! Our new neighbors!” The angel with his solar-provided halo of fire, smiled excitedly and took Crowley’s hand, squeezing it. “It would look odd to, our new neighbors! Were we to sit out here, not sleeping, all night. And I’d prefer to come into our new neighborhood with no assumptions over our head. Just, and I do apologize for being sappy, dear, but just a normal couple in their cottage.” He had to pause a number of times to breathe his excitement, which flowed out as the thoughts began to be real.

“Well, we are far enough away for privacy, wouldn’t do to have people staring at me while I am gardening.” He smirked at his angel, who knew exactly what people would think if they heard him with his plants. “But we are close enough that the main bit of town is barely a thirty minute walk. I’ve already checked, they’ve got a good bakery, decent coffee. Everything a pair of immortal celestial beings needs, which is technically nothing. But more importantly, it has what we want. Food, plants, privacy, comfort … home.”

Aziraphale’s smile was stunning as he leaned in kissing Crowley again before tucking himself into his neck, wrapping his arms around him. “Home sounds wonderful, dear.” Crowley kissed the top of his head and gave one last squeeze before moving away, returning his jeans to the proper length with a thought as he pulled socks and boots back on. Aziraphale laughed. “You _did_ shorten them! I didn’t think they would be rollable, not like proper trousers.”

“You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it.” Crowley smirked at his angel’s raised-eyebrow amused indignance. “Come on, Angel. Let’s find a B+B, I know you’re itching to use your pajamas.”

~~~~~

The night consisted of a few of the shortest naps on record, interspersed with excited chat about their cottage. Lying in bed, floating ideas to each other. The compromises were well into the double digits by the time the sun started coming in the filmy curtains.

“You’ll never have to see it if I keep it in the conservatory.”

“You say that like I’ll never want to come to see your plants. They are so lovely!”

“Ok, then come visit them under the understanding that the price is seeing my throne.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes fondly. “Fine, wily demon. Honestly I don’t mind where it goes as long as it isn’t in the main room where we may have guests over.”

“What guests?!”

Aziraphale gave him a soft smile as he got out of bed and started walking to the washroom to change out of his pajamas. He and Crowley had both foregone the jackets, Aziraphale only self-conscious for a minute or two before conversations continued and he almost forgot he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

“Wait! Stop!” Aziraphale turned quickly, alarmed at Crowley’s sudden albeit quiet, outburst. 

“What?!”

Crowley sat on the edge of the bed and opened his arms, grinning. Aziraphale smiled indulgently before walking over and standing in front of his demon. 

Crowley leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s middle and nuzzling into the soft blond curls on his chest. He felt soft fingertips, and careful fingernails trail over his shoulders and upper back and he made a soft content sound. He hooked his fingers together, relaxing against him. “My angel. Warm, cozy, smell good, and … “ He looked up, with a mischievous smirk before pulling a yelping Aziraphale back onto the bed to lie down. “... you make a nice pillow. Goin’ back to sleep now.” Crowley tried to make himself as heavy as possible as he flopped over his angel’s chest. 

Aziraphale struggled, laughing. “You had better get up of your own volition, I don’t fancy the repair bill if I accidentally put you through a wall when dislodging you.”

“Did I _seriously_ leave you in charge of Warlock sometimes? With a manner like that?” Crowley grumpily sat up after pressing a loud playful kiss on his cheek. 

Aziraphale turned to the side, propped on his elbow. “Yes you did, Demon. And of course I didn’t speak to him like that. Too risky, what if he had manifested early powers, after all? It would have been a dreadful amount of paperwork, and could you imagine the contents? “_Discorporation by six year old AntiChrist when I asked him to stop pulling up the roses. Request one replacement corporation with all haste._” Or “_Accidental True Form Manifestation as defensive reflex action when rough-housing with the AntiChrist got out of hand. Memory Modification Miracle level two approval requested: three humans and one AntiChrist child._” I’d have been a laughingstock!” He paused, with a gesture that indicated the point was obvious. ”Or, more of one, I suppose. A Principality who couldn’t handle a half-human child. Who knows what assignments I’d have gotten after that, if I was allowed a new body at all!”

“Well, good thing you didn’t. None of us’d be here. That whole _actual_ AntiChrist thing would have gone down very differently without you there.” 

Aziraphale nodded. “I suppose it would have.” They looked at each other pensively for a moment, before he got out of bed and made his way to the washroom again. Crowley took the opportunity to get changed himself, and without looking, held out his hand for the angel’s pajamas as he came out of the washroom. He packed what Aziraphale handed him in the new satchel, before sitting down to dig into Mrs Aglet’s pastries. 

He had just bitten into an apple tart, topped with a dollop of currant cream, when Aziraphale sat in front of him. The bite fell out of his mouth as he sat agog at his angel. His trousers were the same, but he was wearing a light dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled a couple times. But ... _no waistcoat or bowtie_. “Er … y’alright, Angel?” 

“Of course, my dear, tip-top. Why do you ask?” He began preparing his own breakfast until he realized that Crowley had stopped eating. “Crowley, is everything alright? Is your tart disagreeing with you?”

“Tart’s fine, Bluehair is a whiz. But … where’s the rest of your clothes?” 

“Oh, I imagine you packed them, I handed them to you with my pajamas. Why?”

“I told you to warn me when you plan on making drastic changes!”

“And if I recall, I declined because catching you off guard is both difficult and extremely satisfying.” The angel smirked as he bit into the dark chocolate pastry with a loud exhale and yummy sound.

Crowley shook himself before letting out a chuckle. “You really are a bastard, Angel.”

“Ah, but aren’t you happy for it, and that I am _your_ bastard.” Aziraphale smiled radiantly.

“Yeah, I am. Eat. All the building plan stuff is back at the flat, we should sketch what we want soon.” Crowley scooped up the bite he’d dropped and began eating again.

“Of course, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming along still. I am eternally grateful for all your kudos and comments!


	30. What goes into moving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first steps of preparing to move.

“My dear, I believe that you are stretching the homey definition of ‘cottage’ to its limits.”

“Don’t care, do I? We are living there, it’s a shoreside dwelling, we can call the building whatever we want.” Crowley was looking over a table scattered with building options at Aziraphale, who had an exasperated look. “Look, Angel, I’m not asking for some flash mansion, it would be terrible. But I do want to make sure that you have room for what you want to bring. You have a lot more material objects than I do, right?”

Aziraphale let out a sad breath. “I suppose I do. I never really considered the size of my collection before. The bookshop just always seemed to have the needed space.”

“So will our home. But it can’t be ridiculously small on the outside and unrealistically large on the inside, no one’d go for it.” Crowley came around the table to embrace Aziraphale. “We just have to make it comparable so that humans can trick themselves into the illusion. It’s always easier to give them the ability to fill in the gaps themselves; the harder we work, the harder they fight.”

Aziraphale leaned in, allowing himself to be wrapped and surrounded by Crowley. “You are right, of course. I just don’t want to disappoint our neighbors by hardly keeping in with the village’s rustic aesthetic. The point is fair, that we don’t want a suspiciously small home either. The other homes along the road, they were decently sized. I could always … well, I do have the option to whittle my collection to essentials.”

Crowley stilled, his lips frozen at Aziraphale’s temple. 

“I know of a few collectors, scholars, who I believe would benefit from pieces of my collection. And those pieces that wouldn’t have a more auspicious destination, I’m sure I could donate appropriately.”

“Whatever you like, Angel.” Crowley murmured, shocked. “Or you can store them. Just make everyone overlook the bookshop, maybe you’ll want to come back to it someday?”

“I’ve been there for so many years, and I do love my little corner of SoHo, but no. I … well, I believe this is important. It’s been years since the world didn’t end, and we are all on new time, as it were. Perhaps, it is time for me to leave things behind.” He looked up at his demon, his eyes a bit damp. “I created my little shop, trying to capture what Heaven never offered. Warmth, belonging, sharing of knowledge, peace and safety … I created a heaven of my own, since Heaven didn’t measure up … not that I’d ever have been strong enough to admit that. I have a new heaven, now, my dear. Rather, I have a Haven, and that is wherever you are.”

Crowley breathed a chuckle as he closed his eyes, touching their foreheads together. “The flat was the same, really. Somewhere that I was relatively by myself. Anyone could pop round, but mostly I was on my own. Didn’t have to worry about being in anyone’s way, could lick the walls if I wanted … “ He took a deep breath and pulled away, laying a light kiss on Aziraphale’s forehead as he went back to the other side of the table again. They gazed at each other with an understanding smile as they began looking at the builder’s papers again. “Well, why don’t we hold off on some of this until you have a look at your collection? It may make more sense to downsize first, then build around that.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, nodding. “Jolly good, why don’t we relax for the rest of the evening, and then head over to the shop in the morning, my dear?”

~~~~~

Crowley knew how full the bookshop was. But going through the books in an appraising manner, instead of just as environment, was another matter entirely. The ‘Closed’ sign was up as the two beings slowly worked in the shop. This would take time, but this was only a preliminary assessment of what Aziraphale would be willing to part with, as well as ideas of where books would be best appreciated. They were seated on the floor, going over a small bookshelf.

“There has got to be twice as many books as I thought you had!”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, I have made rather full use of the shop, and that isn’t counting the little pockets of space that shouldn’t truly exist.” His Oscar Wilde collection had already been safely whisked into a box marked ‘Home’, as well as his books of prophecy, and his misprinted bibles. He was looking through a shelf of mismatched titles when the bell rang over the door. 

Crowley looked up sharply, he had locked the door himself. He saw that the ‘Closed’ sign had mysteriously disappeared, giving no outward indication to not try the doorknob. The demon then found himself looking up into the amused eyes of Mrs Aglet. 

“My word, never thought I’d see the day you’d be sitting on a floor, Mr Fell!” Mrs Aglet made her way inside, closing the door behind her. Crowley noticed that the ‘Closed’ sign was back in place as the door shut, and rolled his eyes at the shop’s cheek. “And Mr Crowley, how are you, dear?”

Aziraphale moved to his feet to greet his favorite pensioner as Crowley remained where he was, stretching out into a comfortable, but not indecent, lounge. “Just Crowley is fine, and I am doing alright. Just helping inventory the shop.”

“Mrs Aglet, I am delighted to see you. I must tell you, once again, your pastries were simply scrumptious, my dear. I’m so thankful for your sharing such tasty treats with us. Did you have an opportunity to try Crowley’s specialty?” The angel led her over to her favorite seat and headed into the back for tea. 

Mrs Aglet looked down at the lounging demon who gave her an obnoxious finger-gun wink before relaxing into a genuine smile. “I did, actually, it was very good. I’m very impressed, Crowley, here I was thinking all you could make were snarky remarks, and there you are, being a true chef.”

“Angel, your old lady is being mean again and I won’t stand for it.” The demon appealed to the angel as he returned with a small tray of biscuits and a pot of water that shouldn’t have been nearly hot enough yet, but was anyway. Aziraphale stepped over him and sat down, peering down at the demon.

“Of course you won’t, dear, you appear to be sprawled at best, standing seems rather out of your range at the moment.” Aziraphale winked at Mrs Aglet as Crowley sputtered at his feet. He prepared tea for her, and then for Crowley, who accepted it, while muttering about being ganged up on. 

“Truthfully and sincerely, Crowley, your garnish was remarkable. Delicate but flavorful. I used it on a few of the pastries I didn’t send with you when I had company over and it was a big hit. I may have to ask for more!”

“_That’s_ the favor you’re going to ask? Being a supplier for the knitting circle dessert table?”

Mrs Aglet laughed. “Of course not, young man. You are probably going to offer to do so because you thrive on being needed, and I will of course, accept. I haven’t decided on the favor yet.” 

Crowley blinked slowly at Mrs Aglet before turning his gaze to Aziraphale. How did this woman _do_ that? Because she was right, he’d already started thinking of how to casually suggest what a hardship it would be, but of course he’d do it because Aziraphale was fond of her, making it seem like a chore even if it would actually make him happy to do so. Was this just, something old ladies could do, but he’d never really noticed before?

“Ri-i-ight. Well, guess you’ve backed me into a corner, and now that you’ve said it in front of Aziraphale, I’ll get in trouble if I don’t.” Mrs Aglet smiled in a friendly smug way as Aziraphale gave a small amused wiggle. “Glad you liked it, though.”

“You mentioned you were doing inventory? I won’t be in the way, I’ll just sit and read a bit, if that’s alright. Won’t even know I’m here.” Crowley raised an eyebrow, looking from her to Aziraphale who simply shrugged. The three finished their tea and went to their little tasks. 

~~~~~

A few hours passed and despite not actually making full decisions yet, Aziraphale had already been able to set a modest stack of books aside to find new homes for. He felt rather accomplished until he got to his feet and realized they had done only one side, of one shelf. His face fell as he looked at the bookshop.

“Don’t worry, Angel. We’ve got time, we can make time.” Crowley stepped behind him and perched his chin on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Lots of options."

“Are you moving, Mr Fell?” 

The angel and demon turned to look at the woman they’d nearly forgotten about. “I believe I will be, yes. Crowley and I, well Crowley really, purchased some land seaside.” Aziraphale smiled reassuringly. “But that is a bit down the road, I believe. We’ve building options to make, and my collection here to consolidate. I shouldn’t worry, you’ll not lose our teas yet.”

Mrs Aglet smiled. “You’ve been such a dear friend, Mr Fell. I’d like to offer my help if you need it. I’ve got a good memory and may be able to help pack up the shop?” He made a face that communicated how he appreciated the offer as he was trying to determine how best to not put her out. “You know you’d be doing me a favor. And my neighbors. Getting me out of the flat more … ?” She smiled, smirkily, having already made up her mind, of course.

“In that case, of course, I wouldn’t mind at all. Anytime that you choose, I’ll set you straight to work.” They laughed quietly as he began walking with her to the door. 

“I’ll see you soon, Mr Fell, and you as well Crowley. And I’ll keep thinking about that favor.”

“I’ve no doubt it’ll be terrible torture and you’ll cackle the entire time.”

“Naturally, but it has to be able to make Mr Fell laugh as well, and that’ll take time to figure out.” The two smirked at each other, fondly. “Well, that’s settled. I’m off to the bus!”

The door closed behind her and Crowley resumed his perch on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Y’know what? I’m ready for a nap. And maybe some smooching. Or maybe smooching instead of a nap. I’m flexible. As long as there’s smooching. And a bed.” Aziraphale had turned his head and placed a few kisses on Crowley’s cheek and lips, chuckling. “I’m the best demon ever, I don’t even need to tempt anymore!”

“My dear, you _are_ Temptation. The true test of skill is making me forget that there is a simply delectable bottle of red which we were supposed to enjoy tonight with the last of our treats, instead accompanying you to bed.”

“You’ve got a point.” Crowley gave a snap. “Two birds, one stone. To the bed, I believe you’ll find a small snacking sideboard waiting.”

Aziraphale gave a happy wiggle as they made their way upstairs. Crowley spared a moment to glare at the door, making sure it knew better than to unlock during smooching time before following his angel to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very appreciative of your patience and willingness to come back all the time.
> 
> I have had one catastrophe after another which has all but utterly wrecked the last 2 weeks for me. I have felt terrible for not writing (not even the oneshots that give my brain a break), but am hoping that you all understand when I say that I'd prefer you be disappointed by my upload schedule than my content. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kudos and your humbling, amazing comments. I hope you enjoy!


	31. Perhaps They Should Have Discussed Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley find an unexpected book as they are going through the bookshop, taking inventory. A rather heavy conversation follows.

It had been six months, the building options had been made, and construction was underway. The cottage would be modest, with two bedrooms, one boasting an amazing sunken bath, the other having standard kit. There was also a lovely plant room upstairs and a small office with many bookshelves. Downstairs would have a couple sitting rooms, one with a fireplace, one with a television, both boasting more bookshelves. Of course the kitchen was modern, but not terribly large, with a dining nook. In the backyard, there would be room for more plants, and a small lounging area. 

When not enjoying each other’s company, going out, or napping, Crowley and Aziraphale had been working in the bookshop most nights. Crowley had largely kept his mouth shut as Aziraphale talked about the books. He learned very quickly that the angel wasn’t really looking for input, so much as needing to hear himself talk, to discuss with himself the merits of keeping or donating. There were certain books that Crowley knew without asking were definite keepers, and that was how he filled his time, searching them out, leaving his angel to his debates. He came across a book that didn’t necessarily surprise him, it was a classic after all, but definitely amused him to find.

The demon made his way to where Aziraphale was seated at his desk, dramatically and playfully swinging around a corner to lean against a pillar. “Oi, Angel … Never seen you reading this one, did you want to keep it?”

Aziraphale looked up briefly, doing a double-take. “I assure you, that I own that purely for historical purposes. And it is in amazing condition considering the age, I restored it myself.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, sure. Just didn’t take you for an owner of the Kama Sutra.” Crowley grinned. 

The angel blushed faintly, with a roll of his eyes. “My dear, sincerely. I have read it, and I am not naive, but practical application never interested me in the slightest. My interest was academic, and of course professional considering the work I did on restoring this copy. Not that it isn’t fascinating, but other than the chapters referencing kissing, I never really took note of the specifics.”

Crowley made a questioning sound as he placed the book on a nearby shelf. “I was interested in those chapters because .. well, they seemed more in tune with the emotions, the psychological aspect of romantic feelings, while still incorporating a physical closeness. This interested me, but I never felt the desire to share that with anyone … other than you, my love.”

Crowley’s face softened into an almost shy smile as he invited himself into Aziraphale’s lap. The angel immediately wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his nose under the demon’s chin. “I never really thought you did, just made me laugh, you know?” He kissed the top of his angel’s head.

“I can certainly appreciate the amount of love that can be shared between humans when they partake in such activities, but it is a human experience I chose to not try. Not that I haven’t been invited. I was made to understand that my appeal rather capped the climax, as it were, during my dancing years.” Aziraphale chuckled, remembering the kind, and solicitous, young men he had befriended. He suddenly had another thought, and he shifted uncomfortably. 

Crowley took that as his cue to go for a bottle of wine and move to the sofa. He poured, waiting for Aziraphale to say what was on his mind. The angel slowly sipped his wine, obviously lost in thought, occasionally looking up at Crowley and opening his mouth, before closing it and looking back down to his wine. Crowley had an idea of what his angel wanted to ask, but wanted to wait to talk on his terms. 

They had each had two glasses before Aziraphale spoke. 

“I … I am not sure … Oh for goodness sake, why is this difficult?” Aziraphale looked to Crowley, his eyebrows coming together in a way that Crowley could recognize even without thinking twice about it. It was the angel’s way of asking for help, that he couldn’t do something, without coming out and saying it.

“You know ... humans get so much so wrong, when they’re writing, telling stories.” Crowley spoke, and Aziraphale looked both relieved, and confused by what felt like a change of subject. “Do a bad thing, cry that the Devil made them do it. Like He has time for that, just gallivanting around, forcing humans to nick a pie off a window or harm a child. Or cheat on their lover.” Here, Crowley paused, and Aziraphale understood that this wasn’t really a change of subject at all. He poured out the last of the wine into their glasses, waiting for the demon to continue.

“Demons hardly get the credit we’re due, you know … but, we never force anything. So, the Devil made me do it excuse is, well, it isn’t. True. Not true. We give ideas, whisper into ears and near open windows … we set the stage for humans to do their own deeds. I take down the phone network, millions of people take out their frustration in ways that they are already capable of but don’t because of ‘rules’. Right?” Aziraphale nodded, sort of following the demon’s logic. “So for example, on a normal day, Bob just stares at the secretary all day, wants her, but then at the end of the day, calls an uber to go home to his wife. But I wreck the mobile network. Phone lines are down, now what? Bob wants to cheat on his wife, here is the opportunity. He can either cheat, or look up bus schedules on his computer and walk down the road. I’ve got nothing to do with _that_ decision, I set the possibility in motion.”

“Could I walk up and be more direct? Sure. Could I tempt a man or woman into salacious acts? Sure, but what good is that, really? Ooo, slept with a demon, must be bad, time to go to Hell? Not really. And to be honest, unless you get into the specialists, like succubi and incubi, demons aren’t really … well, not with humans. I’ve walked in on things Downstairs that made me curse my eyes for putting me through seeing it. Some demons go for that, but where’s the style, the flair? Tempting someone to lust is fine, but I like to direct that elsewhere. Not that I haven’t had more than a few humans _really_ try.” Crowley laughed remembering a few very determined women, and men, who wanted to ‘make an honest man’ out of him. He drained his glass before setting it aside. “The Roman baths were a nightmare. I couldn’t even go in to whisper …” Crowley looked up, making sure he had Aziraphale’s gaze. “I wasn’t properly equipped, never had the inclination.” 

Aziraphale’s eyes widened and a soft “Oh!” came out before he even realized it. “But, you always seemed so …”

“Seemed, yeah. S’my job, after all. Well, was. Now s’more of a hobby, low impact temptation and mischief. Besides, how would I get my denims to fit right with one of those?” The demon grinned, wicked but jesting. “And before you ask, no, I never had the urge to try the _other_ parts either. I’d tried the whole kissing thing before, and that was alright, but then they wanted the rest of it, too. So, gave up on that centuries ago.” He shrugged. 

“So, back to that question you were having a problem with … Did any of that help?”

Aziraphale was visibly less tense, although not fully relaxed. “I do believe it did. So, it wouldn’t put you off … if, well if I wasn’t interested in that?” He looked into Crowley’s eyes, nervously. He interrupted Crowley before he could reply. “I mean, it’s all well and good to not be interested in humans, but … well, I’m not. Human. Is your interest or curiosity different, both being celestial?”

Crowley leaned back, wanting to give Aziraphale’s question due thought. They’d been together for roughly six years at this point, and it never occurred to him before. He wasn’t disgusted by it, not like he knew someone like Gabriel would be, but it didn’t delight him like he knew some of his former colleagues could be. He found he wasn’t moved at all, in either direction, picturing it in his mind. 

“I don’t think it is, actually. I think about it, and it has the same sort of feeling as if you asked me for a favor that I was technically capable of, but had never seen the point of doing before. Don’t really think it’s for me, but … “ Here, he raised his eyebrows at the angel, the question fully implied and understood.

“No, I believe I am rather content as I am. Even more so now, if I am honest. It never occurred to me that you may have indulged in the past, and may want to again. Since it has never come up in conversation before. That would have made living in the cottage together a tad awkward, were that the case.”

“You think that if I was into that, I’d have been hanging around for six years and never mention it?” Crowley laughed, tapering into a giggle. “Have you not _seen_ what humans will get up to when they want sex and aren’t getting it?! Not talking about the violent types, I mean the begging and the cajoling, the guilt tripping!” The angel nodded, somehow both sad and angry, and Crowley understood it was for those participating in, and on the receiving end of, those performances. 

Crowley controlled his laughter and looked at Aziraphale. “Honestly, Angel. No interest at all. I like what we get up to, because it’s feelings. The tickly, warm, comfortable, safe feelings. Even when you’re touching my skin, you know, shirt off an' all that? It’s warm, and safe, and that makes me happy. Humans, so many of them think that some skin means sex, and that’s their mission, their endgame. … their goal.” Crowley explained at Aziraphale’s questioning look at the term ‘endgame’. “I don’t have that. My … ugh, can’t believe I’m going to say this. My … _joy_, comes from being with you, just knowing that you love me and all that. That gets my psychological rocks off, and those are the ones that I like.”

Aziraphale nodded again, smiling brightly, believing he understood what Crowley meant, he felt the same. Had Crowley asked, he may have done, as a favor, but it had the same emotional or physical appeal as being asked to pick up the neighbor’s mail whilst they are out of town. Sure, you feel a bit special that they trusted you to ask, but after that … it was just an errand.

Crowley then grinned wickedly and slid to the floor. He made the journey of six feet to his angel’s chair, prowling like a cat. Aziraphale’s eyes widened, unsure whether he was worried or amused. Crowley slithered back into Aziraphale’s lap, relishing how the angel wrapped his arms around him. “Mmm, you are so beautiful ... can I tempt someone as lovely as you into some unbelievably wonderful kisses? Followed by running my fingers over your back, and then taking a nap?”

“Hmmm, I’m not entirely sure … you are a wily and attractive demon after all, you could be trying to wear down my defenses and lure me into truly wicked deeds.” Aziraphale softly brushed his lips over Crowley’s jaw with a small smile.

“You have no idea, Angel. After that … I shall lure you into sin of excess by getting pastries from the bakery … and then pride, looking through your books. And then, again into excess by plying you with more wine and kisses … if I am feeling especially terrible, truly evil and dastardly … I may _preen_ you.” Crowley cradled Aziraphale’s face in his hands, flicking out his tongue, tickling the angel’s lips. 

“Well, put that way, I suppose, I shall have to thwart your evil wiles.” He stretched just far enough to seal their lips together as his hand lightly scratched up Crowley’s back, closing in his hair, causing a shiver to run through the demon. He slowly pulled Crowley’s head back, kissing along his throat, smiling with gentle happiness at the sounds his love was making. “I shall just have to kiss you first, and tenderly hold you as we nap … I can’t simply allow you to go unthwarted, now can I?”

The demon captured the angel’s lips, pulling them into a peaceful rhythm, that held all of the passion and love he could show. “Thwart away, Angel. I’m all yours.”

Aziraphale lifted Crowley easily, carrying him upstairs for the promised kisses, massages, and naps. “And I am yours, my love.”

“What about the book?”

“I have a few contacts who I believe would jump at the chance to acquire it, but that can wait. I have a demon to thwart.” Crowley laughed as Aziraphale kissed and carried him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cap the climax": slang from the 1800s meaning to beat all; to surpass everything.
> 
> Thank you so much for coming along with me. I am so grateful! My story isn't over yet, a bit more to go I believe, but not much. 
> 
> I hope that this hasn't disappointed anyone, if I have, I am sorry. I actually came up with the double-meaning title before I had even an inkling of what the story would be. 
> 
> I am on the Ace spectrum myself, but not in the same way, so I hope that I did this justice. I can't wait to hear what you thought! Thank you so much for your kudos and comments :)


	32. Closing up Shop and Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shop is emptied, and Crowley received a massage.

“You realize we don’t actually _need_ money, Angel?” Crowley looked at the stack of boxes that were slated to go to Christie’s London. “Why go to the trouble of an auction?”

“That isn’t quite the point, my dear. Eccentric collectors are suspicious of charity or gifts of this nature. They may want to swindle out of fair price, but that is part of the game. Part of the thrill of adding to their collection. Were I to call any of my collector contacts, they would haggle anyway. Donating to a public collection is different, seen as educational.” Aziraphale checked the inventory list of the boxes as he spoke. “Besides, anything that I do net, that we don’t use for our own investments, I can always donate to charity. Perhaps I could find something outside of my usual contributions.” He looked up from the papers, over his glasses, with a small grin. “I usually take no issue with placing my name on my donations, liking to be seen as supporting my community, of course. However, I believe there are a number of children’s charities that get a check from an anonymous benefactor on a faithful annual schedule. I could try that, this time ‘round, to avoid any questions, if you’d care to advise me on best methods?”

The demon sniffed dismissively. “No clue what you’re on about.”

“Of course not, love. How could I have made such a grave error in assumption.” He finished checking off the inventory, smiling at his demon. The bell rang over the door as professional handlers came in to take control of the boxes. 

Once that had been handled, Aziraphale looked around the bookshop. It wasn’t completely empty yet, but it was nearly there. A few well placed calls to scholars had cleared out books and scrolls that would do well to be studied and further preserved. A number of universities had also jumped at the chance to add to their various departments. A few local libraries had been added to as well. What was left were those items he wasn’t sure what to do with. They were most likely going to be brought to the cottage, until such time as their use or better home became apparent. Anything that was going to remain in his possession was currently being held at Crowley’s flat until they were able to move to their cottage.

“Still can’t believe you’re not going to keep the property. Never know, a few hundred years from now, books may come back in vogue. Or something new that you can deal trade in.” Crowley had wandered to pick through the dwindling book stacks. He picked up a tome and began flipping through it. “What’s this one for then? Book of Household Management?”

Aziraphale looked over and snickered under his breath. “Pornography.”

“You _wot_?!” He looked closer at the page he had landed on. “‘The Duties of The Cook, The Kitchen, and The Scullery Maid’? I mean, I’ve seen weirder titles, I suppose. Not sure anyone’d be able to get going just from reading this …”

Aziraphale laughed. “No, I’m sorry. Years ago, Gabriel and Saldalphon visited. He picked up that book under the guise of making a purchase, and then raised his voice calling it pornography. It’s actually a simple Victorian era book outlining exactly as it says. Not sure where that is going yet. It isn’t particularly valuable or rare, but I can’t think of anywhere that would truly welcome it.”

“You could always send it up, call it a gift. He may pull his wings out of his arse for once.” 

Aziraphale smiled with mischief before sighing, resigned. “No, as much as I would love to send him a delivery of pornography, real and false, I’m quite happy having been ignored all this time and would rather not incite anyone by being smug.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point. Still would be funny. Especially if you did send some real stuff.” Crowley pouted.

“Perhaps in a thousand years or so, when the pornography gets _truly_ bizarre.” Aziraphale came behind Crowley and wrapped his arms around him, breathing a kiss over the nape of his neck. 

Crowley let his head fall back onto Aziraphale’s shoulder. “You live in Soho, I know you take walks. Have you never _looked_ at some of your neighbors’ displays? It’s bizarre enough already!”

“Fair point, my dear. I’d still rather wait for a while.” The angel tightened his embrace, stretching up to kiss behind Crowley’s ear. “We have been quite hard at work this afternoon, what would you like to do this evening?”

“Well, I’m happy to let you keep doing that, selfish enough, too.” 

“Ah, well, I was thinking more along the lines of supper and dessert. Spoiling you comes after.”

Crowley hummed and twisted to kiss the angel’s temple. “I’ll hold you to that.”

~~~~~

Aziraphale was smiling at the unconscious sounds Crowley was making. He knew he was much the same way when their positions were reversed, but it did warm him to see his demon so relaxed. He ran his hands firmly over the bones of Crowley’s left wing, carefully massaging before reaching the very tips of the phalanges and returning back to the joint where they attached to his back. The angel gently buried his fingers in the almost fluffy soft scapulars, giving each feather a rub, smoothing down the shaft, making sure it had a healthy attachment before moving to the next one. He moved on to the lesser coverts, leaning just enough to see the slack smile on Crowley’s face. The angel leisurely made his way as far as he could, reaching the first primaries, straightening any barbs and vanes before moving on to the right wing. 

Crowley was already pure liquid on the bed, only not going everywhere because he was encased in a body, like syrup in a sealed bag. He wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t drooling. If the angel hadn’t been sitting on his bottom, he may have floated away. This was by far, the best addition to their relationship that he’d suggested, and he had just the right number of brain cells still active to bless himself for letting over six years go by before thinking of it. He felt Aziraphale’s strong fingers slowly moving through his right wing as far as he could reach. He put up a token complaint as Aziraphale stood up and moved around the bed to finish the primaries and primary coverts for each wing before coming back to straddle Crowley’s thighs.

The angel smoothed his fingers over Crowley’s back, following his ribs to lean his hands on the bed. He rested his weight along the demon’s spine, kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck as he drew his hands under the demon’s chest, embracing him. Crowley squirmed a bit as the soft curls on Aziraphale’s chest and abdomen tickled along the sensitive skin on his back. 

“Are you still comfortable, my dear?”

“F’I ws a’ymore c’mfort’ble I’d … uh … “ The demon made more unintelligible sounds trying to convey that he was perfectly comfortable. The angel was an amazing warm blanket, and if getting groomed didn’t render him mindlessly content, he might have been able to scrape together a thimble of embarrassment for how he craved the bit after the grooming even more. Falling asleep under an angel shaped blanket, a blanket that made angel noises, gave angel kisses, wiggled with angel giggles, lazily massaged him with angel fingers, and that smelled exactly of everything he held dearest to him … nothing could compare to it. 

Aziraphale laid his cheek on Crowley’s spine, between his wings, humming contentedly. They had been working very hard, preparing for the move South, and moments like this brought him to a deep peace. Usually, he would wait until Crowley had drifted off to either curl next to him, or to go back downstairs to work more, but tonight he felt himself relaxing further and dropping into a light sleep with a soft smile on his face. 

~~~~~

“I’m delighted to hear that each piece I sent sold well. … Yes, I agree, it was highly irregular, but I am confident you handled it appropriately. … Of course, I’ll be by first thing Wednesday to collect.”

Aziraphale hung up the phone with a smile. “Well, that is that. Four separate auctions over the course of two weeks, but each item I sent was purchased. There was a bit of drama during the final day. A number of shill groups attended. Of course, they were discovered quickly, they were not very good at their antics. They’ve been banned, naturally.” He made his way over to his chair, settling into it with a cup of tea.

Crowley nodded, only vaguely paying attention as he sat across from Mrs Aglet with a chess board between them. They’d been playing for what seemed like twenty years, but was actually closer to an hour. He was trying not to cheat, mainly because he genuinely liked her. And if she ever caught him, he was pretty sure she wouldn’t bake for him anymore. He wasn’t a terrible player, he was just low on patience, and he had a feeling she knew that and was going slow to squeeze out a win.

“Have you decided on your charities, Mr Fell?” Mrs Aglet very slowly moved her pieces, counting on Crowley’s frustration to miss her strategy. 

“Well, we will first be needing to set up investments to ensure our retirement funds, and then after that, there are four charities which will be receiving a portion.” Aziraphale glanced over at the chessboard and watched as Crowley’s eye twitched waiting for Mrs Aglet to finish her move. He smiled, knowing that she was definitely going to win, and Crowley was definitely going to be whinging later. “Mrs Aglet, my dear, I believe you’d best put Crowley out of his misery, it’s getting late.”

She sighed. “Very well. Checkmate.” She moved her piece, and stood up, patting Crowley’s hand as she moved to gather her things. “It’s alright, I’ll give you a rematch another time.”

Crowley grumbled under his breath and gently flicked his king. Aziraphale chuckled and looked out the window, noticing it was a bit darker than he anticipated and mentioning it to her, stood to walk her to the bus stop. 

“No, Mr Fell, if it’s all the same, I’d like to ask Crowley to walk with me. We have a favor to discuss.” Crowley looked up, surprised.

“Right, yup. I can do that.” He pulled out his sunglasses, as Aziraphale opened the door. “After you. I’ll be back, Angel!” Crowley dropped a quick kiss on his forehead as they left.

“Mind how you go, both. I’ll see you again soon, Mrs Aglet.” The angel closed the door and looked around the empty bookshop. There was barely anything left at this point other than the sofa and chairs, a few essentials for tea or nibbles, cleaning supplies. They would maybe only have the pensioner over one last time as the bookshop would be on the market within the next few days, and that would likely only be a quick meet up to take her out to lunch. 

Aziraphale did hope that she would be amenable to visiting on occasion, he was rather fond of her, and he knew Crowley was as well. It hadn’t slipped his notice that Crowley no longer wore sunglasses around her, and he had been providing treats for her clubs the same as she was always baking for them. He sighed as he gathered up the few items that would be coming back to the flat with them this evening and waited for Crowley to return from escorting Mrs Aglet to the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am so terribly sorry for the delay. I'd go into details of everything that has happened over the last few weeks, but they are unpleasant at best. I am doing my best to finish before the next catastrophe, LOL
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading, I hope you enjoy!


	33. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing up shop, literally.

“Well. I suppose this is good-bye. You’ve been a delightful companion, a bit of cheek perhaps, but always caring. It’s time I moved on, and see where my next adventure takes me. I’m not sure how much of your personality will linger once I’m gone, but I do hope that you’ll behave for the new owner. And not to worry, my dear. You just may be permanently protected as a historic landmark, and the inside may be limited in construction changes as well.” The angel gave a small smile. 

Aziraphale had been wandering around the shop, touching the walls, running his hand down the staircase banister, leaning against a column. He finally made it to the door and turned, looking back into the room, tears spilling over. “You’ve been so full of love for so long, my dear … do share that going forward, if you can?” 

He quickly wiped his face, trying to look calm as he exited the shop for the last time.

~~~~~

Crowley stood to the side as Aziraphale handed over his keys to the new owner. He did so slowly, nervously, yet confidently at the same time. He looked over to his demon just before opening his hand, releasing them into the buyer’s palm. “I’m sure you’ll find no issues inside, however you do have our telephone number should anything arise.” They shook hands, the buyer repeating promises of care.

Aziraphale smiled brightly, he had to. This was as exciting as it was terrifying, and if he didn’t smile, he’d begin crying again. He turned and walked directly into Crowley’s arms, which were already open and ready. He took slow, deep breaths, filling himself with Crowley’s scent; the scent of home that wasn’t a place. He felt safe, calmer, relaxing even further at the feeling of warm lips kissing his temple and forehead. 

“Oh, damn. I missed it, didn’t I?” A slightly out of breath Mrs Aglet appeared. “The bus was running late, I am sorry, dear.”

Crowley looked down at her, “No worries, the passing of the torch was visually anti-climactic.”

“I didn’t need to see it, young man, I wanted to be here for Mr Fell. Moral support.” She lightly patted Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you only had this cheeky boy here with you, Mr Fell.” 

Aziraphale turned in Crowley’s embrace to give a weak chuckle. “It’s alright, dear. I am rather used to him by now. I do wish you hadn’t made the trip so far out for nothing, though.”

“Not nothing, dear. I brought treats, of course! And Crowley here did promise me a nice lunch.” She handed over a tin, which was placed in the car, and they walked to the nearest small diner for a meal. 

Once seated, Aziraphale seemed to catch up a bit to events. “Wait, is this your favor then? Crowley was decidedly tight-lipped regarding your conversation.”

Mrs Aglet laughed. “Of course not. If lunch was the favor, we’d be going to the Ritz!”

Conversation was diverted as they gave their order. Topics varied, nothing too serious as they waited. Before long, the waitress returned and they enjoyed their meals. 

“Crowley, do you never eat? I know you eat my pastries, but a growing boy like you needs his green veg as well.” She pointed her salad-loaded fork in his direction.

Crowley groaned dramatically. “Angel, your old lady is bothering me again. Why do we put up with her again?”

“I believe for you it is her currant tarts, my dear. For me, it is a delightful conversation.” Aziraphale smiled at them both. 

Mrs Aglet snickered. “You call me old lady again, and I’ll give you a good seeing to with a rolled up paper.”

Crowley gaped, “What, like I’m a puppy who just weed on the carpet?! Forget bothering, she’s being flat mean now!” 

Aziraphale and Mrs Aglet had a good laugh as they finished their meals, and Crowley finished his coffee, trying to hide his grin in his mug. They left and walked back to where the Bentley had been parked. They stood a bit awkwardly, looking up at the bookshop. Crowley leaned against the Bentley's bonnet, watching his angel and the pensioner they’d grown rather fond of as they exchanged pleasantries. 

“You have my telephone number, of course, in case you ever want to chat about what you are reading. Or, anything, really. I imagine retirement is going to be … well … “

“Looking for things to do and finding you still don’t have all the time you thought you did?” She looked up at him, knowingly.

“Yes, indeed. … Well, Crowley and I should be going, we have a stop to make before we head down to the cottage. Crowley’s flat needs to be closed up before we leave.” Aziraphale reached out and gave her a light hug, bestowing a small Blessing on her. He paused a moment before pulling back with a smile, and more pleasantries were exchanged before she stepped over and embraced Crowley as well.

The demon, regardless of his fondness, was still rather surprised and tried to pat her shoulder in a reassuring manner, not really knowing what else to do. “Right, now don’t go trying to make that cream on your own. Or rather when you do, and you blow up your kitchen, let me know and I’ll tell you how to fix it.”

Mrs Aglet looked up at him, smiling, tears in her eyes. “Cheeky bugger. I reckon I’ve been around longer than you have, I may know how to keep a kitchen.” She straightened and brushed his lapels as he stood still, again not sure what to do. “Now, you remember what we talked about, and I expect to hear from you soon about it. You’re a good boy, Crowley. You take care of Mr Fell, he _needs_ it.” Crowley nodded at her, murmuring agreement as she took his hand with a squeeze.

She turned back to Aziraphale, taking his hand as well. “And you, you take care of Crowley, Mr Fell. He _deserves_ it.”

Aziraphale tilted his head slightly, and nodded. “Of course, on both counts, my dear. May we walk you to the bus?”

“No, thank you. You need to make a stop before you head off, don’t forget.” She stepped back a bit, pulling the hands she was holding together, putting Aziraphale’s into Crowley’s before letting go. She placed her hands on top, and squeezed. “Go home, loves. _This_ home, and the one you built together, leave the rest behind. I’ll see you again.” She smiled, patted their hands, and headed off to the bus stop. 

The angel and demon watched her leave, still holding hands which were still warm from the pensioner’s squeeze. Crowley gave a firm squeeze and let go to open Aziraphale’s car door before coming round to the driver’s side. He opened the door and rested his arms on the roof, watching Aziraphale as he looked up once more at the bookshop. He felt a gentle tingle as Aziraphale settled a last small Blessing on the building. 

The former bookseller turned and noticed Crowley watching him and he gave a tired smile. He nodded over the car when asked if he was alright. The two bent into the car, and drove away. 

The angel gripped his demon’s hand tightly, and the demon didn’t call attention to his angel’s tears. The Bentley cruised along to the Mayfair flat, the two of them in their own thoughts as Freddie sang Spread Your Wings.

~~~~~

The two carefully closed up the Mayfair flat, setting the same sort of protections in place as Crowley had before his Big Nap. Crowley was sure they’d be back once in a while, and who knew what would happen hundreds of years from now, they may need it again. It was part of the reason why Crowley had been so surprised that Aziraphale had sold the bookshop instead of masking it. Then again, he knew that if his angel ever did want the bookshop again, it would miraculously be available for purchase.

They exchanged slow, loving kisses, reassurances, as they rode the lift back to the carpark. 

They rode out to the same patch of green Crowley had found years ago, it had become a favorite night time picnic spot, and shared a nice bottle of wine as the afternoon turned to early evening. Very little was said, they simply sat, Crowley’s arm wrapped around Aziraphale’s shoulders, with the angel tucking his head on his love’s shoulder. The wine was savored slowly, and once gone, the two made their way back to the Bentley to begin their drive south. 

~~~~~

They arrived at the cottage, and stood outside for a few moments, looking at it. They had stayed here many times during the move, but this was officially their first night in their new home, with no other home waiting for them. Crowley slid his arms around Aziraphale’s waist and perched on his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

Aziraphale shifted his feet, leaning back slightly into Crowley’s arms. “You know, my dear, humans all over the place, in quaint little villages such as this, they name their homes. Do you think we should do the same?” 

“Sure, Angel. We can do that, but nothing too pun, yeah? Like, no “Eden” or “Serpent’s Den” or anything like that.” Crowley grinned at the angel’s laughter.

“No, my dear, I agree those wouldn’t be quite right. And I assume that “Purgatory” would be in terrible taste, despite it being not of Earth, and not of Above or Below.” Aziraphale gave a small smile.

“Er, yeah. Considering that place is just like a holding pen for people who weren’t good enough for Heaven but also not bad enough for Hell.”

“Do you have any suggestions then, love?” Aziraphale turned his head to kiss Crowley’s jaw as he thought.

“Yeah, actually. How about “Safe Haven”? Or even just “Haven”?”

Aziraphale’s eyes lit up as Crowley tilted his head to look at him. “Oh my … Yes, I do like that. “Haven”. Seems most appropriate, both for us, and anyone who needs it. Lovely idea, my dear.” Aziraphale looked at the cottage again, and then towards the road and with a thought a small sign now adorned the wall of their property close to the walkway gate. He turned in Crowley’s arms, smoothing his hands up to rest on the demon’s shoulders. “I love you, Crowley.”

Crowley tightened his arms and caught his angel’s lips with his. He felt Aziraphale’s hands move until he was lightly scratching through his hair. He made a small sound at his angel’s clever fingers, felt the goosebumps moving over his scalp and down his back. He slid back just far enough to come back in for another kiss from a different angle, and he felt Aziraphale’s answering whine. He laid kiss after kiss on his angel’s lips before moving to his cheek, to his temple, across his forehead and back down to his mouth. He felt more than heard his name being breathed, whispered, and then pulled his lips away, touching their foreheads together. 

“I told you before, that word’s not strong enough for me … but I do love you. If I never do anything else for my existence other than make you smile, I’ll have lived satisfied, ecstatic. You’re everything, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale smiled, a hitch in his breath. “Oh, my darling demon … take me inside.”

Crowley smirked and began kissing Aziraphale’s face and jawline, turning on the Temptation as he slowly pulled Aziraphale by the hands towards the front door. “Oh, my angel … MY angel … come inside with me … books … cocoa … fireplace … come inside … let me hold you, curl up with you on your sofa … let me kiss you til we don’t know what day it is anymore … come inside with me … love me … “

Aziraphale smiled, letting the demon’s barely there magic wash over him as they finally reached the door. “You drive a hard bargain, my love.”

Crowley grinned as he opened the door behind him and pulled a laughing Aziraphale inside. He was already kissing him in the direction of the sofa as the door was snapped closed and locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading. I appreciate every kudo and comment sent my way, usually with emotional tears :)


	34. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few events of the first few months settling into their new home.

Aziraphale was enjoying the pleasant weather, sitting on a lounger in the backyard, reading and listening to the gentle sounds of the beach. He and Crowley had been living at the cottage for just over a month, and were still settling in. They had met a couple of neighbors, but hadn’t really spent a lot of time in the center of town to get to know more people. Crowley had been gone a few days, off on one of his ‘quick mischief-making trips’ as Aziraphale would call them. Somehow, knowing that Crowley was coming back to _their_ home instead of just ‘back to the area in which we happen to live close to each other’ made his long weekend away feel relaxing instead of lonely.

He was just finishing, thinking of going inside for tea and biscuits when he heard the very distinct sound of the Bentley coming up the road. The angel smiled and made his way inside to greet his demon home. 

Crowley came in, loudly proclaiming, "Honey, I'm home! 'D you miss me?" 

Aziraphale laughed, meeting him in the hallway. "I believe the expected response is, 'Hello,dear, how was work?' But as I likely don't want to know too many details, I'll simply say, I hope you had fun in your time away. And yes, of course I missed you, love."

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, murmuring, "I missed you, Angel. But it was nice, too. If I hadn't gone away, I couldn't think to myself, 'Can't wait to go home to my angel,', couldn't walk in our door and say 'I'm home' either. So, it balances out a bit." 

Aziraphale looked up at his grinning friend, feeling the love and happiness pouring out of him, surrounding him like the comfiest blanket ever created. He leaned up slightly, brushing kisses along Crowley's jawline. "Yes, I suppose it does. I was actually thinking about that as well, in a way." 

Crowley was making barely audible, content sounds, enjoying the attention. He lightly scratched his fingers over Aziraphale’s back, only a vest and button up shirt between them, shockingly no waistcoat. Aziraphale smiled and pulled back a bit.

“In your travels, did you have time to rest, my dear?” The angel’s eyes gave a twinkle as he backed down the hallway leading to the staircase. “You look exhausted. Perhaps a bath, a glass of wine, and a nap?”

Crowley pretended to think about it, allowing himself to be pulled up the stairs that led to the bedrooms. “Hm, I’m not sure … Would you be joining me for that?”

“Well, I was planning on it, but it would be at your discretion, of course.” The angel was beginning to get undressed, his shirt already neatly tossed onto the bed.

Crowley sighed with a shrug and a smile. “Hardly worth doing without you.” 

Aziraphale’s smile could have powered their village for a week from Crowley’s words alone. When he saw Crowley begin to get undressed also, his blinding smile toned down to soft and loving. Crowley wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that look, but looked forward to seeing it forever. He marveled again at everything around him as he undressed and followed his angel into the bath.

~~~~~

“Oh, and would you stop at the bakery? For their-”

“The chocolate cardamom croissants? Of course I will, Angel. I may even let you have one when I get back.” Crowley snickered at the amused indignation on Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale’s mouth opened and Crowley cut him off. “We’ve only been gone a few months, he will remember you, and me by proxy. I’ll get your pastries, don’t worry. You know, you could just come with me?”

Aziraphale looked up at him from his plush armchair. “Oh, no, dear. But thank you again for the invitation. I have the knitting circle this afternoon, you remember?”

“Yeah, so do I, but I’m still taking off.” Crowley knew Aziraphale wouldn’t miss a knitting circle gathering, he enjoyed the entire process too much. “Right, well, I’m off, I’ll be back tonight!” 

Aziraphale angled his face perfectly at the last second to catch Crowley dipping in for a kiss. He brought his hand up and stroked Crowley’s cheek with his thumb as they smiled at each other. “I look forward to your return, my dear.”

~~~~~

Crowley made his way around London at a leisurely pace. He stopped at the bakery first, where of course they remembered him, and put the pastries in the back seat. 

He swung past the bookshop to see what was going on with it and even just driving by, he could feel the tingle of the Blessing Aziraphale had left on it. It looked much the same as when they left, maybe a fresh coat of paint on it. But nothing else, nothing indicating it was open yet, or even that it had changed hands at all. He pulled up closer, in his usual non-existent spot, and got out of the car. The new owner appeared to be keeping the same name and purpose. It was still A.Z. Fell’s, and still a bookshop, just looked about 100 years newer. Aziraphale would be glad to hear about it, even if the preliminary displays were mature fiction and young adult focused. He may come back when they opened, have a look around.

Despite having no real reason to, he took a ride past his flat. He wasn’t expecting any changes, but being in the area, never hurts to check. 

Crowley made a few more stops. For wine, a specialty tea shop that Aziraphale had frequented, a brand new sweet shop, and a small garden center. He had no fears about running out of space in the Bentley, but taking a look at the boot and backseat, figured he should get a move on. One last stop before he could head home.

~~~~~

Aziraphale had shown the last of the knitting circle out hours ago, and was just resting with a few biscuits and a book when he heard what he thought was the Bentley come up the road. But since it was moving at a rather sensible pace, and he was unable to hear Queen playing, he ignored it. He ignored it so effectively, he didn’t hear it park, or doors open and shut, and didn’t notice footsteps coming up the path. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Crowley snickered. That would never get old, even if it was the only time he called Aziraphale by that nickname. “I have surprises for you!”

Aziraphale dropped his biscuit on the plate as he turned to the door, surprised. “Crowley, I didn’t hear you pull up!” 

“Yeah, well, I had to tone it down a bit.”

Aziraphale rounded the corner. “What on earth made you do that?”

“Well, he knew better than to get up to his usual shenanigans behind the wheel with a fragile old lady in the car, dear.” Mrs Aglet grinned at Aziraphale’s wide eyes and dropped jaw. “And with that, you know what my favor was.”

Crowley was grinning widely as he walked past, arms full. He paused and leaned over to kiss Aziraphale’s shocked face, his mouth only closing on instinct as Crowley’s lips got close. 

“Well, yes, I suppose you did have a surprise for me, my dear!” Aziraphale was starting to shake off the shock and came forward to take Mrs Aglet’s hand. “I was honestly not expecting this at all. He didn’t coerce you in some way? My Crowley is quite convincing at times.”

“Oi!”

Mrs Aglet laughed as Aziraphale began walking her through the house, following Crowley to the kitchen. “No, I held onto my favor for a good long time, knowing I’d need it for something big. And visiting you in your new home counted as big. I tried to tell him I’d be fine at a B+B, but he insisted that there were maybe three people he’d ever allow to stay here, and I was one of them. So, here I am.”

“Well, I am simply delighted, my dear. I’m afraid I hadn’t made anything this evening, but perhaps we could find something to -”

Crowley had just finished setting out the takeaway that he’d picked up close to home. “I figured that little Italian place up the road would be alright tonight?”

Aziraphale looked at him with a smile that threatened to burn him from the inside out, it was so adoring. The angel blinked away an emotional tear as he came around the table to twine his fingers with his demon's. “That sounds perfect, my love.” 

The three ate dinner, Mrs Aglet poking Crowley again about his lack of appetite. Aziraphale regaled her with stories of settling in, and Crowley promised ‘under pain of not getting the currant tart recipe’ to show her his garden in the morning after breakfast. After dinner, they rested with a glass of wine in the sitting room, chatting about nothing truly important.

Aziraphale gave Mrs Aglet the tour of the house, ending with the guest room, where he bid her good night and went back downstairs to where Crowley was sitting on the sofa holding out another glass of wine. The angel settled next to Crowley, cuddling into his side, and they quietly sipped their wine. 

They cleaned up the kitchen, opting to use their dishwasher instead of just wishing everything clean. The pastries, sweets, and teas were carefully stored, and Crowley told him about the new plants he had gotten. He’d put them in the yard to wait for morning before ushering their guest in. 

The downstairs was closed up and they headed to bed. Pajamas were donned, and they curled up together under the covers, exchanging smiling kisses before nodding off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you all enjoy :)


	35. Day-trips, Dropping off, Dinner, Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Aglet's visit comes to a close as she is brought home. Then it is time for dinner and conversation.

The weekend was full of showing the sassy pensioner around the small town they had taken up residence in, and chatting in Crowley’s garden. Aziraphale would have been hard pressed to have believed he would be so at ease with another person in his home for longer than a tea length visit, yet Mrs Aglet was delightful to have around. She was the same unobtrusive presence she had always been at the bookshop, which in a way was a comfort that some things, and people, didn’t change. 

While there, she had taught Aziraphale an advanced knitting stitch to impress his group the following week. She also got Crowley started in crochet. “It’s a lot like knitting, except you can look more irritable and less approachable as you do it.”

“Sounds right up my alley!” Crowley grinned as Aziraphale rolled his eyes. He didn’t have to pretend to be annoyed the first time she had him frog the last thirty minutes of work, but begrudgingly admitted that it would have bothered him if it wasn’t perfect later.

Sunday afternoon arrived and Mrs Aglet gathered up her things, including one decently hideous scarf that Crowley had made during the knitting group over a month ago. He’d tossed it into the guest bedroom in a huff because it was such a mess, and she had found it during her stay. She’d swatted his hands as he tried to take it from her, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “Hands off, young man. I found it fair and square.”

Crowley groaned and complained under his breath about thieving old ladies as he took her overnight bag out to the car. She gave out a joyful laugh. “He’s a handful, that one. I’m glad you found each other, and then let each other in.” 

Aziraphale smiled, looking out the window at Crowley putting the bag in the boot, and turned back to Mrs Aglet. “I am as well, more grateful every day that he was put in my path, no matter how confused I was about it for a long time.” He sighed and gave a little shake as he led her out the front door to see her off. 

“Sure you won’t come with, Angel?” 

“I’m rather fine here, thank you, Crowley. You may calm your driving for our Mrs Aglet, however I know you’d become a terror once she was gone.” He smiled again as Crowley shrugged with a toothy grin. Aziraphale turned to Mrs Aglet. “Do feel free to call again for a visit, my dear.”

Crowley looked at her over his sunglasses, nodding.

“Oh, I’ll think about it, we’ll see. Never know what the future holds.” She gave his hand a squeeze before going up on her toes, pulling Aziraphale down to kiss his forehead. “You are a good man, from good stock, Mr Fell, I’ve always said it. Don’t give me that look, I know your name just fine. You’re a kind and gentle soul, my dear.” 

She gave him a last quick embrace before settling into the car, watching with a sappy smile as Crowley sauntered over to give his lover kisses goodbye. Once Crowley was in the car, Mrs Aglet waved goodbye, and they were on their way.

Aziraphale stood outside for a few more moments with a teary smile before heading back inside to put on some music.

~~~~~ 

Crowley arrived at Mrs Aglet’s flat and turned to his passenger who had fallen asleep on the drive. “Oi, we’re home, Sleeping Beauty.”

Her eyes opened with a yawn and a smile. “Yes, I believe I am.” She got out of the car and gathered her things, declining Crowley’s offer to see her upstairs. “No, no, young man. I’m fine on my own.”

“Alright, fine.” Crowley made a face at her and she swatted his arm for it. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. “Look, I’m not good at this, but I’m going to try.”

Mrs Aglet turned, curious.

“I don’t know what all you have going on here, but pretty sure Angel wouldn’t mind if you moved closer, there’s a few houses in the town proper. He’d introduce you to all the new old ladies he gossips with, I’m sure.”

Mrs Aglet’s eyes turned soft and a small smile pulled on her lips. “Crowley, I have no idea why you say you aren’t good at things. And I can hear that you’d like it also, if for no other reason than to have a baking partner.” He huffed a smirk. “No, you boys … you’re on your own now. I told you to leave it all behind, and I included me in that idea. I just had to check on you one last time, had to see that you were alright.”

Crowley scuffed his boot as he nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t figure you’d go for it, but … I like you, old bird, doesn’t happen often.”

She went a bit dewy eyed and brought her hand to his cheek. “I believe that, and I’m sorry for everyone who wasn’t allowed to know you better. I may call once in a while, but I think my part in your story is over.”

She gave a gentle pull on his shoulders and kissed his forehead as she had with Aziraphale, and smiled as she felt the tension drop out of his shoulders. “Go on, Crowley. Your other half is waiting for you at home.”

He almost sleepily said, “My better half, you mean.” 

“No, dear. Your other half. You may not be married, but what God has brought together and all that. So much more than the sum of your parts.” She embraced him one last time and patted his cheek. “On your way now, drive safely.”

Crowley was in a confused daze as he got back in the car before waving and heading off. 

Mrs Aglet stood in front of her building with a smile until the Bentley was out of sight. Tears fell as she headed into her building. “Be happy, boys.” 

~~~~~

Crowley arrived home, having stopped for takeaway and a bag of cocktail ingredients on the way. He could barely believe his ears as he opened the door.

“Honey, I’m home! Why the Heaven are you … was that Edelweiss?!”

“It was, I’ve no idea why I felt like listening to the album, but … I didn’t even realize I had it until I felt like listening to it.” The angel rounded the corner shrugging, and smiled as he snapped off the music. “Enough about that. Do you know, I’m not sure I’ll ever tire of hearing that silly greeting.” Aziraphale came closer, following his nose. “Oh that smells savory and sweet. You stopped at the Mediterranian place before leaving London?”

“I did. And give it a few hundred years, You’ll tire of it eventually.” Crowley leaned to smooch Aziraphale’s cheek as he walked past to the kitchen.

“Impossible, my dear. Hearing that means that my favorite being in creation is with me, and I’ll never tire of that.” 

Crowley faltered for a moment as he unloaded the cocktail ingredients. He turned and looked at his angel, who was setting out the takeaway. He came behind him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. “You’re my favorite, too. And not just being, you’re my favorite creation in all of creation.”

Aziraphale leaned into the demon with a delighted hum, angling his head to catch his lips. He turned in his arms, embracing him tightly as he deepened the kiss before drawing back and trailing small pecks along his jaw to his ear. “Even more than … your car?”

Crowley gasped theatrically, bringing his hands up to Aziraphale’s shoulders, pushing him back slightly. “You have a point, I can’t believe I forgot about her! I’ll be right back, I have to apologize to her.” 

He made to rush out as Aziraphale laughed and refused to release him. “Oh, no you don’t. Your choice was made and she will have to come to terms with it. Now, get thee to the kitchen, Demon. What drinks are you making tonight?”

Crowley grinned and kissed the top of his head. “I figured I’d make those drinks we got at Octopvs, that not-Roman bar. And maybe try to switch them up a bit, tweak, maybe make something new.”

“Ah, yes, that Psychic Screwdriver, wasn’t it? I don’t recall yours.”

“Sonic screwdriver, yeah. Maybe if I make it strong enough, I’ll call it a Sonic Jackhammer. Like to see him fit _that_ in a pocket.” Crowley snickered.

“Who?”

“Exactly.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley as though he had officially lost his marbles. “Right. And why would someone put a drink in their pocket?”

“Don’t worry, Angel, this is one of those pop culture things that doesn’t interest you. You know, actually … we should give it a try. Lots of historical silliness to enjoy.”

“If you say so, dear.” The two enjoyed their meal chatting about different events in history that they’d witnessed, trying to imagine what it would have looked like to a human observer.

~~~~~

Later, they were curled up on the sofa. Aziraphale was reading, and Crowley’s head was in his lap.

“Angel, can I ask you something without you giving me a face?”

Setting his book aside, he looked at the demon as he sat up to face him. “Of course, love. Now that I know you’re being serious, I’ll do my best.”

Crowley looked around the room for a moment before nodding to himself. “Was Bluehair … did she seem different to you this weekend? She said something as I was dropping her off … made me wonder a few things.”

“You know, I’d never brought it up, because I thought that you’d give _me_ a face … but do you recall when we left London, we embraced before we left?” He looked questioningly at Crowley, who nodded. “Well, I attempted to … that is, you understand I was quite free with the Blessings that day, not that I wouldn’t have for her at any rate. But the oddest thing happened. I don’t know quite how to describe it, but you know how it usually feels, like a tingle, or a blanket settling? It didn’t feel like that at all. It felt like it, bounced? I froze for a moment as I’d never felt it before, but didn’t mention anything. I suppose I forgot about it shortly after, what with everything else going on.”

“Yes, you were Blessing people, and things, left and right until we left. Never saw anyone Bless a salt shaker before, but figured you must have had your reasons.” Crowley cracked a half grin before being serious again. “Was it just me, how warm her hands were when she told us to go home?”

“I felt that as well, but had put it aside as my own nerves.” Aziraphale seemed to be steeling himself for more. “Earlier, just before you left, She kissed my forehead goodbye … “

“I know what you’re about to say.” Crowley nodded, his voice lowering to barely a whisper. “ ... They did me too.”

They looked at each other, in a slight daze as they concluded, and then accepted the knowledge that they had just discovered. Aziraphale startled as Crowley started laughing.

“They were the first person who saw us kissing!” He laughed even harder, gasping for breath between every new statement. “They baked for us! I kept calling Them ‘Old Lady’! They threatened me with an _umbrella_!”

“She’d been coming for years, following the Failed Apocolypse. Always just sitting and reading, chatting with me.” Aziraphale reminisced before getting giggly himself. “She said you have swishy hips!”

The two laughed over different interactions over the years before they quieted. “They told me to take care of you, said you needed it.”

Aziraphale leaned forward, cupping Crowley’s cheek as a tear escaped. “And She charged me the same, saying that you _deserve_ it. Oh, my dear … “

He pulled the demon into his lap, slowly and gently covering his face with small kisses. He put his hand back on the demon’s cheek to look him in the eyes. “This may sound irreverent, but … it doesn’t matter. I chose you before She started coming to the shop. I have loved and adored you, my demon. Forgiven you, supported you, and even helped you in your demon mischief. It doesn’t matter that She approves, because _I_ approve. She is simply agreeing with me.”

Crowley nodded, understanding. “I couldn’t feel Them, even today. I couldn’t feel Their Love, but it felt like … Acceptance? Not Loved, or Forgiven, but Accepted.” He pulled away and rubbed his face. “But, you’re right, Angel. Can’t believe I’m saying this, but it doesn’t matter. I still yell and question, but even if there were answers, it wouldn’t matter. I have _you_, and that’s all I care about.”

Aziraphale kissed him soundly for a few moments before slowly pulling back, smiling. “I’ll be the one to tell the Bentley.”

Crowley gave an indignant squawk. “Alright, you! I’ve had just about enou-?!”

Aziraphale lifted him in his arms and headed to the staircase. “No more of all this serious talk, my love. It changes nothing. I would very much like to be in bed just now, with you, kissing and trailing my fingers over your beautiful skin.”

Crowley laughed as he was carried into the bedroom, the angel’s lips pressing smiling kisses over his jaw and throat. “Well, alright, I suppose if you insist.”

“Oh, I do indeed.”

The house locked itself up tight as the two beings retired for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, peeps. I can _hear_ it from here. Fists pumping, and exclamations of "I KNEW IT!" And yes, Mrs Aglet is God. 
> 
> But, I am being very sincere, she wasn't supposed to be! I wasn't going to have God at all, and Mrs Aglet was created for one reason. Because I love the sentence "Hips with more swish than cheeks of mouthwash"; it makes me laugh so much, and I needed it in my story, and it sounded perfect coming out of a sassy old lady. She came back a few times, and I honestly never intended it, she just ... showed up. But then, it just sort of ... happened. 
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAANYway. I hope everyone understands why I had to put the conversation here as it was. She wasn't part of the story, she was just a hanger-on, and they needed to get that out so it wasn't a big thing, hanging over them, if that makes sense? 
> 
> Also, the crochet bit, about being unapproachable? I've seen that in action. People feel fine conversing with someone knitting, and knitters are often seen with their heads up. Watching TV, chatting, etc. Knitting circles are a thing. But I've never seen a group of crocheters doing anything other than crocheting, heads down, looking serious. (Myself included lol)
> 
> Also, in the show: Crowley refers to God as They, Aziraphale refers to God as She, and Jesus says 'Father'. So, all three are represented in the show, and I kept the boys consistent here :)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you so much for liking and commenting and sticking around :)


	36. A Garden Surprise to End it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has a surprise in store for Aziraphale.

Crowley woke first, curled around Aziraphale’s back, and he smiled, pressing kisses to the angel’s neck. He mentally checked the calendar as Aziraphale stirred awake and gave his arms a squeeze. He threaded their fingers together and gave a content sigh.

“Good morning, my dear. Do we have any plans for today?”

The answer was yes, but Crowley wasn’t prepared to share them yet. He made an indecisive sound and planted one last kiss on Aziraphale’s neck before shimmying a bit to lay more kisses on his back. He rested his cheek between Aziraphale’s wing joints with another happy sigh, enjoying the softness of his skin against his cheek. 

“That tickles, Demon,” Aziraphale laughed. He turned in Crowley’s arms and pulled him up to eye level. 

Crowley took the opportunity to lean closer, wrapping his arms around the angel and pulling him in to kiss him. 

"You'll not distract me, my dear. I know you're planning something." Aziraphale smiled as he began pulling away to get out of bed. He ignored Crowley's noise of dissent as he went out of reach. "Oh come on, now. You know you'll be in a better mood being up and mysterious, dropping hints."

Crowley made a noise of reluctant agreement as Aziraphale headed to wash up and dress for the day. He watched him walk away, his eyes just as soft as the first time he'd seen the angel's bare skin. "You're beautiful, Angel. Just in case I haven't mentioned it recently."

Aziraphale smiled before disappearing around the corner. "If by recently, you mean between when you told me last night and this moment, then no. You neglected to mention it while you were sleeping, my dear." 

Crowley laughed as he listened to Aziraphale splash water on his face and brush his hair. "I knew it. I'm terrible and don't know how I'll ever make it up to you."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you are rather clever, my love."

~~~~~

Crowley pulled into the drive and unpacked his parcels. Aziraphale stood at the door, curiously asking if he needed help.

The demon dropped a kiss on the angel’s lips as he breezed by. “Nope, just stay out of the garden and don't go anywhere.”

Aziraphale watched him round the corner out of sight, startling slightly as Crowley’s head abruptly came back into view with a mischievous grin. He winked. “Hi honey, I’m home!”

The angel’s laughter followed Crowley through the house as he headed to the garden.

~~~~~

The curiosity was burning at Aziraphale but he luckily had many ways to distract himself. After his third tea, second cocoa, and first finished book, he was getting restless. He headed to the door to the garden, noticing twilight falling.

"Demon, how much lon-"

Crowley opened the door as Aziraphale reached for the knob. “Not yet. Give me about another half hour.” He leaned in and gave a quick peck on the angel’s cheek before grinning and shutting the door again.

“Well, that was a thing.” Aziraphale turned around and went back into the sitting room with a smile. He gave a satisfied wiggle as he sat back down, he’d never been able to use Crowley’s phrase before, and it made him chuckle a bit.

~~~~~

Crowley wasn’t nervous. That didn’t mean that he didn’t want everything to be perfect anyway. He looked out over the rather simple scene one last time before heading into the house.

“Angel?” Crowley came in and sat next to Aziraphale. He waited until Aziraphale finished his page and set his book aside. The angel looked at him with a smile. “I know it’s been a long day, so, thanks for that. Ready for your surprise?”

“My dear boy, were I any more intrigued I’d have discorporated long before now.” Aziraphale reached out and took Crowley’s hand, kissing the back. “I have gone far too many hours alone today, with no favorite demon in my lap.”

Crowley grinned and perched on Aziraphale’s lap. He kissed the angel sweetly, pressing their lips together with a smile and a sigh. “I’d apologize, but … I’m not _really_ sorry for disappearing today.”

“I didn’t think you actually would be, my dear.” Aziraphale came forward again for another chaste kiss. He wrapped his arms around Crowley and nuzzled into his neck, murmuring, “Now, what have you been up to, Demon?”

Crowley grinned as he stood up, offering Aziraphale his hand. Aziraphale stood and Crowley led him to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. 

Aziraphale’s breath caught as he smiled with a childlike joy looking at what Crowley had been working on. The entire garden was softly lit by strands of fairy lights. He drifted past him as he took in the details. 

There was a small model of their cottage nestled in with the most recent plant acquisitions. 

A miniature pair of pajama sets hung off a low branch of a sapling. 

A tiny toy skull resting on a ruff on a hedge. 

A representation of the airfield, small paper dolls filling in for everyone who was there, sat on Crowley’s garden table. 

A stack of books with a box of chocolates and a flower. 

False teeth and a familiar umbrella.

A thermos stood in the birdbath. 

Oyster shells resting in the middle of a laurel wreath. 

A sad stuffed unicorn. 

A brioche resting in a tiny guillotine. 

A kemet board and dish of dates. 

Everywhere he looked was a small token or scene showcasing their lives since Eden. The hundreds or thousands of times they’d come into contact over six thousand years. The entire garden had been transformed into a tribute. And in the middle was Crowley’s prize, the plant he was most proud of. A Black Diamond apple tree that he’d found in his travels and decided would grow for him wherever he put it. It was lush and bright. The apples dark purple to black with bright speckles that looked like stars. 

There was a two-person cafe table beneath it which held a number of fruits and cheeses, a bottle of champagne, and one of the bread rounds from their first shared meal together over five thousand years ago. The centerpiece of the table, where a candle would have stood, was a small flaming sword with a snake coiled around the hilt.

Aziraphale hadn’t even noticed that he was tearing up until his collar became damp. He turned in a slow circle, taking it all in, making sure he didn’t miss even the smallest detail. He came face to face with Crowley, who was still standing in the door, watching Aziraphale with a small smile.

The angel’s throat felt dry and tight as he whispered, “What … what is the occasion?”

Crowley stepped lightly, coming closer. He reached out and took Aziraphale’s hands, twining their fingers together. “Well, we are. There are too many events we’ve been through. Too many firsts, and game-changers. Things that didn’t seem significant that were, things that mattered until they didn’t. If we tried to find an anniversary, we’d never figure out the right one, so I created one out of a day that I couldn’t match to anything else. In all of history, we’ve never done anything on this date before that would get its own little representation. So, now we have an official anniversary.” 

Aziraphale listened to Crowley, still dewy-eyed. His mind was whirling with how attentive Crowley had been, since the beginning, to remember and represent so much. Even the shortest interactions were here. They’d barely spoken twenty words in Xi’an yet there was a small statuette of the Bell Tower with a swath of the most delicate silk. No detail was overlooked.

He smiled at Crowley, bringing his hand up to cradle his cheek. Crowley tipped his face to rest more firmly in Aziraphale’s palm and blinked slowly with a soft smile. 

“You astound me, Crowley. How can I ever come close to offering such a gift to you someday?”

“You never have to, Angel. I have you, and because I have you, I could do all this.” His arms spread to his sides, indicating the entire garden. “And if I didn’t have you, at the very least, I’d be miserable.” 

“Oh, my dear, I do love you so.”

Crowley gathered Aziraphale into his arms and touched their foreheads together as Aziraphale threaded his fingers into Crowley’s hair. “More than I’ll ever be able to show, more than I was told was possible, more than I used to think I deserved ... I love you, Aziraphale.”

Surrounded by memories, a demon and an angel kissed in their own garden, their own paradise and haven from the world on the first anniversary of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never string the proper words together to adequately express my gratitude for everyone who read and supported my story. 
> 
> I have been completely overwhelmed by every kudo, every comment, every mention or ping. Comments have brought me to tears, kudos have made me squeal in glee. I am so very grateful to everyone. Thank you all, so very much. I couldn't have created a better fandom that made me feel so welcome to try my hand at writing.
> 
> I am sorry it took so long to come to the end, and I can only hope that everyone likes how I brought the story to a close. 
> 
> Again, my deepest and most sincere appreciation to everyone who came with me on this journey. Please tell me what you thought!
> 
> Also, I've started uploading a video of reading a chapter a week. Here is the playlist! [ YouTube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL83zILeYCdHO7eXM90vOAsiLuhnzq5pIt)


End file.
